Double échange
by Saku06
Summary: Et voilà une nouvelle fic! Cette fois elle sera plus gai que la précédente. Plusieurs couples, mais le couple principal est DM x Shura.
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben voilà, je suis devenue accro à l'écriture sur nos Golds préférés ! Et cette fois, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un fic. Je mets les trois premiers chapitres en ligne afin de bien ancrer l'histoire. Même si les deux derniers chapitres ne sont pas très gais je vous assure que c'est humoristique.

Bon hé bien bonne lecture et reviews please !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi malheureusement…Mais merci à Monsieur Kurumada de les avoir créé !

Couples: Shura/Death Mask; Death Mask? ; Shura?

Double échange.

Chapitre1 :

Voici maintenant quatre ans que la guerre contre Hadès a prit fin. La déesse Athéna, pour remercier ses chevaliers pour leur sacrifice, demanda grâce à son frère Zeus, et leur redonna vie. Tout le monde vivait heureux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Non, non, je ne fais pas preuve d'utopisme, c'est bien vrai. Les bronzes vivaient non loin du Sanctuaire, pouvant ainsi venir voir leurs idoles et…la déesse Athéna quand ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Mais, il n'y a qu'un endroit aujourd'hui, qui prouve la réconciliation entre les Dieux et leurs chevaliers. Un seul endroit, où les fêtes ont lieu. Un lieu, autrefois sacré, qui aujourd'hui n'abrite que les fêtes et autres moments de débauche : Le Sanctuaire !

Oui, là où l'on retrouve les plus beaux et plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna, les chevaliers d'or. Ces derniers, après avoir remerciement Athéna de leur nouvelle vie, se sont habitués au fait qu'ils allaient vivre une vie sans combat, une vraie vie. Certains d'entre eux, s'y sont même accoutumés plus vite que d'autre. Sachant parfaitement que la vie était courte, ils ne voulaient plus perdre de temps. C'est ainsi que des couples se sont formés au sein du Sanctuaire. Même si quelques uns n'étaient que des amourettes, des flirts, ou des relations sans lendemain, un couple durait et persisté. Un étrange mélange entre un Capricorne et un Cancer.

Cela n'étonna pas vraiment les Saints d'or, après tout, Shura et Angelo étaient très proches depuis le début. Néanmoins, voir leur couple filer le parfait amour depuis si longtemps, faisait rêver quelques uns, et perdre de l'argent à d'autres. C'est dans cette franche camaraderie, que commencent les ennuis.

Tout débuta, par un beau jour de printemps, les gardiens des quatrième et dixième temple ayant décidé de faire « temple commun » chez le Cancer, vivaient heureux et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Un jour…

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Tous les chevaliers d'or sortirent de leur temple, et regardèrent en direction de la quatrième maison. Pas de doute possible, cette voix appartenait bel et bien au Capricorne. On pouvait ressentir une joie intense dans se cri. Les chevaliers se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules avant de retourner à leur occupation. Mais, chez les deux amants, il s'agissait d'un quiproquo qui ne ferait rire personne, une fois le problème résolu.

-Oui, Angelo ! Oui ! Mille fois oui !

-Attends, mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda le Cancer, un genou à terre devant Shura.

-Ben que ma réponse est oui ! O U I je veux bien t'épouser !

Fit il, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Le Cancer en tomba sur les fesses, ne comprenant vraiment pas comment son amant pouvait avoir pensé ça de lui. Pourtant, ils en avaient déjà parlé, et il était hors de question pour l'Italien de prêter serment que ce soit dans une Eglise ou devant le Maire.

-Tu m'expliques là ? En quoi, le fait que je m'agenouille devant toi, est une demande en mariage ?

Articula le rital, d'un ton cassant. L'Espagnol considéra un instant son compagnon d'arme et de cœur. Ha mais oui ! Il voulait encore lui faire une surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre la bague.

-Ben tout le monde sait que lorsqu'on demande quelqu'un en mariage, on pose un genou à terre !

Répondit le brave Capricorne le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il entendit un Angelo pleurer de rire, se roulant par terre en se tenant les côtes. Voyant l'air menaçant dans les yeux de Shura, l'ancien Death Mask se calma et s'assit par terre tout en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes, les caressant tendrement. La scène peut paraître très romantique, et elle l'aurait été ! Si Angelo ne pouffait pas de rire.

-Tu m'explique ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Shura, l'œil mauvais.

-Mon ange…D'accord on pose un genou à terre lors des demandes en mariage mais…on peut le poser aussi quand on…doit faire son lacet !

Et Angelo éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, laissant son Capricorne fulminer de colère. Non seulement il s'était trompé, mais en plus, Angelo se moquait de lui. Quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Les premiers mois de flirt avaient cessés depuis bien longtemps, pour laisser place à ce qui peut détruire un couple : La routine.

Cela faisait des mois que Shura se plaignait auprès du Cancer. Il voulait qu'ils se marient, afin de montrer à tout le monde leur amour. Et puis, cela les unissait pour l'éternité. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau qu'un mariage ? Il n'y a rien. A part…mais Shura savait que c'était totalement impossible.

Le pauvre chevalier, blessé dans son cœur et son amour propre s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Croisant bras et jambes et ignorant parfaitement Angelo. Ce dernier comprit la gaffe qu'il venait de faire encore. Il se posta devant le Capricorne, posant ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil.

-Me dis pas que tu boudes encore !

Fit il mi-amusé, mi-énervé. L'ancien assassin cruel avait laissé place à Angelo, rieur, charmant et tendre. Mais il avait gardé son impatience, et s'emporté pour un rien, surtout ces derniers temps. Sa douce moitié ne répondit pas, preuve qu'il boudait. Le Cancer soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face. Dire qu'au début de leur relation, ils filaient le parfait amour, c'était le stade dîner aux chandelles, promenades sur la plages et bisous dans le cou. Ensuite ils ont connu les petites disputes qui font qu'un couple est un couple, mais cela se résolvait par une nuit très agitée, mais très tendre. Mais maintenant, ils ne passaient pas une seule journée sans se disputer et même le sexe ne résolvait plus rien. Ils faisaient chambre à part, et ne s'adressaient plus la parole jusqu'au lendemain matin. Aucun des deux n'aimaient ces moments, mais ils étaient trop fiers et trop têtus pour s'excuser en premier. Le sujet principal de leurs disputes était le mariage. Cela faisait au moins trois mois que Shura embêtait Angelo avec ce mot. Mariage le matin, mariage le midi, mariage le soir ! Le Cancer en avait plus qu'assez.

-Ecoute, tu sais parfaitement que je suis contre. Lança-t-il dans le vide.

-Je sais…Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ! Répondit l'Espagnol.

-Déjà, je trouve le mariage entre un homme et une femme stupide ! Mais entre deux hommes… C'est vrai quoi ! En quoi est ce qu'un bout de papier signé changerait les choses ? Répliqua Angelo, habitué à sortir ces mots.

-Mais je m'en fou du papier ! C'est juste le geste, la symbolique ! J'aimerais que tout le monde sache combien notre amour est fort, je veux le crier haut et fort !

-Ben monte sur le toit et cris le. Plaisanta le rital.

Erreur. Deux yeux brillants de colère se tournaient vers lui. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps ils brillaient de désir. Comme ce temps lui semble loin. Shura se leva et partit dans la chambre, suivit de près par Angelo, pensant que pour une fois, le lit allait les rapprocher. Mais il changea d'avis en voyant l'élu de son cœur sortir un sac et ouvrir les armoires.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le Cancer, redoutant une certaine réponse.

-Ca se voit non ? Je fais mes affaires. Répondit Shura, d'un ton las.

-Je suis pas encore aveugle merci. Je me demande juste pourquoi. Continua Angelo, agacé de nouveau.

-Je retourne chez moi.

A ces mots le Cancer explosa. Shura lui avait déjà fait des scènes mais là ! C'était le pompon ! Il lui arracha le sac des mains et le colla contre le mur. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Ils s'aiment, alors pourquoi tout laisser tomber ? Pour une histoire de mariage stupide ? N'importe quoi. Si Shura partait, Angelo ne saurait pas quoi faire sans lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre. Depuis leur résurrection, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, alors ils n'allaient tout de même pas le faire aujourd'hui ! Shura se dégagea sans peine de l'emprise de son amant. Mais celui-ci se posta devant la porte de la chambre.

-Tu ne pars pas ! C'est moi qui pars !

Fit le Cancer, en claquant bruyamment la porte. Shura se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas partir, il avait trop besoin de son Ange. Mais il espérait le faire réagir et entendre pour une fois une douce parole. Mais rien. Au contraire, il l'avait fait fuir. Bah ! Il reviendra bien vite. Qu'il aille se défouler un peu dehors.

Ho ça oui il allait se défouler ! Il en avait besoin. Des mois de disputes s'étaient accumulés en lui, et là il allait bientôt exploser. Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours se disputer ? Surtout à cause de ça. Remarque, il ferait peut-être bien d'accepter. Après tout même si cela ne représente rien pour lui, il ferait plaisir à Shura, et ils pourraient enfin vivre dans le bonheur suprême. De plus, s'il y avait une seule chose intéressante dans le mariage, c'était la nuit de noce. Ho oui une bonne nuit de sexe ! Cela fait si longtemps. Mais hors de question de céder au chantage. Quoique…Shura serait heureux et au moins il lui appartiendrait légalement. Angelo n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Saga regardait SON Shura ces derniers temps. Etant lui-même amoureux, il sait reconnaître quand un homme est sous le charme d'un autre. Et pas n'importe lequel, SON homme ! SON Shura ! SON amour. Pas celui de Saga. En plus le connaissant, il serait trop brutal avec lui, peut être même que si Saga le veut c'est juste pour le physique. Remarque, ça se comprend. Shura est si beau, si tendre, il est si fragile malgré ses airs de durs. Angelo repensa au jour où il s'était déclaré à Shura, un sourire tendre et rêveur sur ses lèvres.

-Hé ! Fais attention où tu marches mon mignon !

Cette voix le tira de ses pensées, et Angelo regarda en face de lui. Il reconnu son ami et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Excuse moi Mü. J'étais ailleurs… Fit il en se grattant la tête.

-C'est pas grave va ! Alors comment ça va ? Je veux dire avec ton Shushu d'amour. Tout le Sanctuaire l'a entendu crier tout à l'heure. Ca faisait longtemps d'ailleurs. Plaisanta le Bélier.

-Bof…On s'est encore disputé. Avoua le Cancer, penaud.

-ENCORE ! Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais ! Allons, ne me fais pas cette tête de crabe battu. Tu veux qu'on en parle chez moi ? Je t'offre un café.

Proposa le Saint de la première maison, en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ca lui ferait du bien de parler, il pourrait évacuer toute cette rage qu'il avait contre Shura. Contre Shura ? Non…Contre lui-même.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 :

C'est autour d'une tasse de thé que le Cancer se lâcha. Depuis le temps qu'il gardait ses craintes et ses colères au fond de lui, cela le rongeait. De plus, depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait trouvé en Mü, un confident très attentif et qui ne jugeait pas. Angelo pensait même que depuis leur retour sur Terre, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. A peu près tous les chevaliers d'or voyaient leur caractère se modifier. Ainsi, Shaka n'était plus aussi imbue de lui-même et avait souvent les yeux ouverts, se relation avec Aiolia lui avait sûrement fait découvrir de nouveau sentiments. En parlant de sentiments, le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas en reste. Depuis qu'il vit son idylle avec le Scorpion, il semble moins froid, cependant il gardait ses sentiments pour le seul homme qui compte dans sa vie. De l'autre côté, les Gémeaux apprenaient à vivre entre frères. L'ancien général de Poséidon était revenu passer quelques mois auprès de son frère…depuis ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Les seuls à n'avoir pas trop changé sont Aldébaran et Aphrodite. Le premier est toujours aussi amical et bon joueur, l'autre, toujours aussi excentrique, à ne s'occuper que de ses roses durant la journée et des apprentis le soir. Il arrive même qu'un Saint d'or s'y soit retrouver et Angelo en avait fait partit.

Finalement, Mü avait bien changé. Il avait comme une double personnalité. Lorsque l'on vient se confier à lui, il reste le sage et posé chevalier du Bélier. Mais lorsque l'on veut faire la fête, il est le premier à répondre présent. L'expérience de la mort les a tous bien changé. Pour ce qui est d'Angelo, c'est plutôt l'amour.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Fit le Bélier, se voulant réconfortant.

-Ca se voit que tu le connais pas. C'est une vraie tête de mule ! Matin, midi et soir je n'entends que le mot « mariage », ça m'agace.

-Ca prouve qu'il tient à toi. Moi j'aimerais bien que l'on ressente ça à mon égard. Avoua le Bélier en rougissant.

Angelo leva la tête et regarda Mü avec des yeux ronds. Mü avait-il quelqu'un en vu ? C'est ridicule mais, jamais il n'avait pensé que le Bélier pouvait s'intéresser aux autres…question sentiments.

-Me dis pas que toi aussi t'es un fana de mariage ! Demanda le Cancer, se disant qu'il serait temps de partir.

En voyant Angelo se lever, Mü en fit de même, un peu trop brusquement et s'écria.

-Pas de tout ! Si la personne que j'aime ne veut pas d'un mariage, alors mariage il n'y aura !

Le saint de la quatrième maison s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil et dévisagea le Bélier. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il demanda à son compère.

-Mü…Je connais cette personne…pas vrai ?

Le Capricorne faisait les cents pas. D'accord Angelo partait souvent à la fin d'une dispute, mais il revenait assez vite. Un jour Shura l'avait suivit et il s'était retrouvé au bord de la plage. Là le Cancer s'asseyait au bord de l'eau et regarder la mer sans fin. Il pouvait y passer des heures. Et puis ensuite il revenait et les amants s'excusaient mutuellement.

Mais quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. Cela faisait une bonne partie de l'après-midi qu'il était partit et il n'était pas à la plage. Le Saint du Capricorne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Même s'il avait changé, Angelo restait fragile psychologiquement. C'est cette fragilité qui avait fait succomber l'Espagnol. Au début Death Mask semblait cynique et volontairement méchant. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade et le véritable Angelo ne demandait qu'à sortir. Shura l'avait vite compris et s'était jeté à l'eau. Depuis ils vivaient et s'aimaient au grand jour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule…21h15 ! Il était partit toute l'après-midi et la soirée se terminerait bientôt. Shura attendait sagement à table, le dîner commençait à refroidir. Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute ! Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de mariage ? Mais ce n'est pas sa faute s'il aime son Angelo, son beau rital. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il veut que tout le monde sache qu'ils s'aiment. La tête posée sur les bras repliés sur la table, l'Espagnol attendait docilement, cherchant les excuses qu'il pourrait faire à son amant.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le cœur de Shura bondit, il se leva d'une traite et fila à la porte. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Angelo était sain et sauf. Allant à sa rencontre, il commença à s'excuser.

-Angelo ! Si tu savais comme je…

Mais, tandis qu'il avait les bras ouvert pour que son crabe se jette dans ses bras, ce dernier passa à côté de lui, sans même lui adresser un regard. Que lui arrivait il ? C'était bien la première fois que le Cancer agissait ainsi. Shura avait pu voir de la tristesse dans son regard, pas de la colère, de la tristesse. Etait-il malheureux à cause de leur dispute ?

-J'ai…le dîner est prêt. Fit finalement le Capricorne.

Mais Angelo ne s'en souciait guère. Il s'était contenté de le regarder tristement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Shura soupira, de toute façon il n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Il se dirigea également vers la chambre, Angelo était assit au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il semblait prit dans une réflexion intense. Doucement, Shura s'approcha du lit et passa ses bras autour de son amant. Ce dernier ne se dégagea pas, caressant même mécaniquement le bras de l'Espagnol.

Shura posa sa tête dans le cou d'Angelo et soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas eu ce genre de contact ? Trop longtemps. Lorsque l'Espagnol se chargeait d'embrasser la peau brune de son amant, ce dernier se redressa vivement et s'éloigna du lit. Shura remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Angelo était fébrile, le regard fuyant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et le pauvre Capricorne ne connaissait que trop bien cette attitude : Angelo avait fait quelque chose de mal et il voulait en parler. Exactement comme ce soir là, peu de temps après leur résurrection.

Flash Back

Death Mask vint par une nuit d'orage dans le dixième temple. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, offrant à un Shura pas très réveillé une scène digne des pires films d'horreurs. Le Cancer haletait, trempé jusqu'aux os, une main sur la porte. Shura ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que le T-shirt trempé de son ami moulant parfaitement ses muscles le rendaient plus que désirable. Mais très vite il se ressaisit en voyant l'état de son compagnon d'arme, il s'approcha de lui et passant un bras autour des épaules du Cancer, l'invitant a s'assoire dans le salon récemment aménagé. Shura ramena une serviette et une couverture qu'il posa sur les épaules du chevalier, puis il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café bien chaud. De longues minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, seul le bruit du tonnerre donné un semblant de vie.

-J'ai remis ça!

S'écria soudain le Cancer, comme si le dernier grondement venant du ciel l'avait poussé à avouer sa faute. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain au café qu'il faisait tourner dans sa tasse. Shura hocha de la tête, et croisa les jambes, se penchant en avant et murmurant pour ne pas effrayer son ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le Cancer soupira, retrouvant un semblant de sa personnalité.

-Un stupide apprenti m'a reproché ma trahison passée…

-Voyons ! Tu sais que nous t'avons tous pardonné.

-Oui ben c'est pas le cas de cet imbécile ! Reprit le Cancer. Il a dit que je ne le trompais pas, que je pouvais baisser le masque et montrer ma vraie nature au grand jour. Qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion et que dans peu de temps je recommencerais à tuer !

-Tu l'as ignoré ? Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Angelo baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, il reprit.

-J'ai essayé ! J'ai même voulu partir ! Mais ce crétin s'est cru plus fort que moi et m'a attaqué. Alors, comme il a vu que je ne riposterai pas, il m'a traité de poule mouillée, d'incapable, que je ne méritais pas d'être un chevalier d'or. Il m'a provoqué ! Alors…j'ai craqué…

Shura soupira profondément. C'est vrai tous ses compagnons d'armes lui avaient pardonné, et l'acceptaient à nouveau. Et Death Mask venait souvent se confier au Capricorne. Depuis le début ils étaient assez proches et ne se cachaient plus rien depuis leur retour à la vie. Shura lui avait même conseillé d'ignorer les imbéciles qui ne croyaient pas en lui, et le Saint du Cancer suivait sagement ce conseil.

Mais ce soir là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait attaqué le jeune apprenti, le ruant de coup. Sentir de nouveau cette jouissance en entendant sa victime crier de douleur, le supplier d'arrêter. Oui le véritable Death Mask n'était pas resté aux Enfers, il avait refait surface en même temps qu'Angelo.

Cependant, lorsque le Saint de la quatrième maison vit le regard affolé de sa victime, il la relâcha alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce. L'Italien se prit le visage entre les mains, tandis que l'apprenti se releva et couru de toutes ses forces. Il le regarda partir, l'orage éclata et le Cancer monta lentement les marches qui menaient jusque son temple.

Mais sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait dépassé la maison du Cancer et se retrouvait devant le neuvième temple. Là, il se dit qu'il avait besoin de parler, la peur que le cruel Death Mask reprenne le dessus le frappa au ventre. Malade, proche de la crise de folie, il grimpa quatre à quatre les dernières marches le conduisant à la maison suivante.

-Mais, ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu as réussi à le retenir. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Rassura le Capricorne, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Le regard inquiet et remplit de tristesse du quatrième gardien, l'incita à se lever et il s'assit sur le bras d'un fauteuil. L'Espagnol prit la tasse de son ami et la reposa sur la table basse du salon. Le pauvre Cancer tremblait de froid, ou peut-être de peur. A vrai dire, à cet instant précis Shura s'en moquait royalement. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il passa un bras autour du cou de l'Italien et le rapprocha de lui.

L'Italien se sentant immédiatement apaisé, posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et ferma les yeux, sentant chaque battement du cœur qui battait calmement. Quelle drôle de sensation, ces derniers temps dès qu'il avait une crise, ses jambes le menaient vers son ami latino, et une fois en contact tout problème semblait disparaître.

-Shura…je ne sais plus quoi faire…Je n'y arriverais jamais seul…

Se plaignit le Cancer, caressant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jambe de son ami. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette proximité était vraiment dangereuse. Mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami, surtout dans cet état.

-Alors laisse moi t'aider…à deux nous serons plus forts.

Shura se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcé ces mots tout haut. D'ici peu, Death Mask lui donnerait un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac et partirait à jamais, il ne fallait pas être le Grand Pope pour deviner ce que signifiaient ces quelques paroles. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit deux yeux brillant se tourner vers lui. Shura sentit ses joues piquer, et tourna vivement de la tête.

-Excuses moi…je déraille…

S'excusa l'Espagnol. Mais bien qu'il soit un peu perturbé, le Cancer n'était pas dupe et il avait bien vu ces magnifiques petites teintes rosées sur les joues du Capricorne. Il leva une main tremblante vers ce visage si troublant, et l'obligea à le regarder. Durant de longues secondes ils se regardaient, ne prononçant aucun mot, l'orage s'était calmé, comme s'il voulait laisser les deux futurs amants en paix.

D'un mouvement lent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Death Mask passa une main derrière la nuque de Shura et lentement un baiser naquit. Ce contact fut comme un choc électrique. D'un geste rapide, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, l'envie de goûter l'autre se fit plus pressant. Shura fut le premier à se laisser aller, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune Italien. Cette langue si délicieuse s'immisçant dans l'intimité buccale de son ami, n'en voulait que toujours plus.

Bientôt ce fut au tour de l'Espagnol de goûter pour la première fois le Cancer. Et leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet frénétique et très sensuel. Shura se laissa glisser du bras du fauteuil et vint s'assoire sur les genoux de son ami sans que leurs lèvres se quittent.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent longtemps de leur regard fiévreux. Tout allait si vite, trop vite peut être. Mais une douce chaleur envahit le bas du ventre de l'Espagnol. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas profiter de la faiblesse de son ami ! Bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Shura commença à se lever mais deux bras puissants le stoppèrent. Et les yeux de l'Italien l'intriguaient, il pouvait y voir une certaine flamme.

Les doux rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage de Death Mask. Quelle nuit il venait de passer. C'était la première fois qu'il tenter l'expérience avec un homme et contre toute attente cela ne se révéler pas aussi brutal que ça. C'était même très plaisant. Shura avait fait preuve de tellement de tendresse. Le Capricorne se révélait par ailleurs être un excellent amant. Le Cancer lui-même s'étonnait de sa façon d'être. Lui qui pensait que le sexe n'était qu'un bas instinct animal que l'homme devait assouvir, il venait de comprendre que c'était avant tout un moyen de faire comprendre à l'autre combien on…l'aime ?

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être amoureux, d'un homme qui plus est ! En tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit Shura, déjà réveillé, le regarder avec un étrange sourire. L'Italien se rendit alors compte que son « ami » passait une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant et le regardant tendrement. Il se releva, au dépit de Shura.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Pour tout te dire…pas assez. Plaisanta le Cancer.

-Tu sais…Commencèrent les deux. Shura baissa la tête en souriant et fit signe à Death Mask de poursuivre.

-Excuses-moi…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et je m'en veux. Je ne regrette pas la nuit que l'on vient de passer mais…tu es…Un excellent ami et je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour une histoire de cul.

La voix du Saint du Cancer était tremblante, faisant preuve de sentiments. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du Capricorne. Mais surtout, cette nuit, il avait pensé à vivre quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Et Death Mask voulait à tout prix éviter ça. L'amour ne mène à rien, et surtout, le sien n'est jamais partagé. A cause de sa réputation sans doute. Aussi, il avait décidé de mettre ça sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue. Il allait souffrir de ne plus être dans les bras de l'Espagnol. Ho ça oui ! Mais…il vaut mieux briser un cœur pour le laisser se réparer grâce à l'amitié.

Le Saint du Capricorne fut tout d'abord surpris par les propos de son ami. Mais très vite, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Andalou. Et, comme s'il avait comprit les craintes du rital, il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux bleus, descendant sur le torse encore nu pour finalement prendre sa main et mêler leurs doigts. Doucement, il porta la main à sa bouche et la baisa.

-Moi je ne suis pas désolé, et je ne m'en veux pas. A vrai dire…cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Tu es un excellent ami. Dis moi franchement…c'était juste une histoire de fesses pour toi ? Parce que pour moi…c'était plus le début d'une histoire d'amour.

-Shu…Shura ?

-Et oui mon pauvre Death Mask…Le gardien de la dixième maison est raide dingue de toi. Te quiero.

-Shura…je ne…enfin…je…tu…

Balbutiait le Cancer, s'étant relevé sur les coudes, ne sachant plus où il en était. Etait-ce une blague ? L'Espagnol l'aimait ? Personne ne l'aime. S'il ne s'aime pas lui-même, comment quelqu'un peut l'aimer ? Il fallait qu'il parte. Death Mask se leva précipitamment, cherchant ses vêtements. Shura lui attrapa fermement le bras et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Je t'en pris ! Même si ce n'est pas réciproque, ne me fuis pas. Je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi…surtout après cette nuit. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en pris. J'ai trop besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas être mon amant, reste au moins mon ami.

Les mots de Shura frappèrent le Cancer en plein cœur. Ainsi, le Capricorne était sérieux ? Ou alors il avait un talent d'acteur hors du commun. Non, ce regard, cette tristesse, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Les jambes du Cancer tremblaient, et il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le regard de Shura. Non impossible, Shura se moquait de lui…

-Angelo… Souffla l'Espagnol.

Les yeux d'Angelo s'agrandirent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas entendu ce prénom ? La détresse qui se lisait dans le regard de Shura blessait le Cancer au plus profond de son âme. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, silencieux. Puis d'un même élan leurs corps se retrouvèrent, et leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Le rital pu sentir le cœur de l'Andalou battre aussi fort que le sien battait. Et après un très court instant, il se rendit compte que leurs cœurs ne battaient plus qu'à l'unisson. Angelo se détacha de leur étreinte, et murmura tout bas, le regard fuyant.

-Credo ché…ti amo.

Fin du Flash Back

Shura sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à ce moment. Angelo était si fragile et avec le temps il s'était renforcé. Du moins il le croyait… Assit au bord du lit, il inspira profondément.

-Angelo…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La chambre était plongée dans un calme plat. Angelo tournait le dos à Shura depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de ce dernier. Il se leva et s'avança vers le Cancer, posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. Grâce à se contact, Shura pu sentir qu'Angelo tremblait un peu. L'Espagnol tressaillit à son tour et obligea le Cancer à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Pas la peine qu'ils se parlent. Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble et malgré leurs disputent, leurs regards leur suffisaient amplement. Shura retira ses mains et détourna la tête. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux cobalts de son amant exprimait du regret, mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison que ce fameux soir. Et bizarrement Shura aurait préféré. Posant une main sur son cœur, il prit son courage à deux pour demander.

-Qui…est-ce ? Je le connais ?

-Shura…ce n'est pas important.

-Bien sûr que si ! Qui est-ce ? Comment il est ? Il est plus jeune ? C'est un apprenti ou un chevalier ? Réponds !

-C'est…Mü.

Shura se sentit tomber dans un trou sans fin. Pas la peine que l'ancien Death Mask lui lance les Cercles d'Hadès, il y sombrait seul. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait tant pouvait l'avoir trahit ? Angelo s'approcha et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui fut son amant durant quatre ans. Ce dernier le repoussa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Dis moi que tu ne vas pas le revoir. Que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-A quoi ça servirait ?

-Dis le !

-Désolé…

-Sors d'ici…

Shura faisait face à Angelo, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi l'avait il trahit après quatre ans de vie commune ? Ce n'était tout de même pas une vengeance par rapport à cette stupide dispute ? Non bien sûr que non. Angelo est peut être rancunier mais il n'est pas stupide. Voyant que le Cancer ne bougeait pas, Shura cria de toutes ses forces.

-SORS D'ICI !

Angelo baissa la tête et quitta son propre temple. Il valait mieux ne pas énerver le Capricorne d'avantage. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et même s'il était en Grèce, ça ne lui disait rien de dormir dehors. Il se dirigea vers un autre temple.

Shura de son côté se laissa tomber sur le lit et exprima enfin sa peine. Prit d'une grande fureur, il se leva et frappa de toutes ses forces dans les murs. L'Espagnol s'arrêta seulement non pas parce que ses mains ensanglantées souffraient le martyr, simplement parce qu'un visiteur venait de crier son nom. Les yeux rouges, il tourna son regard vers le nouveau.

-Saga…tires-toi, j'ai envie de parler à personne là.

Le dit Saga s'avança vers le jeune Capricorne et lui prit une de ses mains. Le Grec lança un regard sévère à Shura et le gifla.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Shura baissa la tête. Une gifle ne lui faisait rien, son cœur souffrait trop pour qu'une simple claque lui fasse plus mal. Il retira sa main de celle de Saga et s'éloigna. Puis contre toute attente, il se mit à rire, faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Comme s'il était prit d'une folie.

-Ce qu'il m'a prit ? C'est simple ! Le petit protégé de notre cher Pope s'est tapé mon mec ! Voila ce qu'il se passe ! Regarde moi…quel idiot je fais. J'suis un crétin qui croit en l'Amour, cocu, la main en sang et qui raconte ses problèmes devant le premier imbécile venu.

Saga n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Shura pleurait, se blessait les mains et maintenant il riait. Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? Le Gémeaux s'avança vers son frère d'arme et le prit par les épaules. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

-Allons Shura, je suis sûr que…

-Mais arrêtes ! Je vais bien ! La preuve…J'ai envie d'aller danser ! De faire la fête !

Tout en disant cela il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et en revint dix minutes chrono plus tard. Ses mains soignées, et habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un T-shirt blanc. Saga prit au dépourvu l'arrêta et lui demanda.

-Tu vas où là ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Bah je te l'ai dit. Je vais faire la fête. Y'a un petit pub branché pas trop loin du Sanctuaire.

-Shura…Je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit un bon remède…

Mais Shura n'en avait cure. Il était déjà partit, ne prêtant aucune importance aux paroles de son aîné. Saga soupira et suivit de loin l'Espagnol. Pas question de le laisser aller dans ce genre d'endroit seul et dans cet état. Il le connaissait si calme et réfléchit. L'Amour peut vous faire faire des choses incroyables.

En restant à une distance raisonnable, le Gémeaux suivait son ami et essayait de ne pas le perdre de vue. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans un bar nommé « Les Nuits Blanches ». Tout habitant de la ville savait parfaitement que ce pub n'était en aucun cas fréquentable. C'était l'accès à la débauches et aux désires sexuels plus étranges les uns que les autres. Shura n'allait tout de même pas… Effrayé, Saga entra lui aussi.

L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. L'odeur d'alcool mêlée à celle de la cigarette était insoutenable. Le Grec chercha du regard son ami et le trouva au fond de la salle, en compagnie d'individus louches. Saga préféra attendre et voir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Même si Shura était faible émotionnellement en ce moment, il s'arrêterait au bon moment et reprendrait ses esprits.

Monumentale erreur.

Deux heures venaient de passer, et Shura s'installait à présent à califourchon sur un des hommes qui lui tenaient compagnie. A priori, le Capricorne avait franchit ses limites depuis bien longtemps. Le Gémeaux n'y tenait plus. Voir son ami se faire toucher, embrasser de la sorte le mettait dans une colère noire. Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il se posta face aux hommes devant lui et les défiait du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Participer peut-être ?

Plaisanta l'un des hommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour lui. Saga sentit un feu brûlant envahir ses vaines. Sans savoir pourquoi, il empoigna Shura et le leva. Ce dernier titubait et riait aux éclats. Saga lui entoura la taille de son bras puissants.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec MON petit ami ?

Et comme pour prouver que ce qu'il disait était vrai, d'un geste brusque il fit s'unir leurs lèvres. Comme il l'espérait, Shura ne montrerait aucune résistance, bien au contraire, le jeune Andalou approfondit le baiser, passant ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur.

Lorsque Saga interrompit le baiser, l'odeur d'alcool étant insupportable, il sentit deux jambes se nouer autour de sa taille et une langue plus qu'indiscrète lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Shura jouait son rôle de petit ami éméché à la perfection !

Les hommes étaient totalement sidérés de voir leur jouet de la nuit s'envoler avec son propriétaire. Ils les regardaient tous avec une certaine envie, l'un d'entre eux se leva en voyant partir le « couple ».

-La prochaine fois empêche ta copine de chauffer les autres. C'est pas la peine de venir nous sermonner si t'es pas capable de gérer les chaleurs de ton mec !

Pour seule réponse, l'imprudent atterrit sur les genoux de ses compagnons, plutôt sonné. Le regard brûlant de Saga fit baisser la tête des autres, au cas où un autre aurait l'idée de l'embêter. Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait de taille pour prétendre au rôle d'héro du jour, Saga leur tourna le dos et quitta le bar, avec un Shura totalement désinhibé accroché à sa taille. Une fois dehors, le pauvre grec essaya de décoller la sangsue Espagnol plus connue sous le nom de Shura du Capricorne.

-Shura ça suffit !

-Voyons chéri, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Saga prit Shura sous son bras et fila à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Il s'arrêta au troisième temple, se disant qu'Angelo n'aimerait pas retrouver un Capricorne pas frais le lendemain dans son lit. Ce dernier frapper sur le dos du Grec en vociférant des propositions plus que déplacées, il alla jusqu'à tenter de baisser le pantalon de son « amant ». Heureusement pour Saga, Kanon n'était pas là ce soir, tant mieux il pourrait s'occuper de Shura calmement.

Chez le Bélier la nuit s'était annoncée tout aussi mouvementée. Plus tôt dans la soirée, le Cancer avait trouvé refuge chez son nouvel amant. Le chevalier aux cheveux mauves vint ouvrir et vit avec joie qu'Angelo était revenu. Il l'invita à entrer et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de thé. Il s'installa en face de l'Italien, nerveux.

-J'ai parlé avec Shura…de ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

Avoua enfin le Cancer après un long silence. Mu le regarda incrédule. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place du Capricorne. Comme il devait souffrir, tout comme il avait souffert durant ces quatre ans de voir les deux latinos filer le parfait amour. Les voir tous les jours s'enlacer, s'embrasser, entendre même parfois leurs cris de plaisirs, sentir se cosmos si chaud et remplit d'amour sincère.

-Et…qu'a…qu'est…ce qu'il en dit ?

-Il m'a demandé de choisir…et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai choisi toi, Mu. C'est toi que j'aime à présent.

Devant cette révélation, le chevalier du Bélier en laissa tomber sa tasse. Il ne rêvait pas, Angelo l'avait choisit lui, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Son Angelo avait laissé tomber Shura pour venir avec lui. Il venait de détruire un couple, mais même s'il en ressentait une légère honte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Enfin il allait pouvoir vivre aux côtés de celui qu'il chérissait depuis de nombreuses années. Bien avant leur résurrection, Mu c'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le rital le jour où ils se sont affrontés devant son temple durant la bataille contre Hadès. La douleur qu'il ressentait après avoir tué son ancien compagnon d'armes. Mais aujourd'hui tout était oublié, les trahisons, les assassinats, tout. Ils avaient recommencé une nouvelle vie et celle-ci lui offrait enfin l'amour dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

-Je…j'arrive pas à le croire…Pourquoi ?

Demanda le Bélier, fou de joie malgré ses paroles. Le Cancer ferma les yeux et lui sourit, puis se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant l'Atlante en lui prenant les mains.

-Je ne sais pas…A vrai dire, cela fait un moment que je me remettais en question. Il n'y avait plus cette alchimie entre Shura et moi. Je me souviens que lorsque nous nous unissions, une étrange et douce chaleur nous entourait. Shaka disait que nos cosmos ne formaient plus qu'un, que nous avions trouvé notre âme sœur. L'idiot que je suis le croyait…mais avec le temps.

-Lorsque nous avons…tu as ressentit ça ?

Angelo fit non de la tête, mais sourit tout de même en caressant les douces mains qui étaient sous les siennes.

-Mais, je ne désespère pas de le ressentir un jour.

En disant cela, l'Italien remarqua qu'une larme roula sur la joue du Bélier, il l'essuya de son pouce et caressa ensuite sa joue avec douceur. Mu ne revenait pas de la douceur dont l'ancien Death Mask pouvait faire preuve. Il le savait changé mais pas à ce point. Shura l'avait vraiment transformé. Doucement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et naquit un beau et sensuel baiser. Angelo se releva et Mu en fit de même, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. L'Italien passa une main derrière la nuque de son cadet. Petit à petit, ils ressentirent tous les deux ce même feu qui les avaient consumé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La nuit allait être longue.

Chez le Gémeaux, la nuit s'annonçait elle aussi très longue. Saga essayait de calmer les ardeurs de son cadet comme il pouvait. Mais l'Espagnol se montrait plutôt résistant et très entreprenant. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il entourait de son corps celui du Grec et laissait vagabonder ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur la peau douce et parfumée du cou du pauvre hôte. Plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait insoutenable. Depuis combien de temps rêvait il de ce genre de scène avec le Capricorne ? C'était exactement comme il l'imaginait, moins brusque peut-être, mais l'alcool faisait délirer le jeune Andalou. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa Shura et le jeta sur son lit.

Le regard de braise que lui lançait le Saint de la dixième maison était tout bonnement envoûtant. Hypnotisé par ce regard lubrique, Saga se rendit compte trop tard que Shura l'avait attirait dans le lit et n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

-Shura calme toi ! Je t'en pris !

-Mais quoi ! J'ai envie de toi, me dis pas que je te fais pas envie!

-C'est pas ça mais…T'es avec Angelo…on a pas le droit !

-Je m'en fou ! Il s'est pas gêné pour s'envoyer avec cet abruti de Mu ! Alors maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble moi aussi je vais m'amuser.

-Tu risques de faire une sacrée bêtise !

-Laisse…le plus important c'est que j'en ai envie et…je vois que toi aussi.

En effet, Shura étant décidé à s'amuser, posa sa main sur l'entrejambe et remarqua l'effet qu'il faisait au Gémeaux. Se dernier rougit furieusement et enleva la main posée sur sa virilité. Désapprouvant la réaction de son aîné, Shura plaqua avec force le Gémeaux sous lui et le pauvre Grec tentait de raisonner son ami. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent à la réalité. Lorsque Shura serait de nouveau sobre, il s'en voudrait et regretterait. Et même si Saga ne regretterait rien il se sentirait coupable. Il était difficile pour le Gémeaux de résister, lui qui depuis longtemps aimé le Capricorne, qui maudissait le Cancer d'avoir sauté sur l'occasion avant lui. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'un couple brisé. Mais, Shura se montrait plus qu'intéressait et il en faudrait de peu pour que Saga succombe.

La langue chaude du Capricorne torturait délicieusement la peau du Gémeaux, et l'excitation de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus conséquente. La nuit allait être longue…très longue.

Au petit matin, Angelo avait décidé de voir comment Shura allait. Ils s'étaient quittés dans de mauvais termes et connaissant le Capricorne, il aurait pu faire une bêtise. Angelo entra enfin dans son temple et sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que l lit n'était pas défait et que le temple était surtout vide. A la vitesse de la lumière, il se dirigea vers le dixième temple, priant pour que son ancien petit ami s'y trouve.

Espérance vaine, le temple du Capricorne était aussi vide que le sien. Angelo redescendit, inquiet. Il avait beau demander à ses frères d'armes s'ils n'avaient pas vu Shura, la réponse était toujours négative. Il trouva enfin Milo et Camus, faisant leur petite balade habituelle.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Shura ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda Camus.

-T'as pas assuré cette nuit et il est partit voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'est pas venu me voir…Il a aucun goût ton petit copain.

Plaisanta Milo. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard remplit de tristesse de la part d'Angelo et un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Camus. Milo lança un regard signifiant « Ben quoiiii ? » Angelo soupira et se décida à expliquer au couple ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Après tout, ils étaient le couple avec qui Shura et lui aimaient parler et ils sortaient souvent ensemble.

Après avoir apprit la dispute de la veille, Milo regrettait amèrement ses paroles. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, le couple latino n'était plus aussi en phase qu'il l'avait été. Mais le Grec et le Français ne pensaient pas qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Milo passa une main autour des épaules de son frère d'armes et tenta de le rassurer.

-T'inquiète pas va ! Je suis sûr qu'il est partit chez un de nos amis pour vider son sac. Une rupture c'est pas facile à avaler. Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi à ta place.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Aphrodite qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation. Il arborait un sourire mesquin et sournois. Roulant des hanches il s'approcha des autres.

-Figurez vous qu'hier, je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé d'aller m'amuser. Alors je suis allé au Nuits Blanches et devinez qui j'ai vu ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, trop heureux de pouvoir faire souffrir le Cancer. Le Poisson n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'il délaisse son amitié à l'amour qu'il portait pour le Capricorne. En un mot : il l'avait vécu comme une trahison de la part de ses deux seuls amis.

-Shura ! Il semblait pas si triste que ça en fait. Je l'ai d'abord vu en compagnie d'une troupe de mâles en chaleur. Et après quelques paroles et quelques verres, il s'était plutôt rapproché d'eux. Pour ne pas dire grimper dessus ! Et eux n'étaient pas déçus du spectacle. Mais ce qui est le plus drôle c'est quand un autre s'est invité dans le groupe.

-Aphrodite, ferme la !

Intervint le Scorpion, serrant le poing. L'avertissement n'avait aucun effet sur le Saint du Poisson, qui continua sa petite vengeance.

-Je disais donc…Alors que Shura s'occupait à chauffer ses nouveaux amis, un autre Saint d'or s'est ramené. Je vous le donne en mille, le magnifique, le grand, l'irrésistible SAGA ! Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il a sauvé ton petit copain des griffes de ces assoiffés de sexe…Pour lui rouler une pelle grandiose ! Me sentant impliqué dans le sort de nos deux amis, je me suis rapproché, et j'ai parfaitement entendu Saga criait sur le groupe qu'il ne fallait pas touché à SON petit ami. Shura n'avait pas l'air contre, au contraire…Vu comment il s'est collé à lui. Une vraie femelle en rute je vous jure ! Et puis, après avoir calmé le petit groupe, Saga est partit avec un Shura qui préparait déjà la nuit chaude qu'ils allaient passer.

La vengeance était accomplit. Aphrodite regarda fièrement Angelo se précipiter vers la troisième maison, après être resté un instant le regard perdu. Le Poisson arborait un sourire large, fier de lui. Il reçu une claque de Camus. A l'étonnement général, lui qui était si calme, il semblait cette fois hors de lui.

-J'espère que t'es fier de toi !

-Assez…

Répondit le Saint de la dernière maison, puis il leur tourna le dos et repartit savourant sa basse vengeance. Le Cancer ne pouvait pas y croire. Shura, son Shura qui disait l'aimait l'aurait aussi vite remplacé ? Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de mariage ? Il l'aurait oublié pour ce stupide Grec beaucoup trop vieux pour lui ? Aphrodite s'était moqué de lui, tout simplement. Que ne ferait il pas pour le faire enrager.

Mais les espérances de l'Italien disparues lorsqu'il constata que Shura avait bien passé la nuit chez le Gémeaux. Cachant son cosmos, il s'approcha de la troisième maison et se cacha derrière une colonne afin d'entendre la petite conversation entre les deux Saints d'or. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit l'Espagnol serrer le Grec dans ses bras. Ils affichaient tous les deux un large sourire. Avant de partir, Shura remercia le Gémeaux.

-Je te remercie pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Bon je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche…on se revoit tout à l'heure ?

-Je t'en pris…tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Avec plaisir ! A tout à l'heure et bonne douche !

Le Cancer se laissa glisser le long de la colonne, Shura l'avait-il donc trahit aussi rapidement ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur ? Mêlée à de la colère ?

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Arrivé dans son temple, Shura se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'aspirine que lui avait donné Saga commençait à faire effet. Il n'en revenait pas, et plaignait son ami. Il avait dû passer une nuit affreuse à essayer de le calmer. Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la nuit de folie qu'ils avaient passé, Shura s'était sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Dire qu'il avait dragué ouvertement le chevalier des Gémeaux, qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'ils avaient faillit passer à des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses. Heureusement que Saga était quelqu'un de réfléchit et calme. Dire qu'il avait faillit tromper Angelo.

Le Capricorne entra dans la cabine de douche laissa courir l'eau sur son corps. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Mais très vite il se laissa envahir par un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Pourquoi Angelo l'avait-il quitté ? D'accord tout n'était pas rose ces derniers temps, mais l'Espagnol ne se doutait pas que ça se terminerait. Mais à chaque fois, Shura repensait à l'attitude des Gémeaux. Qui aurait pu dire où il serait à cette heure s'il n'était pas intervenu. Sentant un cosmos violent se rapprocher de son temple, Shura soupira avant de sortir de la douche. Le visiteur était devant les portes de son temple, l'Andalou se passa une serviette autour de la taille et sortit accueillir son invité. Ou plutôt ses invités.

-Camus, Milo ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour Shura.

Répondit Camus. Milo moins poli agressa le Capricorne.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as tout foutu en l'air ! Bravo !

Shura ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que lui disait son homologue. D'un geste de la main Camus calma son ami et regarda Shura. Ce dernier les invita à s'installer dans le salon. Faisant face à ses amis, Shura attendait plus d'explication et sentait que dans très peu de temps, son mal de crâne allait lui reprendre.

-On vient de voir Angelo. Il est super en colère. C'est comme ça que t'espère l'avoir de nouveau à tes côtés ? Vociféra le Scorpion.

-Hein ? Redemanda le Capricorne ne voyant pas de quoi pouvait parler Milo.

Camus reprit calmement.

-Ce que Milo essaie de te dire, c'est qu'Angelo a apprit pour toi et Saga la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'il est jaloux. Pour ma part je n'ai aucune opinion sur ce que tu as fait, sauf que ça m'étonne de toi. Je comprends parfaitement que la trahison d'Angelo t'ai fait mal, mais de là à te réfugier dans les bras du premier venu…

-Minute ! Vous croyez que Saga et moi, on…

-On le croit pas on en est sûr ! Cria presque Milo.

-Ne dit pas le contraire, Angelo t'a vu sortir du troisième temple et serrer Saga dans tes bras, le remerciant pour la « folle nuit » que vous avez passé. Franchement tu me déçois Shura. D'accord Angelo t'a trompé mais c'est juste une passade. Tu crois franchement qu'après quatre ans de vie commune, il va te laisser tomber pour un autre ? Tu me déçois.

Shura resta silencieux. Ainsi, Angelo était jaloux ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Saga, et même si c'était le cas, lui et Angelo n'étaient plus ensemble, il avait tout de même le droit de refaire sa vie ! Mais, une idée germa dans la tête du jeune Espagnol. Angelo était jaloux…Il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche et avec un peu de chance…le reconquérir. Il afficha un regard neutre et répondit enfin.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Et encore moins à Angelo. Ce que je fais me regarde. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. De plus c'est Angelo le responsable, il n'avait qu'à pas me laisser tomber. Alors ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi !

-Nous n'en faisons rien. Répondit Camus.

-Ben si ! Vous êtes nos amis ! Vous croyez qu'on va rester là à vous regarder vous détruire ! Tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil Shura !

Amusé, Shura poussa la farce jusqu'au bout. Il se leva et prit un air en colère. Montrant du doigt la sortie, il cria presque.

-Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça ! Laissez Saga, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne se plaindre de vous ! Maintenant sortez !

Milo qui voulu répondre, fut arrêté par Camus, qui se leva et l'obligea à quitter le temple du Capricorne. Une fois ses amis partis, Shura se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et éclata de rire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Angelo était jaloux ! Les jours prochains allaient vraiment être très divertissants.

Plus bas, dans le huitième temple, Milo ouvrit la porte de ses appartements dans un grand fracas, laissant ensuite apparaître Camus à sa suite, entrer également. L'air sans expression du Verseau disparut une fois la porte refermée, laissant place à celui de la colère. Le Scorpion envoya au loin une pile de livre d'un geste furieux.

-C'est pas la peine de casser, Milo !

-Ho, tais toi ! Je te signale que tu dois être de mon côté !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le devrais.

-Attends, me dis pas que c'est pas déguelasse ce qu'à fait Shura à Angelo !

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit l'inverse. C'est Angelo qui est immonde. Shura était triste, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, de plus ils avaient rompu, donc techniquement, notre ami n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Mais c'est ça défend le ! Ho pauvre petit Shushu, il était triste, il a bu, Saga est venu le réconforté et prit dans le feu de l'action ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient ! Laisse moi rire ! T'as bien vu ce matin la mine réjouit qu'il avait quand on lui a dit qu'Angelo souffrait !

-Je n'ai pas entendu Angelo dire qu'il souffrait, nous l'avons simplement croisé et il nous a confirmé les dires d'Aphrodite. A aucun moment je n'ai entendu un mot appartenant au champ lexical de la souffrance.

-C'est ça ton problème ! T'es tellement froid à l'intérieur que t'as même pas remarqué la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage ! T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?

-Hooo Milo du Scorpion, tu vas pas recommencer !

Le ton était donné. Les deux Saint d'Or recommençaient à se disputer. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'une dispute éclate. Et à chaque fois, selon Milo, Camus était en tort. C'est lui qui ne faisait jamais d'effort, qui n'était jamais du même avis que son ami de cœur, cœur par ailleurs qui semblait être aussi dur que de la glace. Grâce à son entraînement, le noble Saint des Glaces conservait plus de dignité que le furieux Scorpion. Les bras croisés, droit comme un piquet, Camus regardait, en retenant tout de même une certaine colère, Milo qui passait ses nerfs sur les objets du temple : vases, tables, cadres,… Mais le gardien du onzième temple perdit son sang froid lorsque le Grec envoya à travers la fenêtre un livre…non ! LE livre. Celui que Camus lisait et relisait tout les jours : L'Etranger.

-MILO ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement…

-Si ! Et alors ? Tu ne te soucis pas de ce que je ressens, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des égards envers toi !

-Tu as été trop loin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te supporter, je n'en peux plus ! C'est terminé !

Après avoir expliqué sommairement les raisons de leur séparation, et avoir lancé quelques insultes dans son français natal que le Grec ne comprit pas, Camus claqua sans regret la porte du huitième temple, se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce maudit tas de pierre, à moins de donner la mort à son gardien. Milo quant à lui, ne s'était même pas retourné, n'écoutant pas les fadaises que pouvait prononcer son petit ami. A chaque fois c'était comme ça. Demain, le Grec irait chez le Français pour s'excuser et tout irait pour le mieux.

En bas du Sanctuaire, à la première maison, Angelo arrivait de très mauvaise humeur chez son nouveau petit ami. L'Italien n'accorda ni regard ni parole au Bélier. Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine avec un large sourire, qui disparut bien vite en voyant l'état d'esprit du Cancer. Mu s'approcha du canapé au Angelo s'était laissé tombé. L'ancien assassin, avait bras et jambes croisés, la tête baissée, semblant vraiment contrarié. L'Atlante s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et passa une main autour des épaules de son ami.

-Ca c'est mal passé ?

Demanda t il, sachant qu'il devait aller s'expliquer avec Shura. Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Mu en conclu donc que la scène ne s'était sûrement pas déroulée comme l'avait prévu Angelo. Après un long moment silencieux, le Bélier soupira. Même s'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis hier soir, l'Atlante avait eu l'occasion d'observer celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis tant d'années. Et il savait que rien d'autre ne pourrait délasser l'Italien, à part un bon petit combat. Embrassant les cheveux d'Angelo, Mu se leva et se planta devant lui, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Le rital leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'avait le Bélier en tête.

-Quoi ?

-Viens aux arènes, ça te fera du bien !

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et pour la première fois de la journée, Angelo sourit, prenant la main de Mu dans la sienne, lui donnant de légers baisers.

Shura arriva chez Saga peu après le départ de Camus et Milo. Cette histoire prenait un côté amusant. Angelo l'avait trompé puis quitté, Shura qui était resté fidèle malgré tout, s'était rendu compte que son « ancien » petit et meilleur ami était jaloux. L'Espagnol allait jouer ! Un peu avant le troisième temple, Shura augmenta son cosmos, prévenant Saga, et par la même occasion Angelo, de son arrivée chez les Gémeaux. Le gardien du troisième temple vint ouvrir, du moins…

-Salut Kanon !

-Ha non désolée, moi c'est Saga. Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Te fou pas de moi, je sais vous différencier !

-Shura ! Comment oses-tu te comporter comme ça après la nuit que nous avons passé ?

-Kanon, casses toi t'es lourd !

Dit une troisième voix, arrivant vers eux. Kanon (qui était bien Kanon), se retira, un peu déçu que sa blague n'est pas marchée. Saga tendit la main à Shura qui s'apprêta à la prendre, lorsqu'Angelo descendait les marches qui menaient jusqu'au premier temple. L'Espagnol se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Saga marche dans la combine sans protester. Au moment où Angelo passait devant eux, Shura se jeta au cou du Grec et nicha sa tête dans la nuque du Gémeaux.

-C'est fou comme t'as pu me manquer !

-Ha…heu…ben…toi…toi aussi.

Répondit Saga, totalement prit au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Angelo quand à lui, pressa subitement le pas, après avoir assisté à cette scène, baissant la tête, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches. Une fois l'Italien hors de vue, Shura se détacha de Saga, un peu honteux.

-Excuses-moi…Mais c'était nécessaire.

Saga ne s'en formalisa pas, pensez vous ! Shura qui se jette à son cou, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Après avoir reprit ses esprits le Gémeaux invita le Capricorne à entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et après avoir vérifié que Kanon ne soit pas dans les parages, Shura se lança.

-Saga j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à te dire peut sembler stupide et méchant mais…c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser…mon ami.

Dit Saga, en versant un verre. Shura sourit faiblement et continua ses explications.

-Voilà, ce matin apparemment, Angelo nous a vu à la sortie de ton temple. Et un peu après Camus et Milo sont venus me dire qu'Angelo était jaloux. Il croit que toi et moi on a…enfin tu vois. Bref, une idée m'a traversait l'esprit. Si j'arrive à rendre jaloux Angelo, il va me revenir, car s'il est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime toujours n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que pour le rendre jaloux, j'avais pensé que…toi et moi…on ferait croire aux autres qu'on est ensemble.

Voila, il avait avoué. Shura baissa la tête, et sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de verre se briser. Surprit, Saga en avait laissé tomber sa bouteille et regardait Shura fixement. Tout se passa très vite. Shura lui demandait de sortir avec…non de faire semblant. Mais ça voudrait dire passer tout de même du temps ensemble, le serer dans ses bras, l'embrasser même…Pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps. Le cœur du Grec battait fort dans sa poitrine, tellement il était heureux. Après tout, même s'ils faisaient semblant, la ruse du Capricorne ne fonctionnerait peut être pas, et Angelo se rendrait compte qu'il n'aurait plus aucun sentiment envers lui. Ainsi, Saga pourra réconforter Shura et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient être ensemble réellement.

-D'accord !

Shura n'en revenait pas. Il était heureux que son ami accepte d'entrer dans sa combine, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si rapide et surtout, Saga semblait content. Ne connaissant rien des sentiments que le Gémeaux éprouvait pour lui, il se dit que Saga trouvait cette histoire amusante. L'Andalou sourit, et d'un signe de tête le remercia, il se leva et se lova dans les bras du Gémeaux avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

-Bon ben on se voit aux arènes. Saga…surtout il faut que personne ne soit au courant. A tout à l'heure.

Saga resta planté devant la sortit, les battements de son cœur se calmant peu à peu. Trois fois en une matinée que Shura l'avait prit dans ses bras. Son visage s'assombrit néanmoins. Si Angelo tombait dans le piège, Saga souffrirait affreusement. Mais que ne ferait il pas pour voir l'homme qu'il aime heureux ? Même sans lui… Saga sortit de ses sombres pensées et se dirigea dans sa chambre. L'entraînement commencerait bientôt, la première occasion pour lui de se montrer avec Shura à son bras. Un peu en retrait apparut Kanon, semblant réfléchir. Il avait entendu toute la conversation entre son frère et le Capricorne. Cette histoire serait amusante, voir les deux latinos se faire la guerre serait marant. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le laissait penser que ça tournerait mal.

Un peu plus tard, aux arènes :

Quelques Saints d'Or étaient déjà présent, discutant entre eux. Shaka et Aiolia ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde. L'entraînement était le seul moment de la journée où ils pouvaient se laisser aller sans faire attention, vu que les apprentis n'étaient pas encore là. Aphrodite parlait de sa dernière création avec Aldébaran et Dohko. Et Aiolos plaisantait avec Kanon des dernières excuses que sortait le Lion pour repousser Marine, qui ne désespérait pas de le conduire sur le chemin de l'hétérosexualité. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, la bonne humeur était reine, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre.

Mais cela changea très vite, lorsque Camus arriva…seul ! Un froid glacial remontait le long des épines dorsales à quiconque prononçait le nom de Milo. D'ailleurs en parlant du Scorpion, on en voit la queue. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur lui aussi, et n'accorda aucun regard au Saint des Glaces. Les Saints ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça. Camus et Milo avaient l'habitude de se disputer. Ce qui étonna vraiment les chevaliers fut l'arrivait d'Angelo et Mu. L'Italien avait son bras autour de la taille du Bélier et ils riaient ensemble, Mu se laissant même embrasser par Angelo. Seul Aphrodite, Kanon, Milo et Camus n'étaient pas étonnés. Du moins…il ne resta très vite plus que Kanon, car de l'autre côté Saga arriva avec Shura de la même manière que le couple précédant.

-Ben…C'est quoi cette blague ?

Demanda Dohko, en voyant ça. Le silence des autres confirmait qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Mais Kanon voulant faire son intéressant prit la parole.

-C'est simple…Angelo et Mu sont ensemble, et même chose pour mon frère et Shura. Y sont pas mignons ?

Le regard médusait qu'offrait les chevaliers d'or, donnait à Kanon l'envie irrésistible de rire. S'isolant un peu sur les gradins, il essaya d'étouffer ses pouffements. Les deux nouveaux couples se firent face, les latinos se rapprochant un peu plus de leur partenaire. Mu se sentant mal à l'aise, obligea Angelo à venir s'assoire. L'entraînement allait pouvoir commencer.

Comme d'habitude, Shaka et Aiolia s'affrontaient, ne supportant pas qu'un de leurs amis touche l'autre. Dohko demanda à Aphrodite si ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'opposer à un « vieux » chevalier, et le Suédois ne refusa pas, passant même sa main sur les fesses de la Balance en disant qu'il n'avait rien de vieux. Aldébaran promit à Kanon qu'il ne frapperait pas aussi fort que la dernière fois. Mais ce dernier refusa, disant qu'il serait préférable de faire quelques petits changements. Ainsi Dohko allait affronter Milo, Shura était avec Aldébaran, Camus tomba sur Aphrodite, Mu se proposa à Kanon. Il ne restait plus que Saga et Angelo. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Shaka s'opposa à changer une nouvelle fois les groupes, disant que de toute façon ce n'étaient que des combats amicaux et que ni Saga, ni Angelo seraient assez fou pour se battre à mort.

Kanon haussa des épaules et chaque groupe prit place dans l'arène. Tout ce passa plutôt bien, chacun charriant plus son adversaire que le battant. L'entraînement était avant tout un moyen de se voir et de ne pas trop perdre la main, même si leur carrière de Gardien des douze maisons n'avait à présent plus d'avenir. Soudain Kanon reçu de plein fouet le poing du Bélier. Ce dernier s'excusa en l'aidant à se relever. Mais le Gémeaux semblait plus préoccupé par autre chose. Mu regarda dans la même direction que Kanon. Se qu'il craignait allait bientôt arriver…

Saga et Angelo s'affrontait et le discours qu'ils tenaient n'avait rien d'amical.

Fin chapitre 4.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Fufu : Merci ma poule ! De rien pour ton petit lemon, mais tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'en ai pas fait un en entier. Promis par la suite j'essayerais d'en faire un !

Eagle Eclypse : L'intention c'est ce qui compte le plus en effet. Un grand merci pour ta review. J'espère sincèrement que tu accrocheras toujours à cette fic. Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila enfin le chapitre 5! Gomen pour l'attente. Merci à Eagle pour sa review (ouaiis j'ai une lectrice! fière XD) Ben...Shushu...ça va aller de pire en pire (on le voit pas dans ce chap, mais après), pour Mimi et Mumu...tu verras!

Attention,petit délire sur la fin lol

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 :

Petit à petit, chaque groupe arrêta son combat, s'intéressant d'un peu plus près à celui qui opposait le Gémeaux au Cancer. Le Grec stoppait sans aucun problème les attaques de l'Italien, qui pourtant étaient assez puissants. On pouvait lire la haine dans les yeux d'Angelo, mettant toute sa colère dans ses coups de poings. Saga quant à lui se contentait de se défendre, n'attaquant en aucun cas son adversaire. Et ce pour deux raisons : Ils n'avaient pas à se battre devant tout le monde pour une histoire privée, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il savait que Shura ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il blessé le rital.

-Alors comme ça, t'es avec lui ?

-Ca me semble évident.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Saga ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale…non ! Shura et toi n'êtes vraiment que des sales…

-Des sales quoi ?

Gronda Saga. Il se moquait bien qu'on l'insulte, mais qu'Angelo ose s'attaquer et dire du mal de Shura dans son dos, l'avait mit dans une colère noire. Pour la première fois dans ce combat, Saga passa à l'offensive. Un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire puis un autre dans le ventre, eurent raison du Cancer qui se retrouva à terre un peu plus loin.

Mu abandonna sa place pour courir vers Angelo. Il l'aida à se relever et écarta une mèche de cheveux bleus, puis essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait de la lèvre inférieur du blessé. Angelo fou de rage, repoussa Mu et fonça sur le Saint des Gémeaux, les propulsant tous les deux à terre. Les coups tombaient de chaque côté, et les deux Saints d'or étaient de force égale.

Les autres chevaliers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi de si bons amis pouvaient se battre avec une telle rage. On aurait dit que chacun voulait renvoyer l'autre au Royaume d'Hadès. Malgré le nombre de coups incroyable, et le sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol de l'arène, les deux opposants ne démordaient pas. Par chance, Shura et Mu revinrent à la réalité, et tentaient à présent de séparer. Mais dans la bagarre, Shura se prit un violent coup de la part d'Angelo et recula quelque peu. Voyant cela, Saga renversa la situation, faisant également reculer Angelo. Un quatrième combattant s'engouffra dans la bagarre.

Mu, donna un coup de coude puissant dans les côtes du Gémeaux, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Voulant aider son « petit » ami, Shura se jeta sur Mu. La bagarre tournait vraiment au ridicule. Comment quatre chevaliers d'or pouvaient se crêper le chignon comme ça ? Deux âmes charitables s'immiscèrent entre les quatre, espérant vraiment les arrêter. Mais…ils firent pire que mieux et à défaut d'aider leurs compagnons d'armes, ils envenimèrent la situation.

-Milo ! Tu n'as rien à faire là !

-Ha parce que toi si peut être ? Encore une fois tu te trompes de camp !

Milo et Camus étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se disputer. Mais les mots du Scorpion blessant profondément Camus, les gestes s'ajoutèrent à la parole. Les pauvres spectateurs assistaient à la scène, impuissants. Cependant, Aiolia tenta de les raisonner.

-Arrêtez ! Vous êtes ridicules et vous allez finir par vous blesser !

Cette simple phrase, réussit à calmer les six protagonistes, cessant tout de suite leurs attaques. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, des éclairs jaillissant de leurs yeux remplis de colère. Milo fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Aiolia a raison…Ce n'est pas avec de ridicules coups que l'un de nous gagnera aussi…

Le Scorpion augmenta son cosmos et l'armure d'or du huitième signe vint se poser sur son propriétaire. Il fut rapidement imité par les cinq autres opposants. A présent ils se faisaient face, tout les six vêtu de leur armure. D'un côté il y avait Milo, Mu et Angelo, de l'autre Saga, Camus et Shura. Le Scorpion ne pu s'empêcher de dire, mesquin.

-Tiens donc…regardez ça. L'histoire se répète…Traître un jour, traître toujours.

Ce fut la parole de trop. En un éclair chaque groupe prit la position de la Trinité. Les chevaliers d'or étaient pétrifiés. Qu'une histoire d'amour dégénère en bagarre d'accord, mais en arriver là ! Les protestations allaient bon train, mais les autres ne les écoutaient plus, trop concentrés.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas…Hurla Shaka.

-Athéna Excla…Commencèrent les deux clans ennemis.

-CA SUFFIT !

Coupa Sion. En effet, Kanon, qui avait comprit qu'aucun des Saints d'Or n'arriverait à les calmer, s'était empressé d'aller chercher le seul homme au pouvoir assez puissant, capable de stopper cette folie. Le Grand Pope marcha calmement vers eux, leur faisant face avec un regard sévère. Il se tourna vers les autres chevaliers.

-Vous pouvez reprendre votre entraînement. Quand à vous, suivez moi !

Dit il a l'égard des six autres. Ils baissèrent la tête, et suivirent Sion jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope.

Assit sur son trône, Sion regarda tour à tour les six chevaliers qui avaient faillit commettrent l'irréparable. Milo et Angelo étaient impulsifs ça se comprenait, Saga, Shura et Camus…le bénéfice du doute. Mais Mu ! Entant que maître, Sion ne pouvait comprendre comment son disciple avait faillit commettre un tel sacrilège. Les six Saints d'Or se présentaient face au Grand Pope, un genou à terre, tête baissée. Sion secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous a prit. Je sais que par moment la vie au Sanctuaire peut être ennuyeuse mais ce que vous alliez faire ne peut bénéficier d'aucune excuse ! Votre comportement est impardonnable ! Vous êtes la honte de votre ordre ! Vous ne méritez plus votre place au sein du Sanctuaire !

La voix de Sion était remplit de colère. Mais, voyant l'état dans lequel ses chevaliers étaient, il se radoucit.

-Vous mériteriez que je vous bannisse ! Néanmoins…Voyant vos actions passées, et vu que notre chère Déesse a su vous pardonner…Je me vois dans l'obligation d'en faire de même. Sachez que c'est la seule et unique fois. De plus…je ne vous accorde ce pardon, qu'à une seule condition. Vous n'allez plus vous servir de vos cosmos pendant un temps indéfinis. Vous n'assisterez plus aux entraînements jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En clair…vous n'êtes plus des chevaliers d'or et ce jusqu'à ce que je vous restitue votre position. De plus vous ne quitterez pas le Sanctuaire, sans m'avoir prévenu avant. Ais-je étais clair ?

Sion avait parlé. Les six troubles fête, acceptèrent, avec néanmoins un regret. Dire qu'ils n'étaient plus chevaliers d'or, la Mort aurait était préférable. Sion ne les avait pas radié, ils avaient donc encore l'espoir d'un jour refaire partit des 12 Saints d'Athéna. Sion leur donna ordre de partir, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la mine triste de son disciple. Une fois seul dans la salle du Grand Pope, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier soupira. Savaient ils simplement qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien ?

-Excuses moi Saga…Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

S'excusa le Capricorne, une fois sortit du palais du Grand Pope. Saga le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

-Voyons Shura ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui ai commencé, je n'aurais jamais dû frapper Angelo. J'aurais dû me contrôler.

-Comment aurais tu pu te contrôler, si moi-même je n'ai pas pu ? Ajouta Camus.

Shura secoua la tête, son histoire prenait vraiment des tournures ridicules, et il mettait ses amis dans l'embarras. Il invita ses deux derniers amis, à le rejoindre chez lui, afin d'éclaircir cette affaire. En descendant les marches, ils passèrent devant Angelo, Mu et Milo. Aucun d'entre eux ne se regardèrent. Une fois l'Espagnol et ses amis éloignés, Angelo soupira.

-Excusez-moi…Je vous ai foutus dans la merde, tout ça à cause de mon sale caractère !

Gronda l'Italien. Mu caressa la joue d'Angelo et lui fit un sourire triste.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis aussi fautif que toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'immiscer dans votre bagarre, j'aurais dû vous arrêter.

-Bah ! Et moi alors ? Si Monsieur L'Empereur des Glaces ne m'avait pas énervé…

Commença Milo. Il ne continua pas sa phrase, sachant qu'il s'énerverait de nouveau. Les trois amis baissèrent la tête. Les jours qui allaient suivrent seraient bien monotones…

Arrivés chez Shura, Saga et Camus s'installèrent dans un fauteuil, le maître des lieu, lui, se laissa tomber négligemment dans le canapé et s'allongea. Personne ne parlait, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils étaient nés pour être des Saints d'Or, ils avaient gagné leur rang à la sueur de leur front et autres blessures. Et maintenant…ils n'étaient plus rien. De simples hommes. Bien sûr ils avaient toujours leurs cosmos, mais il leur était interdit de s'en servir. Après tout ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Les mains derrière la nuque, Shura tourna la tête vers ses compagnons d'armes.

-Pff, et qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant ? Vous savez quand Sion va nous redonner notre « rang » ?

-A mon avis…Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il le fera. Il attend quelque chose de nous…Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Répondit Saga.

Camus quand à lui ne dit rien. Comme si, depuis qu'il était séparé de Milo, le Verseau était redevenu aussi froid que les glaces de Sibérie. Lui, savait parfaitement ce qu'attendait le Grand Pope de leur part. Mais hors de question de s'abaisser à ça. De plus s'il en faisait part aux autres, et qu'eux acceptaient de se rendre ridicule, il le serait deux fois plus, car cela voudrait dire qu'il s'était trompé…Et tout le monde le sait, Camus du Verseau ne se trompe JAMAIS ! (Tu parles !)

Le silence était le roi, une fois de plus. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Dokho, large sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il s'avança dans les appartements du Capricorne et se planta devant eux.

-Hé ben ! Vous n'avez pas l'air ravis ! Le Grand Pope a dû vous passer un sacré savon !

La Balance regretta vite ses paroles en voyant trois paires d'yeux, noires de colère se tourner vers lui. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Bref…J'étais venu vous dire que ce soir, j'organise une petite fête chez moi. Vous êtes bien entendu invités !

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que… Commença Shura.

-Tatatata ! Aurais-je oublié de dire que le refus n'était pas accepté ? Vous êtes invités point barre. Tout le monde a déjà oublié la petite altercation de ce matin, une fête c'est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver en ami et de s'éclater ! Aller, j'ai pas finis ma ronde moi, j'ai encore des invitations à distribuer. Rendez-vous ce soir chez moi à 21h00. A tout à l'heure !

Et le gardien du septième temple repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant trois anciens Saints d'or en plein désarrois. Tandis qu'un d'entre eux s'inquiétait de l'opinion de ses collègues, deux autres se demandaient comment allaient réagir « l'autre ».

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Les « amoureux tourmentés » ne se firent plus remarquer. Le Sanctuaire semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Un pose de courte durée, car le soir pointait le bout de son nez, et la petite fête de Dokho prendrait bientôt vie. Il est amusant de voir comment les invités se préparent pour ce soir.

Du côté d'Aldébaran, étant le plus fort des chevaliers d'or, il s'était proposé pour aider Dokho à préparer la fête.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Demanda Aldébaran en installa la chaîne Hi-fi sur le bar. Dokho répondit en toute confiance, tandis qu'il mettait les hors-d'œuvre sur la table.

-Mais oui ! Je sais ce que je fais t'inquiète ! Tout se passera bien…Sinon Sion va se mettre une nouvelle fois en colère, alors…

Le Taureau se contenta de secouer la tête, se disant que c'était tout même une mauvaise idée.

Chez la Vierge, l'ambiance était moins lourde. Aiolia était passé chercher la Vierge pour aller à la fête. Mais comme ils avaient encore du temps…les deux amants ont trouvé une manière agréable de passer le temps…Aphrodite, Aiolos et Kanon, quand à eux étaient partis en ville chercher des boissons.

-Dokho il est bien sympa mais…ça fait longtemps qu'il a pas dû faire la fête. Alors excuses moi mais, depuis sa première jeunesse, y'a eu pas mal d'alcool sortis !

-Kanon…Tu sais que certains d'entre nous ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Soupira Aiolos.

-Tant mieux ! Comme ça je pourrais peut-être raccompagner certains de nos amis chez eux. Jubila le Poisson, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux.

Vers 21h00 donc, les invités commençaient à arriver. Tout d'abord Kanon, Aiolos et Aphrodite, les bras chargeaient de sacs remplis de bouteille. Dokho montra où déposer les victuailles. Arrivèrent ensuite Aiolia et Shaka, ce dernier ayant son sari rouge, un peu froissé et les cheveux en bataille. Tous plaisantaient joyeusement, se versant un verre.

Enfin, arrivèrent Mu et Angelo. Ce dernier se faisait tiré par le bras pour entrer dans le temple. IL ne voulait pas y aller. Tout d'abord parce que les fêtes, en ce moment ça ne lui disait pas trop, et puis, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Avant, lorsqu'il venait à une fête, Shura était pendu à son bras. En parlant de lui d'ailleurs…Il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Peut-être qu'il n'osait pas venir, pensa Angelo.

Erreur !

En effet, peu après l'arrivée du Bélier et de son Crabe, le Capricorne arriva au bras de Saga. L'assemblée se tu un instant, en voyant les ex couples se regarder. Mais très vite, l'atmosphère se détendit, Shura et Angelo avaient décidé de s'ignorer.

Le maître des lieux, fit le service. Aphrodite se plaignait auprès de Mu, à propos de l'attitude de Kiki. En effet le jeune disciple du Bélier avait massacré le parterre de roses du Poisson. Mu s'excusa poliment, promettant également de faire la leçon au jeune Atlante. Kanon, Aiolos et Aldébaran plaisantaient gaiement sur tout et n'importe quoi. Shura, Saga et Angelo restaient assis dans un fauteuil, trouvant un intérêt particulier à leur verre.

-Heu dites… Ils sont où Camus et Milo ?

Demanda Aiolia, trouvant bizarre que ces deux là manquent. Mais…revenons un peu plus tôt dans le temps.

Alors que la fête allait commençait, que tous les invités étaient arrivés, Camus descendait avec appréhension les marches le conduisant jusqu'au temple de la Balance. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il était séparé de Milo, et il devait bien l'admettre, la présence du Scorpion lui manquait terriblement. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir à la fête c'était parce qu'il verrait Milo. Le Français se maudissait. Pourquoi était-il si fier de lui ? Il s'était passé plusieurs scènes, où il allait s'excuser devant le Grec, lui demandant de retourner auprès de lui. Mais pas la peine ! A chaque fois qu'il voulait quitter son temple, sa raison l'emportait. Assurant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que le seul fautif était Milo.

De son côté, Milo revenait de la plage. Son endroit préféré. Surtout parce que c'était l'endroit où il avait déclaré sa flamme au Verseau, et depuis ce jour, ils allaient tous les soirs se promener au bord de l'eau. Le Grec s'en voulait tellement. Pourquoi avait il un caractère de cochon ? Il regrettait les mots qu'il avait dit au Français. Le pire c'est qu'il ne les pensait pas. D'accord Camus était peut-être froid, mais c'était avant tout à cause de son enfance. Son entraînement de chevalier l'avait rendu ainsi. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un maître compréhensif et gentil. Et puis, Camus faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Quand ils étaient seuls, il se lâchait devant le Scorpion, il était doux, gentil, patient…Et la part glacée de Camus plaisait énormément au Grec.

Lorsque Camus arriva devant le temple de Dokho, il ne vit pas quelqu'un avancer vers lui, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi ils se bousculèrent.

-Désolé… Dit Camus, en cherchant du regard celui qu'il avait bousculé.

-Moi aussi… Répondit l'autre, qui n'était autre que Milo.

Les deux Saints se regardèrent. Ce fut comme un choc. Le Grec plongea son regard dans celui du Verseau. Il avait perdu de son éclat. Et puis, en voyant cet air si triste dans les yeux du Français, Milo se sentit fondre. De même pour Camus. Aussi, tout les deux se lancèrent…

-Je suis désolé ! Tu me manques ! C'est vrai ?

Demandèrent-ils en cœur. Un léger sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres. Et d'un même élan ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un baiser doux et pourtant fort naquit de leurs lèvres. Leur cœur se réchauffait à une vitesse incroyable.

-Promets moi qu'on ne se disputera plus Milo…

-Promis.

Le Français nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant retrouvé. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de ne pas aller à la fête, préférant rattraper le temps perdu dans le temple du Scorpion.

De retour dans le présent.

Dokho haussa les épaules en réponse à la question d'Aiolia. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Milo et Camus qui répondirent à cette question.

En effet, Aiolia, Shaka, Shura et Angelo comprirent très vite ce qu'il se passait. Tous les quatre purent sentir deux cosmos chargés d'une forte émotion, pour finir par devenir un. Le Scorpion et le Verseau s'étaient retrouvés…

Shaka passant ses bras autour des épaules du Lion, embrassa ce dernier, heureux tous les deux que leurs amis s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Cependant…Shura et Angelo, étaient bien sûr contents pour eux mais…triste aussi. Milo et Camus s'étaient pardonnés et étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Tout à coup, Shura rencontra le regard remplit de tristesse d'Angelo. Ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter des yeux. Le même regard…celui entre le bonheur et la déception. Dire qu'ils étaient si proches et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Peut être devraient ils eux aussi faire la paix ? Oui, ils pourraient le faire ! Ils allaient le faire ! C'est idiot de se faire la guerre alors que l'on s'aime.

Mais…l'arrivée de Mu dans le champ de vision du Capricorne, fit s'envoler toute idée de réconciliation. C'est alors qu'Aphrodite hurla…

-STRIP TEASE !

Fin du chapitre 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila enfin le chapitre 6!

Alors Eagle, désolée mais tu verras que le strip tease n'est pas fait par Aphro...Mais son remplaçant n'est pas mal du tout! Contente de voir que la réconciliation entre Mimi et Mumu te plaise! Pour ce qui est de Shushu et Angelo...ben surprise! C'est le couple principal, donc s'il y a une réconciliation...elle se fera à la fin.

Fufu: Marciii ma poule! j'suis contente que tu apprécie le couple Shura/DM, "grâce" à mes fics!

Allez c'est parti! Reviews please!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 :

-STRIP TEASE !

Cria Aphrodite. Les autres l'encouragèrent en sifflant, criant, et applaudissant. Mais le Poisson secoua la tête. Puis il monta sur le bar et réclama le silence.

-Mes trésors…Je sais que vous allez être déçus, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous divertirais ce soir.

J'ai cependant un très beau petit numéro à vous présenter ! Veuillez applaudir le plus chaleureusement possible votre serviteur du soir. J'ai nommé : KANON !

Sous les sifflements de folie, la lumière s'éteignit doucement. Puis une musique, bien connue de tous se fit entendre, « You can leave your hat on », puis une lumière se concentra plus précisément sur le bar. Un jeune homme était dessus, debout, le dos tourné à l'assistance. Kanon portait un très séduisant costume deux pièces, noir, avec chapeau et cravate. Toujours le dos tourné, il balançait ses fesses de droite à gauche lentement et de façon très sensuelle.

D'un geste sec et pourtant sexy, il se retourna, dévoilant enfin son visage au public, qui sentait monter la chaleur ! Une main accrochée à son chapeau et l'autre à la boucle de sa ceinture, le Gémeau ondulait lentement en descendant vers le bas.

-Kanon! T'es super canoooon! Hurla Dokho.

Voyant qu'il plaisait au public, Kanon continua. Il se releva tout aussi sensuellement, et jeta son chapeau dans le public. Ce fut Aiolos qui le reçu et il le posa fièrement sur sa tête, légèrement en travers, fier. Le Grec, continuait de se déhancher, retirant lentement, très lentement sa ceinture. Une fois enlevée, il la fit tournoyer, faisant ainsi baver quelques spectateurs. Puis, la reposa sur son épaule.

-Je crève de chaud les mecs ! Commenta Aiolia, tandis qu'il s'éventait avec sa main.

Doucement, Kanon, déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa veste. L'ouvrant et la refermant, jouant un instant avec le tissu. Puis, il l'enleva entièrement, découvrant un torse imberbe et superbe. Il fit tourner la veste au-dessus de sa tête et la lança une nouvelle fois. Mu et Aphrodite se disputaient le tissu, tel des groupies en chaleur.

Kanon quand à lui, dansait toujours, une main glissant le long de son torse pour arriver à son pantalon. D'un geste sec, il arracha son pantalon et se retrouva en string. Il se retourna, et se pencha en avant, ses mains remontant le long de ses jambes parfaitement musclées.

-Ho la vache ! S'écria Aldébaran, tandis qu'il avait une vue magnifique sur le corps parfait du jumeau.

-Shaka ! Ouvres les yeux faut que tu vois ça ! Renchérit Angelo, en donnant un coup de coude à la Vierge. Mais pas la peine de lui signaler. En effet, l'Indou n'avait rien perdu du spectacle et avait les yeux ouverts depuis le début du show.

Kanon se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant face à son public déchaîné. Il titillait le string bleu d'un doigt, montrant à l'assistance qu'il hésitait à enlever la cravate ou le string.

-A poil ! Hurlèrent-ils tous.

-Madre de Dios ! Souffla Shura qui était assit bien sagement à côté de Saga. Le Grec fut d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas profiter du spectacle. Il avait la tête entre les mains répétait sans cesse « c'est pas possible ! »

Kanon décida qu'il était temps de satisfaire l'appétit du public, lentement il glissa un doigt, puis deux sous la ficelle et tandis que la chanson était sur le point de se terminer, il tira un coup sec dessus. Les Saints étaient en furie, ils applaudissaient, sifflaient, en redemandait même ! Kanon les salua et sauta du haut du bar. Il remercia une nouvelle fois ceux qui venaient le complimenter et se dirigea vers Aiolos. Ce dernier lui donna le chapeau et le posa sur la partie intime du jumeau.

-Tu vas attraper froid. Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

-Un simple chapeau ne suffira pas à me réchauffer…

Et ceci dit, le jumeau et le Sagittaire quittèrent la salle, afin de réchauffer le pauvre artiste qui mourrait de froid. Shaka s'approcha d'Aiolia et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Je crois comprendre pourquoi ton frère n'a pas eu trop de difficulté à accepter notre relation.

-Ha ? Et pourquoi ?

Shaka ferma les yeux, dépité. Aiolia n'était pas très malin lorsqu'il buvait… Contrairement au début de la journée, le soir était excellent. Tout le monde s'amusait. Il était loin le temps des méfiances, où tout le monde resté dans son coin, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque surprise. Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre eux étaient prêt à bondir, mais pour d'autres raisons…

La fête prit fin vers 3h00 du matin. Chacun regagna son temple, certains en couple. La Vierge et le Lion repartirent au cinquième temple, le Cancer et le Bélier au quatrième temple et le Gémeau et le Capricorne le troisième.

-Pourquoi veux tu venir chez moi ? Demanda Saga, devant les marches de son temple.

-Ben…malgré ce qu'a dit Sion, je veux continuer à appliquer notre plan… Avoua Shura, baissant la tête.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut au loin, Angelo, foudroyant du regard Saga. L'Italien, le dos appuyé contre une colonne tira sur sa cigarette et la jeta avant de rentrer dans son temple.

Shura baissa la tête et soupira, peut-être se berçait-il d'illusion ? Angelo semblait heureux avec Mu. Quand on aime quelqu'un c'est son bonheur qui passe avant le votre non ?

Le Saint du Capricorne secoua la tête vivement. Non ! Le bonheur d'Angelo se trouvait près de lui ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Saga, qui l'invita à entrer.

Les deux « renégats » entrèrent donc dans le troisième temple et le maître des lieux se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon.

-Je suis crevé ! Dokho sait faire des fêtes…si on oublie le strip tease de Kanon, la fête était super.

L'aîné des jumeaux se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant fortement. Même si pendant le petit show de son cadet il avait fermé les yeux, Saga n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Kanon faisait…ce qui en y repensant, était peut-être pire que de regarder.

-Tu es encore traumatisé par ton frère ?

Ironisa Shura en prenant place dans le fauteuil. Le Grec hocha de la tête et se mit à rire, suivit très vite par Shura. Ce dernier bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Saga se leva et invita le Capricorne à le suivre. Le Grec emmena son invité jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois qu'il lui avait fait la visite de la chambre s'apprêta à repartir.

-Heu j'ai pas compris là…

-Ben on va pas dormir à deux dans mon lit et comme tu es mon invité je te cède la place.

-Mais non ! T'inquiète pas ! Le canapé me convient parfaitement !

Protesta Shura. Mais Saga ce contenta de secouer doucement la tête avant de referme la porte de la chambre, laissant seul son invité. Shura soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Les yeux fixant le plafond, Shura se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Angelo à cet instant…

-Angelo ? S'il te plait réponds moi ! Laisse moi entrer !

Supplia le Bélier, en frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre. A la fin de la fête Angelo et lui était repartit jusqu'au quatrième temple et le Cancer était étrangement muet. A peine arrivé au temple, l'Italien s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le rital fixait le plafond. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire son ex petit ami.

-Sûrement qu'il se donne du bon temps à l'heure qu'il est !

Grogna-t-il, mais malgré le ton sévère employé, sa voix exprimait plus du regret et de la tristesse. Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la soirée n'avait pas été si difficile que ça à supporter. Il avait même cru voir à un certain moment dans le regard de son ex, une petite lueur…d'espoir.

Le Saint du Cancer secoua énergiquement la tête et ferma les yeux. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que Shura frappa à la porte et lui saute dans les bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait pardonné sa trahison ? De toute façon à présent il est avec Mu. Et le Bélier est une personne attachante, sensible et douce.

-Angelo…

Mu est adorable, doux, aimant…Mais ce n'est pas…

-Shura…

Le réveil fut difficile pour certains. Les gueules de bois narguaient sans ménagement certains des Saints d'or. Pour d'autres, la nuit fut très courte, voire même inexistante. Ce fut le cas pour le Scorpion et le Verseau. Milo n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Après un pardon commun et de longs moments de tendresse partagés, il avait passé la nuit à regarder dormir son beau Seigneur des Glaces. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Milo ne se laissait pas de contempler le beau Français. Chaque jour que les Dieux faisaient, il les remercié de leur avoir rendu la vie. Maintenant que les guerres n'existaient plus, que la paix était instaurée, ils pouvaient s'aimer librement.

Appuyé sur un coude, il remit en place une mèche aux reflets verts. Dire qu'il avait faillit le tuer la veille…

-Camus…Crois moi…Si un jour tu disparaît une nouvelle fois avant moi...je te rejoins tout de suite. Après la Guerre Sainte…j'ai souffert de ton absence…mais j'étais trop lâche pour venir te rejoindre. Mais aujourd'hui, crois moi…la plus grande des lâcheté serais de te laisser partir sans moi. Je t'appartiens mon ange…et jamais rien ne nous séparera.

Souffla le Grec tout en caressant la fine joue de son amant. Son léger sourire se crispa lorsque Camus ouvrit un œil. Le fourbe ! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il dormait !

-Milo…Avant cette nuit, je t'aurais ri au nez…mais, cette nuit, l'as-tu sentit ?

-Qu…quoi ?

Camus se releva sur un coude et planta son regard froid sur Milo. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui sans le lâcher des yeux, posant une main sur sa joue. Milo frissonna au contact de la main glacée. Tandis que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, le Verseau souffla.

-Cette union…Nous n'avons fait qu'un…Cette nuit, enfin, tu m'as montré combien tu m'aimais. Ne l'as-tu donc pas ressentit ? Cette chaleur qui nous entourait ?

Le Grec hocha doucement de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait sentit. Une chaleur aussi douce que le cosmos d'Athéna, plus douce même ! Il s'était sentit renaître. Alors que leurs lèvres s'unirent et que leurs cœurs s'emballaient, cette même chaleur refit son apparition, et une légère brume dorée les entoura.

_Je t'aime Milo._

_Ca…Camus !_

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, la nuit fut longue également pour Saga. Assit dans le divan, le Grec n'avait finit par trouvé le repos qu'à l'aube. L'apologie de Socrate par Platon avait finalement eut raison de lui. Non pas que l'ancien Grand Pope trouve un intérêt particulier à la philosophie grecque, mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Rien à faire, le simple fait de savoir que le beau et envoûtant Shura dormait dans son lit, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Alors finalement, Saga avait décidé de lire. Et c'est sur l'avant dernière page qu'il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil.

Une bonne odeur de café le sortit de ses sombres rêves. Et le pauvre Gémeaux faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait l'être aimé. Shura se recula avant de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Il regarda Saga, amusé. Lui qui pensait que le grand chevalier d'or des Gémeaux était d'un calme à tout épreuve…A priori pas au réveil !

-Waw ! Doucement, j'vais pas te manger. Bien dormis ?

-Heu…ouais merci, et toi ?

-Ton lit est assez confortable. Disons juste…ça m'a manqué de ne pas avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Tu comprends ça fait quatre ans que je dors avec Angelo…alors ma première nuit –sobre- sans lui, c'est dur.

Saga ferma les yeux. A peine levé et il fallait déjà qu'Angelo revienne l'embêter et lui rappeler que le cœur de Shura lui appartenait ! Après s'être calmé, il prit la tasse de café que lui tendait Shura et le remercia en souriant.

-Bon on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Demanda Shura, en posant un sac sur son épaule. Saga se leva après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table basse en face du divan.

-Où vas-tu de si bonne heure ?

-Aux thermes, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

-Ha…d'accord.

Voyant que Saga avait l'air déçu, Shura se retourna et demanda.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Ben non ! Vu comment tu t'occupes de moi, ce serait pas sympa de te refuser cette faveur !

Plaisanta l'Espagnol. Saga hocha de la tête et partit dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires puis retourna près de Shura.

-Mais…si on nous voit ensemble…faudra qu'on joue le jeu…ça te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! _Sais tu seulement que je ne joue pas Shura ?_

Fin du chapitre 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, ça fait plaisir un peu d'encouragement. Mais ce qui me touche c'est que ça vous plait et j'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic, que moi j'en ai à l'écrire.

Misaoshi : Hum aucun autre Strip tease prévu pour le moment, mais j'en prend note ! Quand au dénouement Shushu/DM…Ben lorsqu'il viendra ça signifiera la fin de la fic lol.

Eagle : Effectivement très gros délire de ta part, lol. Ca me rassure je ne suis pas la seule comme ça. Contente de voir que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant ! Pour finir, pas besoin d'être fort(e) en bio pour ce chapitre (ben oui j'ai un Bac L, alors moi aussi je veux profiter du corps de ces beaux chevaliers ;p)

Aller, trêve de blabla ! Bonne lecture et reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 7 :

Tôt ce matin là, alors que Shura et Saga se rendaient aux thermes, dans la salle de réunion du Grand Pope…

-Milo, Camus…je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de cette audience.

Le Grec et le Français, un genou à terre, la tête baissée, répondirent affirmativement à la question de Shion. Ce dernier, afficha un léger sourire derrière son masque. L'ancien Saint d'or du Bélier fut ravi d'apprendre que Milo et Camus avaient retrouvé la voie de la raison. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas étonnant, Camus étant l'un des Saints d'or les plus sages, il avait certainement compris ce que Sion attendait d'eux. Même si ce n'est pas la volonté de retrouver son grade de Saint d'or n'était pas la première raison de leur réconciliation.

-C'est avec un immense plaisir, que je vous accueille de nouveaux parmi les Douze. Relevez-vous je vous pris.

Les deux chevaliers d'or obéirent et se levèrent. Il était amusant de voir, combien ils avaient changé depuis la dernière guerre Sainte. Milo semblait plus sérieux, et concentré. Même si en dehors des devoirs qu'il devait rendre par rapport à sa position, il aimait toujours plaisanter. Le changement le plus flagrant était certainement chez Camus.

Le Saint du Verseau n'était plus cette enveloppe de chair humaine vide intérieurement. Aujourd'hui, on voyait parfaitement cette petite lueur dans les yeux du Français. Une étincelle de vie, finalement. Le Saint des Glaces avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre : Milo. Et c'était réciproque.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sion se rendit enfin compte du calme planant dans la salle. Il éclata d'un rire franc, qui décontenança les deux Saints présents. Essayant de se calmer, l'Atlante, s'expliqua entre deux pouffements.

-Excusez….moi ! C'est juste que…vous êtes….et alors…excusez-moi…Mais…

Peine perdue, le Grand Pope repartit dans un fou rire, contaminant très rapidement les deux amants (enfin Milo surtout, Camus se contente de rire faiblement nn)

-Je suis heureux pour vous mes enfants…

Aux thermes, Shura entra suivit par Saga. Le Capricorne s'accouda au rebord du bassin et bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Quelle affreuse nuit il avait passé, un rêve étrange. Sa vie depuis sa résurrection sans Angelo. Une vie de solitude extrême. Il se voyait seul, horrible, ne trouvant un partenaire que pour assouvir ses bas instincts, trouvant même du plaisir à humilier l'autre. Ayant compris que sa vie n'avait aucun avenir, il se jeta du haut d'une falaise. Il tombait, tombait, tombait…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main le rattrape dans cette chute sans fin. Une main…un visage…un sourire…ce sourire…Angelo.

-Ho ! Tu rêves ?

-Je repensais plutôt au rêve que j'ai fais en fait.

-T'as rêvé d'Angelo je pari. Bougonna Saga, s'approchant à son tour du bord.

-Ouaip…En fait, j'ai compris que sans lui je me sens vide et inutile. Dis moi Saga, t'as déjà ressentit ça ? Je veux dire, ce sentiment de chute sans fin, lorsque tu es éloigné de quelqu'un ? Que tu es proche et pourtant si loin de cette personne ?

-Oui, très souvent, avoua le Grec, grave.

-C'est vrai ! J'y avais pas pensé, toi et ton frère, vous devez avoir le même genre de relation avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Shura, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est pas à Kanon que je pensais mais à…

-Bonjour vous deux !

Lança joyeusement Milo qui arriva en compagnie de Camus. Les nouveaux arrivants restèrent à une distance respectable du Capricorne et son complice. Le Français donna un léger coup de coude à Milo, l'obligeant à s'avancer vers leurs amis. Maladroit, le Scorpion s'avança vers ses compagnons d'armes et balbutia.

-Heu…Shura, Saga…Je…je voulais…en fait…hum…Avec Camus on a parlé et…enfin vous voyez…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Milo, on a comprit. Le rassura Shura, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci…j'ai jamais été doué pour les excuses alors…

-En tout cas, on les accepte. Les plus belles excuses sont celles qui viennent du cœur.

Termina Saga. Camus les rejoint et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Enfin, surtout de la fête de la veille. Intérieurement, le Grec regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir assisté au strip tease de Kanon, mais la nuit en compagnie de Camus avait était très agréable, et contre rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangé contre la possibilité de voir un de ses amis faire un strip tease.

-Votre absence a été très remarquée hier. Mais certains d'entre nous ont compris pourquoi. Nous sommes content pour vous.

Félicita Shura, peu enjoué depuis sa rupture avec le Cancer. Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, ses amis pouvaient voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais par respecte envers lui, aucun d'entre eux ne lui fit de remarque.

Voyant que Milo et Camus rougirent à la phrase de l'Espagnol, ils se mirent à rire tout les quatre. Ce rire fut stoppé très rapidement lorsqu'une voix calme et douce derrière eux se fit entendre.

-Bonjour.

Fit Mu, tout sourire, suivit de près par un Angelo aux yeux cernés et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_Pour être dans une telle humeur, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit._ Pensa Shura, connaissant le caractère de son ex. Mais en voyant le Capricorne, l'Italien se ravisa et décida d'adopter un air d'indifférence. Se rapprochant de Mu et le cajolant, il vit Milo et Camus se disputer légèrement.

En effet, lorsque le nouveau couple débarqua aux thermes, Milo donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Camus. Ce matin en venant aux thermes ils avaient fait un accord. Le Scorpion irait s'excuser auprès de Shura et Saga, et Camus en ferait de même envers Mu et Angelo. Seulement, si Milo avait respecté sa part du marché, Camus ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour honorer sa promesse.

-Mais aller quoi ! Moi je l'ai fais, tu peux le faire ! T'avais promis !

-Milo…Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de difficultés, alors ne me pousses pas.

-M'en fou t'avais promis !

-Milo, ne recommence pas. Je te dis que c'est assez dur pour m…

-Camuuuus ! Tu m'avais promis !

Trépigna le Scorpion, tel un enfant de cinq ans. Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui vit déborder le vase. La Verseau explosa littéralement. Jamais on avait pu voir ça. Le sage et fier Verseau qui cria si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusque dans sa ville natale.

-MILO DU SCORPION VAS-TU TE CALMER ! MERDE A LA FIN J'EN AI MARRE ! J'TE DIS QUE JE PEUX PAS ET TOI TU ME CASSES LES COUILLES ! TU VEUX QUE JE M'EXCUSE ? BEN OK ! MU, ANGELO JE M'EXCUSE ! VOILA T'ES CONTENT PETIT GREC STUPIDE ET PRETENTIEUX ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE T'ES BON AU PIEU PARCE QUE SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE T'AURAIS LAISSE TOMBE DEPUIS PERPETTE !

Ayant sortit sa tirade dans un seul souffle, le Français haleta, regardant Milo droit dans les yeux. Alors ça ! Dire qu'il avait fallu, mourir, deux fois pour certains, se battre entre eux, faire croire à la trahison puis s'être tous réunit dans le même camp pour finalement se sacrifier et revenir à la vie pour voir un Camus perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Une fois que les frissons d'énervement s'arrêtèrent, Camus croisa les bras et regarda l'assistance qui n'avait dit mot. Il était redevenu le calme et insensible chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à une nouvelle dispute, Milo saisit Camus par la taille et l'embrassa sans retenue. Un peu décontenancé, le Français leva un sourcil, intrigué. Et Milo lui répondit en riant.

-Je savais que j'étais doué au pieu ! C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait faite ! Rappelle moi de te mettre en colère lorsqu'on sera seuls.

Amusé par la réaction de son amant, Camus esquissa un léger sourire, puis soupira et s'avança vers Mu et Angelo.

-Comme j'ai pu le dire précédemment, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. N'ayant pas connaissance de l'affaire qui se trame entre vous, Saga et Shura, je n'aurais jamais du m'interposer.

Mu posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Verseau, et Angelo se contenta de grogner.

-Ouais ben t'inquiète pas…M'en foutais moi, c'est du passé, on va pas en faire tout un plat.

Mu sourit gêné puis embrassa Angelo au coin des lèvres. Shura sentit la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez, et se colla à Saga. En voyant ça, Angelo resserra son étreinte sur Bélier.

Un jeu idiot venait de commencer.

Camus et Milo assistaient impuissants, à cette bataille perdue d'avance. Même si Mu et Saga profitaient de ce petit moment romantique, Angelo et Shura ne faisaient que souffrir l'un comme l'autre. Le Scorpion et le Verseau se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Quand cesseront-ils se petit jeu idiot ? Même s'ils prenaient plaisir à se faire du mal, qu'ils épargnent au moins Saga et Mu. Mais étaient-ils seulement conscients du mal qu'ils faisaient ?

Cette joute durait à présent depuis une demie heure. Saga s'approcha de Shura pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier se recula, un peu effrayé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, je joue le jeu. Franchement tu crois qu'ils vont croire à notre couple longtemps si on ne s'embrasse jamais ?

-Saga…excuses moi, mais je ne peux pas. Embrasser pour moi…il faut aimer quelqu'un pour ça. Je t'aime mais comme un ami…alors…

-N'en dis pas plus. Mais, si Angelo pense comme toi…J'ai bien peur que tu l'ais perdu.

Dit il doucement, en jetant un regard à Mu et Angelo, qui s'embrassaient sans retenue. Le Cancer, étant en face du Capricorne le regarda, et voyant que son petit numéro fonctionnait mit plus d'ardeur dans sa tache.

S'en était trop. Les paroles de Saga et l'attitude de l'Italien brisèrent le cœur de Shura. Il sortit du bassin, l'air digne et lançant un bref « On se voit plus tard » à ses amis.

A peine avait il quitté la salle d'eau, qu'Angelo sortit à son tour. Mu lui demanda immédiatement où il allait, et Angelo prétexta qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires.

Dans les vestiaires justement, assit sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir sans cesse les images d'un Cancer labourant le cou et les épaules du Bélier. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas trois jours, ces baisers lui étaient strictement réservés.

Ce n'était pas juste. Quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Saga avait il raison ? Avait il véritablement perdu le Saint d'or de la Quatrième Maison à jamais ? On ne peut tout de même pas effacer quatre ans de vie commune, de bonheur en trois jours ? Si ?

Sans bruit, le Cancer arriva aux vestiaires, il avait caché son cosmos afin de surprendre Shura. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit. Le pauvre…dire que tout était de sa faute. Que lui avait donc fait l'Espagnol pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Rien au départ. Enfin si ! Il l'avait trompé avec Saga…quoique c'était lui le premier à l'avoir trompé.

Mais, les deux latins, avaient la même conception de l'amour et du sexe. Deux êtres s'unissent et ne font qu'un lorsqu'un sentiment fort les unis. Ce qu'il avait fait avec le Bélier n'était qu'une erreur. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, du moins de sa part. Angelo avait juste perdu le contrôle de son corps. Non ce n'était pas Angelo, mais Death Mask. La colère dans laquelle il était entré ce jour là, avait réveillé ces pulsions malsaines. Mais c'était bien la déclaration et les gestes de Mu qui avaient fait ressortir l'assassin sans scrupule. Death Mask voulait à cet instant posséder le Bélier, à n'importe quel prix.

Dire qu'au contact de Shura, Angelo revenait peu à peu pour finalement vaincre de son Autre démoniaque. Et une simple petite dispute avait fait échouer ces quatre années de durs labeurs.

Aujourd'hui même s'il était avec Mu, Angelo pouvait constater que ce n'était pas la même chose. Le Bélier était doux et très amoureux de lui certes, mais il n'y avait pas cette alchimie qui existait entre Shura et lui. En fait les sentiments de l'Atlante n'étaient pas partagés, et Angelo se maudissait de faire souffrir son ami, car même s'il ne l'avouait pas le Bélier pouvait bien voir que cet amour n'allait que dans un sens.

Le Cancer laissa son cosmos se dévoiler, prévenant ainsi Shura de sa présence. Aussitôt avertit, le Capricorne se tint droit et noble, faisant comme s'il s'habillait. En voyant cette réaction, Angelo ne pu contenir un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil exercé de l'Espagnol, qui le prit comme une attaque.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

Demanda-t-il plus agressif qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Loin d'être gêné par cette réaction, Angelo répondit du tac au tac.

-J'ai toujours aimé tes fesses. J'ai le droit non ? On est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache.

-Je t'emmerde le crabe…

-Que d'agressivité. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi vulgaire.

-Et toi aussi volage. Comme quoi, même après quatre ans on ne sait pas tout d'une personne qu'on croit connaître.

Et toc ! Shura 2, Angelo 0. Shura avait vraiment le sens de la répartit. Le seul qui pouvait tenir tête au Cancer c'était bien lui, et puis Milo aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Mais le Cancer ne s'avouait pas vaincu, bien au contraire, il adorait ces petites joutes verbales.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-On est dans un pays libre comme tu as dit, alors vas-y.

-Pourquoi Saga ?

Alors qu'il était en train de plier une serviette, le Capricorne stoppa son geste, puis fit volte face.

-Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? On est plus ensemble je te le rappelle. Et puis je pourrais te poser la même question pour Mu.

-Ok, je réponds le premier. Pourquoi Mu ? Simplement parce qu'il m'avait fait des avances et je n'ai pas pu résister. Avoua Angelo, amèrement.

-Alors comme ça nous sommes deux. Saga est quelqu'un de formidable. Gentil, doux, patient, compréhensif, amusant,…

-Barbant, limite coincé sur les bords, schizo à temps partiel, vieux,…

Continua le Cancer, qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur. L'Espagnol ne se laissa pas démonter et attaqua de nouveau.

-Tu peux parler ! Mu est fétiche, mou, fragile, solitaire, il n'a pas de caractère.

-Il en donne l'impression, mais ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là ! Et il est très doué au pieu…

Glissa Death Mask, sournoisement. Durant leur petite conversation, au fur et à mesure que Shura vantait les mérites du Saint des Gémeaux, Angelo se sentait de plus en plus faible face à son Autre démoniaque et lui avait finalement cédé la place, fatigué de lutter. Shura 2, Death Mask 1.

-Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas. En tout cas, Saga n'a rien à lui envier de ce côté-là.

-Tu vas la fermer oui !

Durant leur petite discussion, Shura avait de nouveau tourné le dos à son ex, ne voulant pas qu'il soit le témoin de sa douleur. Mais en entendant ce ton si familier et pourtant si lointain, il fit de nouveau face et regarda Angelo d'un air perplexe.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Y'en a marre ! Oublie un peu ton Gémeaux ! On entend plus que ça ! Saga, Saga, Saga, Saga !

-A qui la faute ? Qui a trompé l'autre en premier ?

-Remets pas ça sur le…Tu as raison…

La volonté d'Angelo de s'expliquer avec son ex, était plus forte que la colère de Death Mask. Il baissa la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il était le seul à l'origine de leur rupture. Enfin c'était plutôt Death Mask le responsable. Mais, se cacher derrière son double malsain n'était pas une bonne excuse, même si c'était la vérité.

-Shura…je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions.

Fin chapitre 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici donc le chapitre 8. ATTENTION LEMON!

Bon ok, c'est un "petit" lemon, mais certain(e)s peuvent ne pas apprécier. Aussi, il y aura un petit récapitulatif au début du chapitre 9.

Pour les autres...Bonne lecture! Et reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Dans les thermes, Saga, Mu, Milo et Camus parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Trouvant qu'Angelo était partit depuis bien longtemps, Saga s'adressa à Mu.

-Dis moi, il le fabrique ce qu'il devait aller chercher ou quoi ?

-Angelo est avec Shura…

Informa le Bélier avec un petit sourire triste. Devant l'air étonné de ses amis, il continua.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je le connais bien. J'ai passé de longs moments à étudier son comportement, faute de pouvoir l'avoir avec moi. Et je sais quand il ment ou pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas…je pense qu'il veut s'expliquer avec. J'aime Angelo de tout mon cœur, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas apprécié la manière dont il a quitté Shura. Il a enfin suivit mon conseil et est partit s'expliquer.

Les trois Saints d'or présents, ne dirent rien. A vrai dire, ils savaient tous ce qu'était partit faire le Cancer. Mu est quelqu'un d'adorable. C'est à cause de lui si Shura et Angelo n'étaient plus ensemble, mais ils voyaient bien que le Bélier était totalement dingue de l'Italien.

Dans les vestiaires, Angelo s'était assit à côté de Shura. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée, il se lança dans ses explications.

-Je sais bien que tu m'en veux, mais sache que je n'avais pas prévu de te tromper. Ho, je comprendrais que tu te moques de ces excuses mais elles sont sincères. Je suis vraiment un mec horrible. A ta place, je pense que j'aurais tué Mu, puis toi et enfin moi.

-Tu as toujours eu des méthodes radicales.

Plaisanta le Capricorne. Angelo sourit et continua.

-C'est vrai…dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Et ma seule façon de te remercier, c'est de te faire souffrir. Je m'excuses, mais sache que tu as le droit de les refuser. Après tout, nous avons la même conception de l'amour alors…

POV Angelo :

Il avait raison de m'en vouloir, nous étions deux à m'en vouloir. Comment avais-je pu tromper l'homme qui détient mon cœur ? Il le détient encore aujourd'hui. Si je suis avec Mu, c'est surtout parce que Death Mask ne voulait pas perdre la face. Maudit soit il ! Ho Shura ! Ne vois tu donc pas que je souffre de ton absence ? Nous, les meilleurs amis du monde, devenus amants. Dire que j'ai faillis te tuer, non, IL a faillit te tuer. Hier, lorsque nous étions prêt à nous donner l'Athéna Exclamation, mon cœur pleurait, criait de toutes ses forces. Heureusement que Shion est arrivé. Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi ? Même si en ce moment je suis sans toi, j'ai au moins la chance de pouvoir te voir. Shura…

-…Pardonne moi.

Soufflais-je doucement. Lorsque je relevais la tête, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ton doux sourire qui flotte sur tes lèvres si désirables. Combien de fois ais-je remercier les Dieux pour m'avoir offert le droit de les toucher. Aujourd'hui, je maudis ces mêmes Dieux parce qu'ils m'ont enlevé la seule chose que j'aimais, la seule chose qui me rattachait à la vie.

Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'approches lentement de moi. Ta main délicate et pourtant si ferme se referme sur ma nuque. Alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher tu t'arrêtes. Pourquoi ? Tu sembles réfléchir…Non ! Ne réfléchis pas ! Je t'en pris, laisses toi aller. Ca voudrait dire que tu m'aimes encore un peu ? Je ne veux en aucun cas perdre la chance de pouvoir te goûter à nouveau ! Je franchis les derniers millimètres qui nous séparent et te goûte de nouveau.

Quelle sensation extraordinaire. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Shura, pardonne moi, je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi te serrer contre moi, te sentir à nouveau. Abandonne toi totalement et laisse moi m'occuper de toi. Changeons les rôles pour une fois. Cette fois c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi, je te promets de bien m'occuper de ton cœur. Le mien t'appartient encore, et j'ai l'intention de reconquérir le tient !

Ma main se posa délicatement sur ta joue. Jamais je n'avais était aussi effrayé, sûrement la peur que tu ne t'échappes. Mais au contraire, ce simple geste, me permet d'approfondir notre baiser. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. J'ai envie de bien plus qu'un simple baiser, oui je te veux toi. Ne me fuis pas. Si c'est ma dernière journée entant que vivant, alors je souhaite de tout mon cœur la passer à tes côtés.

POV Shura.

Que sommes nous donc entrain de faire ? C'est une erreur, je ne dois pas ! Mais j'en ai tellement envie. Je me sens glisser lentement en arrière. Nos lèvres ne se quittent plus, de toute façon je ne serais pas le premier à rompre ce baiser. Ho ! Athéna ! Si c'est un rêve, alors faites que jamais je ne me réveille. Il s'allonge sur moi. Si je ne fais rien tout de suite, je sais parfaitement comment ça va se finir.

Nos rapports avaient toujours étaient doux et tendres, mais aujourd'hui…on dirait que nous sommes revenus à notre première fois. Je sens ses mains quitter peu à peu mon visage, pour partir explorer mon corps nu, ma virilité seulement cachée par une fine serviette. Ce moment, combien de fois ais-je pu le désirer depuis notre séparation ? Au Diable la varice ! Je veux à nouveau te sentir contre moi, te toucher, te désirer. Lorsque je sentis son entrejambe contre ma cuisse, je pus comprendre que lui aussi me désirait. Nous en avons envie tous les deux. Tant pis si ce n'est que pour une seule fois, mon corps ne lui résiste plus.

Mes mains glissent lentement dans son dos, je le sens frissonner. Angelo, aurais-tu peur ? Nos respirations s'accélèrent et sont saccadées. Comme pour reprendre son souffle, il quitte mes lèvres, mais c'est pour mieux embrasser mon torse. Le banc de pierre sur lequel nous sommes allongés me fait un mal de chien, mais je n'en ai cure. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est lui.

Lentement je le sens descendre plus bas, et ses mains s'attardent sur cette maudite serviette. Je sens le désire monter peu à peu et mon corps le supplie de retirer ce fichu morceau de tissus. Mais il n'en fait rien, il se contente de relever la tête et me souris. Ce sourire…Je retrouve enfin Angelo, mon Angelo. Celui qui a volé mon cœur il y a quatre ans et qui me la brisé il y a quelques jours.

Son sourire semble me questionner et instinctivement je lui souris aussi. Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et le sème de petits baisers, qui se font de plus en plus gourmands. Il délaisse à nouveau mon visage et repart à la conquête de mon corps, déposant des baisers brûlants sur mon torse. Enfin je sens une main serrer ma serviette. On dirait qu'il veut être le seul maître des opérations. Ne m'en déplaise.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, irradiant mon corps d'une sensation que je pensais perdue à jamais. Dieux que c'est bon, il me rend complètement fou. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais que fait-il ? Je le sens descendre à nouveau et ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur ma virilité. Il ne va tout de même pas ? Il s'abaisserait à ça ? Lui qui ne veut en aucun cas paraître faible, aujourd'hui, il s'abandonnerait totalement ?

Je porte ma main à son visage, mais il l'attrape et me la serre convulsivement. Je vois dans ses yeux sa détermination. Puis de sa main libre, il attrape mon érection déjà conséquente. Lorsque ses lèvres s'approchèrent de ma virilité, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Je n'avais plus la force de résister.

Percevant mon abandon, je sens sa bouche entourer délicatement mon érection toujours grandissante, alors que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de mon membre et le taquinait. Par tous les Dieux ! Il reproduisait les même gestes que je lui avait fais par le passé, mais y ajoutait sa touche personnelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre d'acte pouvait être aussi…jouissif. Et Angelo semblait s'amuser autant que moi.

Ne sachant plus où j'étais, il me fallait un point d'encrage. Mes mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure bleue de mon amant, lui impriment un lent mouvement millénaire, tandis qu'il commençait ses vas et viens.

Le rythme s'accéléra petit à petit, et je laisse à présent échapper de petits cris de plaisirs, qui s'intensifiaient à chaque mouvement plus rapide. Nos respirations se mêlent et Angelo se joint à moi en poussant de légers grognements.

Je vais mourir, mon cœur va s'arrêter. Je me libère dans une longue plainte gutturale, et mon Angelo ne perd pas une goutte de ma semence. Il remonte le long de mon corps et je peux enfin me goûter moi-même. Je sens un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres que je ne lâcherais sous aucun prétexte.

POV Mu.

J'en avais plus qu'assez d'attendre. Angelo était trop long, les connaissants, ils ne devaient pas bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps. Il n'y avait que deux solutions à leur entrevue. Soit ils se disaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et quelques phrases, puis prenaient des chemins différents. Soit, ils se battraient à mort. Vu le temps qu'ils mettaient, j'optais pour la seconde solution, et il était de mon devoir de les aider.

En approchant des vestiaires, j'entendis une sorte de bruits étouffés. Plus j'avance et plus le bruit se clarifie. J'entends Shura prononcer le nom d'Angelo dans une longue plainte. Athéna ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils… Je cache mon cosmos et franchit les derniers pas qui me séparent d'eux. La vision qui s'offrait alors à moi me fit regretter amèrement d'être venu et je me surpris à penser que j'aurais préféré qu'ils se battent.

Angelo était allongé sur le corps de Shura, nus. L'Espagnol avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de mon amant, qui lui imprimait un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Quelle horreur. Les voir se toucher, s'unir dans un bien être quasi parfait…Ca me répugne. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, c'était moi qu'Angelo touchait. C'est injuste !

L'atmosphère devient insupportable, ces gémissements, ces plaintes de plaisirs, leurs corps se mouvant dans un rythme effréné. C'est dégoûtant, disgracieux, trompant, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de trouver ça…excitant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'atteindre le bonheur suprême, une douce et chaude lumière dorée les entoure l'espace d'une seconde. Puis tout redevient normal alors qu'Angelo s'affaisse sur Shura, haletants.

Je me retourne, et fuis les larmes aux yeux, plaquant une main sur mes lèvres afin de ne pas laisser mon désespoir s'exprimer. Je me sens trahis, seul, abandonné, traîné dans la boue. Jamais Angelo n'avait fait preuve d'autant de tendresse avec moi. Je n'ai pas rêvé, Angelo a bien dit à Shura qu'il l'aimait ? Hors de question que je perde Angelo ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Pas après tout ce temps. J'en ai assez d'être le gentil et calme Mu, chevalier d'or du Bélier et digne disciple du grand Shion. Je veux Angelo et je l'aurais, quitte à ce que je devienne un homme horrible et orgueilleux. Angelo est à moi, je l'ai, je le garde ! Personne ne pourra me l'enlever…PERSONNE !

Fin POV.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, le corps en sueur et haletants, Shura caressa pensivement les cheveux bleus en bataille. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir de nouveau la possibilité d'éprouver ça avec Angelo…son Angelo.

-Angelino…Tu l'as sentis toi aussi ?

-Si.

-Dis moi…tu l'as déjà ressentis avec…Mu ?

-Non.

-Alors, ça voudrait dire que…qu'on s'aime toujours ?

Angelo se leva, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué et remit sa serviette autour de la taille. Shura fit de même et attendit patiemment que le Cancer réponde.

-Shura…Je suis fatigué, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Laisse moi du temps, tu veux ?

-Du temps ! Mais voyons Angelo, arrête un peu ! Tu l'as sentis comme moi ! Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, nous nous complétons !

-Mais arrêtes de crier ! Je ne pense pas qu'à nous, mais à Saga et Mu aussi ! Ecoute…on verra ça plus tard, Mu doit s'impatienter et pourrait se poser des questions.

Shura hocha faiblement de la tête, et ramassa ses affaires, de même qu'Angelo.

Mu courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs des thermes. Alors qu'il laissait enfin ses larmes couler librement sur son visage fin, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Mu ? Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

-Ho…Saga…excuses moi, je…je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Mais Mu…tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont Shura et Angelo ?

-Rien, ce n'est rien.

Mu sécha vite fait ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. Puis il leva la tête, un air étrange inscrit sur le visage.

-Saga…tu aimes Shura pas vrai ?

-O…oui pourq…

-Si je te disais que tu es sur le point de le perdre…Tu ferais tout pour le récupérer, non ?

-Assurément !

Mu passa une main dans ses longs cheveux mauves, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Saga et marcha d'un pas tranquille.

-Viens avec moi Saga…Nous allons coopérer. Ni toi, ni moi ne perdrons celui qui nous est cher…

Fin du chapitre 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Résumé du chapitre 8 : Dans les thermes, Saga et Shura ont rencontré Camus et Milo. Ce dernier s'est excusé auprès d'eux pour son comportement. Par ailleurs Le Français et le Grec font de nouveaux partis des Douze, Shion leur a accordé son pardon après qu'ils se soient pardonnés mutuellement.

Toujours dans les thermes, Camus s'est également excusé auprès de Mu et Angelo. S'en est suivit une petite torture entre les anciens amants. Shura ne supportant plus le spectacle s'est enfuit, suivit par Angelo.

Ce qui devait être au départ une discussion s'est transformée en union des deux anciens amants.

Mu ayant assisté à leurs ébats, va avec l'aide de Saga tout faire pour empêcher le Cancer et le Capricorne de retourner ensemble…

Chapitre 9 :

-Ils ont fait quoi ! C'est impossible, voyons Mu !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je les ai vu…

Bien à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes, Mu et Saga parlaient du dernier évènement en date. Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon de l'Atlante. Les deux Saints d'or étaient décomposés. Pourquoi cela leur arrivait ils ? Alors qu'ils trouvaient enfin le bonheur auprès de celui qu'ils aimaient, le destin leur jouait un nouveau tour.

-Dis moi, tu as attendu assez longtemps pour avoir Shura…tu ne vas pas le laisser te filer entre les doigts aussi facilement ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que tu crois…

-Si Shura est avec toi, c'est parce qu'il t'aime n'est ce pas ?

Saga ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Il savait que Shura ne l'aimait pas comme il le désirait et il n'allait tout de même pas l'obliger à l'aimer. Parfois, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on préfère le voir heureux même lorsque ce n'est pas avec vous. Mais…Saga était certain que Shura pourrait être heureux avec lui.

-Mu…autant tout t'avouer…

Souffla l'ancien Saint des Gémeaux. Le Bélier regarda son homologue, perplexe. Que lui cachait donc son ami ?

-En fait…Shura et moi ne sommes ensemble…

-Par…pardon ?

-Tout ceci n'est en fait qu'une grosse mise en scène. Tout a commencé le lendemain de leur rupture. Le Sanctuaire tout entier, était persuadé que nous avions couché ensemble. Et lorsque Shura a comprit que malgré tout, Angelo était jaloux, il a créé ce piège. En fait, il ne m'aime pas et nous faisons croire que nous filons le parfait amour…

-Dans le but de rendre Angelo jaloux et ainsi le faire revenir auprès de Shura. Je comprends à présent pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais…qu'en est-il de toi, Saga ?

Le Grec prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je n'ai jamais fais semblant.

-Saga…j'ai bien une petite idée, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Crois moi, si tu marches avec moi Shura restera toujours à tes côtés et moi je garderais toujours Angelo près de moi.

-Et que compte tu faire exactement ?

Mu bu son thé sans quitter Saga des yeux. Son plan commençait à prendre forme et avec Saga de son côté, tout fonctionnerait comme il l'avait prévu. Le Bélier expliqua son plan en détail. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci prenait forme, Saga regrettait de plus en plus de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire. Mais que ne ferait il pas pour garder Shura avec lui ?

-Mais voyons Mu ! Ca ne marchera jamais ! Ils ne sont pas idiots et se sont nos amis !

Saga n'en revenait pas. Comment le sage et gentil Mu pouvait être aussi machiavélique ? Jamais Saga n'aurait cru ça de son cadet. Contrairement au Gémeaux, Mu était tranquille. Son plan marcherait à la perfection. Après tout, il avait déjà réussit à faire tomber le Cancer dans ses filets. Et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait s'échapper.

Une demie heure plus tard, l'Atlante sentit qu'Angelo approchait. Il était plus que temps de mettre le plan à exécution, Mu pouvait sentir le doute, la douleur et le regret dans le cosmos de son amant. Il fit signe à Saga de prendre congé et s'assura que le Gémeaux ferait sa part du marché.

Une fois Saga partit, Mu alla dans la cuisine préparer de l'eau pour le thé. Angelo arriva dans le premier Temple, jetant sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant entendu du bruit, il était évident que le maître des lieux s'y trouve.

Appuyé contre le battant de la porte, l'Italien regarda son amant occupé.

-Mu, j'ai à te parler…

Pendant ce temps, au Temple des Gémeaux, Shura entra croyant y trouver Saga, mais celui qu'il trouva n'était autre que son frère, assit dans un fauteuil entrain de lire.

-Kanon ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, et retira ses lunettes.

-Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?

-Ha ça ! Bah depuis un bail ! Bon ok…c'est pas vrai, j'en ai jamais porté ! C'est juste que j'ai vu que ça plait à certains mecs. Regarde Camus et Milo ! J'suis sûr que si notre Scorpion est avec Mister Freeze c'est parce qu'il craque pour les lunettes de Camus.

-Camus porte des lunettes ?

-Ouais pour lire…Ca lui fait un style ! Genre « Regardez-moi, j'suis super méga savant, j'ai des lunettes pour lire les idioties de Platon, Lucrèce ou Bibi Lapin »

-Je crois surtout que la différence qu'il y a entre Camus et toi c'est le niveau d'âge mental.

Taquina Shura, les bras croisés à l'entrée du salon. Kanon fut faussement vexé et haussa des épaules. Il se leva et invita Shura à entrer.

-Je suppose que t'es pas venu ici pour que je te parle de Camus et de ses lunettes.

-En effet, sais tu où est Saga ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Heu…il est rentré ici comme un fusée et est ressortit aussi vite, en me disant qu'il avait une course à faire. T'as qu'à l'attendre ici si tu veux.

-Et de quoi veux tu donc me parler ?

Mu sortit de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux tasses et une théière. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et invita Angelo à en faire de même. Celui-ci s'assit en face de Mu, le visage grave.

-Ben voila, j'ai…parlé avec Shura tout à l'heure et…

-Tiens goutte ça. C'est un mélange secret. Je l'ai rapporté de Jamir lors de ma dernière visite. C'est le parfum de thé que je préfère.

Affirma l'Atlante, sans vraiment s'occuper de ce qu'Angelo lui disait. A vrai dire, il s'en doutait. Il ne faut pas être bien savant pour savoir ce que la phrase « je doit te parler » signifie dans un couple.

Le Cancer soupira mais accepta néanmoins. En regardant discrètement Mu, Angelo sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire le ferait certainement souffrir. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments du Bélier, mais malheureusement ils n'étaient pas réciproques. De plus, ce qu'il venait de faire avec Shura lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. Mu est quelqu'un de sage et de réfléchit, il comprendrait certainement.

Le Cancer but une gorgée du liquide chaud et reposa la tasse sur la table basse. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que quelqu'un venait d'arriver et assistait à la scène, caché dans un coin du temple, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Il est bon tu trouve pas ? Tu devrais peut être en boire un peu…Attends ne bouge pas.

Mu se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'assoire près d'Angelo, il prit la tasse encore fumante et la porta aux lèvres du rital.

-Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur le goût. Laisse chaque arôme envelopper tes sens.

Doucement, le bélier quitta le bras du fauteuil où il était assit et retourna à sa place. Angelo avait garder les yeux fermer, et lentement il sentit un étrange sentiment l'envelopper. Le Cancer ouvrit doucement les yeux et porta une main à son front.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Angelo ?

-Si si…Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ha oui…donc j'ai parlé avec Shura et…j'ai compris que…

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Angelo se sentait mal. La tête lui tournait, il avait envie de dormir, sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde tout comme ses yeux.

-Et…Je suis désolé Mu mais…

Angelo ne put terminer sa phrase. Il bascula en avant et tomba, inerte sur le sol. Le Bélier se leva lentement et fit signe à la personne cachée de venir. C'est alors que Saga s'avança, visiblement inquiet. Il aida Mu à remettre Angelo dans le fauteuil et vérifia qu'il était bel et bien endormit.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as mis dans son thé ?

-Un mélange d'herbes spécial. Ca va le tenir tranquille jusque demain matin.

-Mu, je trouve ton plan un peu trop radical. Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

- Arrêtes d'être aussi pessimiste ! Je suis certain de mon plan, il fonctionnera, sois en certain ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Saga hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il donna à Mu. L'Atlante sourit et mit le paquet dans sa poche. Il prit le Cancer dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon où se trouvait toujours Saga.

-Je me charge du reste. Toi vas y et assure toi que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Très bien…

Saga sortit comme le vent et visita chaque temple afin de répandre la nouvelle. Le dire à ses compagnons d'armes ne le gênait pas, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal c'est qu'il allait devoir le dire à Shura…

Dans le temple du Bélier, Mu continuait de mettre son plan à exécution. Il vérifiait que chaque objet était à la place où il devait être, puis il retourna dans la chambre. D'un geste décidé mais pourtant tendre, il déshabilla Angelo et jeta les affaires un peu n'importe où. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour et alla rejoindre le Cancer dans le lit.

Enfin, il prit le paquet que lui avait donné Saga et en sortit les deux « preuves » qui lui serviraient à prouver ses dires. Tendrement, Mu embrassa le front d'Angelo et s'endormit à ses côtés.

-Bonne nuit mon ange…

Fin du chapitre 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Cette nuit là, la nuit fut agitée pour bon nombreux des chevaliers d'or. Alors que d'autres ne souhaitaient pas trouver le sommeil, ayant l'idée de passer une bonne nuit de débauche avec son compagnon de cœur, d'autres avaient trouvaient le sommeil, mais il ne fut pas aussi reposant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Deux d'entre eux firent un rêve plus qu'étrange.

Angelo se retrouvait dans un endroit bizarre. Aucune lumière à part celle que procuraient une multitude de bougies. Une espèce de brouillard flottait dans toute la pièce. C'est alors qu'apparut Mu, habillé d'un smoking noir, similaire à celui que portait Angelo. Ils se mirent à danser une espèce de tango argentin.

Pendant ce temps, Shura fit le même genre de rêve. Sauf qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit beaucoup plus sombre, éclairé par des centaines de spots qui vibraient au rythme de la musique. Il portait un jean bleu plus que moulant et un T-shirt blanc qui épousait parfaitement ses muscles plus que bien développés. Saga le prit par l'épaule et ils dansèrent sur une musique affreusement lente, bien que rythmée.

C'est alors que les deux rêves se chevauchèrent. Angelo put voir Shura qui dansait avec Saga et inversement. Il se passa exactement la même chose que dans les thermes un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un jeu idiot commença, chacun essaya de rendre l'autre jaloux en dansant d'une manière provocante, presque indécente.

Ce fut le Cancer qui capitula le premier, d'un mouvement il envoya le Bélier valser contre un mur, instantanément Shura fit de même avec son cavalier. Puis les deux latins se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Est-ce qu'on rêve ?

Demanda le Capricorne tandis que l'Italien le prenait dans ses bras.

-Je suppose…Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive Shura ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Que sommes nous donc devenus ? J'ai toujours cru que ce genre de choses ne nous serait jamais arrivé.

-Moi aussi amore mio…Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Shura se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte du Saint du Cancer et le regarda. Celui dernier affichait un léger sourire et avait sa main tendue attendant celle de son partenaire. Main qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre celle de l'être aimé. Tout à coup, alors qu'Angelo portait toujours son smoking noir, les vêtements détendus du Capricorne devinrent un smoking blanc.

Les deux latins dansèrent, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ils dansèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à disparaître, signe de leur réveil imminent, le Cancer déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Capricorne et lui souffla, deux mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

-Ti amo…

Tôt le lendemain matin, Angelo émergea enfin. Il fut prit d'un affreux mal de tête. L'Italien se mit en position assise dans le lit et se frotta le visage. Que lui était il arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Seulement qu'il devait parler à Mu, mais de quoi ?

Justement, en parlant de Mu, celui-ci se réveilla, visiblement heureux.

-Bonjour amour…bien dormit ?

-Jour…

Le Bélier passa une main dans ses cheveux lavande et un détail sauta aux yeux du Cancer. Un objet étincelant au doigt de l'Atlante.

-Mu ? Qu'est ce que tu portes à ton doigt ?

Mu sourit et pinça la joue d'Angelo.

-Petit farceur ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié. Je te l'avais dis de ne pas boire à ce point. Remarque ça t'a bien dévergondé hier soir. Je ne te savais pas aussi sauvage, j'apprends à te connaître chaque jour mon ange.

Oublier ? Bu jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes ? Nuit sauvage ? Mais de quoi pouvait donc bien parler Mu ? Rien à faire, Angelo n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la veille. Tout ce dont il se souvenait s'était qu'il devait faire une annonce importante à son amant.

En se passant une main sur le visage, Angelo fit un bond en arrière et tomba du lit. Mu se pencha au dessus de lui, après avoir prit soin de s'enrouler du drap blanc du lit. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Chéri…ça ne va pas ?

-Mu…qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai CA au doigt ?

S'énerva l'ancien Death Mask, en montrant la bague qui ornait son doigt. Bague étrangement similaire à celle que portait Mu. Par ailleurs ce dernier eut l'air blessé et détourna le regard.

-Je me doutais bien que tu aurais une sacrée gueule de bois ce matin, mais de là à oublier ta demande…

-Ma…ma…MA DEMANDE !

-Allons Angelo, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment tout oublié ? Moi en tout cas je m'en souviens parfaitement. Chaque mot, chaque geste de ta part est ancré dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin bordel ?

-Mais chéri…nous sommes fiancés !

-Fi…fian….QUOI !

Dans le Troisième temple, Shura s'étira comme un chat dans le lit de Saga. Il l'avait attendu toute la soirée mais le gémeaux n'était pas rentré. Aussi, avait l décidé d'aller dormir et de parler à Saga dès la première heure le lendemain.

En s'étirant dans le lit, le bras du Capricorne buta contre quelque chose de chaud. Shura souleva les draps et découvrit Saga endormit à ses côtés. Doucement, il le secoua afin de le réveiller. Saga ouvrit un œil et se releva, encore fatigué. Il se passa une main sur le visage et sourit faiblement à son invité.

-Salut…

-Bonjour…heu…excuses moi si je te parais brusque mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben…vu que Kanon est revenu à la maison, ça lui aurait paru étrange si on faisait chambre à part tu crois pas ?

Shura hocha de la tête, il avait raison et puis après tout c'était le lit de Saga. Quoiqu'il en soit le Gémeaux n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie bien longtemps.

-Saga, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu ne vas plus être obligé de faire semblant parce que…

C'est alors que Kanon entra en trombe dans la chambre des deux amants et cria.

-Vous connaissez pas la nouvelle ? Angi et Mu sont fiancés !

Shura se redressa d'un seul coup et regarda Kanon comme s'il venait de s'échapper de l'asile de fous. Tandis que Saga soupira et s'imaginait à cet instant précis, en train de tordre le coup de sa copie de frère. Il voulait tellement que se soit lui qui apprenne à Shura la triste nouvelle. Contrairement à son frère, il aurait été moins brusque, plus gentil, plus doux…tout le contraire de Kanon quoi !

-Kanon laisse nous !

Ne comprenant pas tout, Kanon se retira, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait pour que son frère l'agresse. Une fois seuls, Saga posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shura. Celui-ci était anéantit. Comment Angelo avait il pu lui faire ça ? Demander Mu en mariage alors qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble.

-Shura, ça va ?

Demanda doucement Saga. Le Capricorne ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Hier lui et Angelo s'étaient retrouvés, ils allaient repartir sur de nouvelles bases et ce matin, il apprend que lui et Mu sont fiancés. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

-Je…je…ho Saga !

L'Espagnol se lova contre Saga, et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il se sentait trahis. Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'il demandait tous les jours au Cancer de l'épouser, et jamais il ne lui avait fait cette fleur. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il épouse le premier venu ? Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Angelo lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour le Bélier.

-Chut, calme toi. Je sais c'est dur. Shura, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je voulais être celui qui t'apprendrait la nouvelle. J'aurais été plus prévenant que cet abruti de Kanon.

-Non…non…c'est rien. Mais…je comprends pas. Saga, dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Je t'en pris !

Devant la détresse de son ami, Saga aurait voulu tout lui avouer. Lui dire que bien sûr que c'était faux, que tout n'était qu'invention de Mu. Qu'Angelo lui était resté fidèle, qu'il allait même rompre avec le Bélier.

-Shura…

Le Capricorne releva la tête, dévisageant le Grec de ses yeux embués de larmes. Le cœur du traître manqua un battement. Dans n'importe quelle situation, Shura était tout simplement charmant. Et le fait de le voir à cet instant si fragile émotionnellement, fit perdre la tête au Gémeaux. D'un geste vif, il colla ses lèvres à celles de l'Espagnol.

Saga pensait qu'il allait se faire jeter et de toute façon avait un peu honte de profiter de la faiblesse de son ami, mais c'était si tentant. Il fut plus que surprit lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de l'Espagnol s'entrouvrir afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Le Grec ne se fit pas prier, leurs langues dansèrent un magnifique et sensuel ballet.

Doucement Saga allongea Shura sous lui. Et ce fut comme un déclic. Le Capricorne rompit tout contact en roulant sur le côté. Se passant une main sur le visage, il s'excusa. Décidément il ne savait plus où il en était.

-Excuses moi Saga…je ne me sens pas vraiment…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! C'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Je crois que tu ne sais plus faire la différence entre imaginaire et réalité.

Plaisanta le Capricorne, espérant changer de sujet. Mais il venait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Saga se releva et se posta bien droit devant son ami, le prenant par les épaules et l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Shura…je n'ai jamais fais semblant !

-Mais Mu ! Tu sais que c'est impossible !

S'époumona le Cancer, en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre son jean. Le premier essais fut un échec, il avait beau chercher il n'arrivait pas à trouver la braguette.

-Tu l'as mis à l'envers Angelo…

-Saleté de pantalon ! Comprends moi Mu…Je suis contre le mariage. Tu m'as toi-même dis que si celui que tu aime était contre, tu ne l'obligerais pas à t'épouser.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai demandé ! Tu l'as fait toi-même Angelo. C'est toi qui m'as demandé si je voulais t'épouser, c'est toi et toi seul !

Angelo était plus occupé à enfiler son jean plutôt que d'écouter ce que Mu avait à lui dire. Mais une fois encore…

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT A CE FICHU PANTALON ? C'EST QUOI SON PROBLEME ?

-Ce n'est pas le jean le problème…c'est toi.

-Il est hors de question qu'on se marrie. Je peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Excuses moi…

Une fois son jean enfilé à l'endroit, le Cancer attrapa son T-shirt et sortit du premier Temple, montant les marches qui le conduisaient jusqu'à son temple.

Devant le Temple des Gémeaux, Saga attrapa par le bras Shura qui tentait de s'enfuir.

-Attends ! Où vas-tu ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! Toute cette histoire est impossible, je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur.

Sourit le Capricorne, confiant. Il s'élança alors dans une course folle à travers les marches du Sanctuaire. Bien sûr que tout était faux. Angelo ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. C'était impossible. Ils s'aiment, ils n'allaient pas se quitter comme ça. Si c'était le cas, l'Espagnol en mourrait certainement.

Dans l'autre sens, Angelo courrait à en perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'il voit Shura. Lui, lui expliquerait certainement ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi demanderait-il Mu en mariage, alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et puis il était contre le mariage. S'il devait épouser quelqu'un se serait Shura sans hésitation.

C'est devant le Temple du Taureau que les deux amants se rentrèrent dedans. Devant les yeux d'Aldébaran et Dokho, qui sortaient après avoir prit le café. Le Cancer et le Capricorne tombèrent sur les fesses, puis d'un même élan relevèrent la tête, regardant l'autre.

-Shura !

Sourit Angelo, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver celui qu'il désirait tant. Mais, malheureusement pour l'Italien il avait commit une grave erreur. Les yeux de l'Espagnol s'arrêtèrent sur un objet brillant, accroché au doigt de son ex. Shura porta une main à sa bouche et souffla, anéantis.

-Non…

Fin du chapitre 10

Note : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Déjà le dixième hé ben ! La fin se rapproche dangereusement. Bientôt vous connaîtrez le dénouement de cette histoire, mais patience il reste encore pas mal de choses à découvrir.

A bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Toujours à terre, Shura ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de cette bague qui brillait tellement. Dokho empêcha Aldébaran d'avancer. Connaissant les deux latins, il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Ca va chauffer…

Murmura la Balance, légèrement inquiet. Et effectivement, il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Angelo se releva et s'avança vers Shura, n'ayant pas encore remarqué que le Capricorne avait vu la bague. L'Italien avança sa main pour aider son ami à se relever, mais ce n'est que trop tard qu'il réalisa son erreur.

La Capricorne avait les yeux rivés sur l'alliance. Angelo cacha sa main dans son dos et paniqua.

-Shura, je vais t'expliquer ! Tu vas rire, mais ce matin en me réveillant Mu…

-Alors c'était vrai… Ce que les autres m'ont dit était vrai. Comment as-tu pu ?

-Mais voyons Shura ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Argumenta le gardien de la Quatrième Maison, tentant par la même occasion de prendre l'Espagnol dans ses bras. Nouvelle erreur. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un coup de poing magistral en plein ventre. Le souffle coupé, le Cancer se plia en deux, relevant un peu la tête, afin de voir son amant. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés si forts que les jointures devenaient blanches.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! A moi ! Tu m'as trahis Angelo ! A présent tu peux crever la gueule ouverte devant moi j'en ai rien à foutre ! CREVE !

Et Shura arracha la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Le pendentif n'était autre que le signe zodiacal du Cancer. Tout au début de leur relation, chacun avait offert à l'autre son signe zodiacal sous forme de pendentif en or. Objet réalisé spécialement pour eux par Mu. La matière pour réaliser ces bijoux n'était autre qu'une partie de l'armure d'or de chacun. Ainsi, même séparé, ils resteraient à jamais ensemble et se protégeraient mutuellement.

Shura se remit à courir, poussant au passage les deux Saints d'or qui venaient d'assister à cette scène. Le Capricorne courrait de toutes ses forces pour quitter ce maudit Sanctuaire, en hurlant son désespoir.

Dans l'autre camp ce n'était guère mieux. Le Cancer n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais son amant ne lui avait parlait de la sorte. Les yeux écarquillés, toujours plié en deux, Angelo se laissa tomber à genoux serrant dans sa main le pendentif que le Capricorne lui avait jeté à la figure.

Tout était donc terminé cette fois ? Bel et bien terminé ? Ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance de se remettre ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Dieux aimaient ils tant jouer avec les sentiments et le destin des humains ?

-SHURAAAAAAAAAA !

S'en était trop. La vérité était trop dure à supporter. L'Italien cria sa douleur et frappa de toutes ses forces le sol de ses poings. Des larmes firent bientôt leur apparition et enfin il se laissa totalement aller. Mêlant tristesse et cris de désespoir.

Dokho fut le premier à s'approcher de ce qui restait émotionnellement du Cancer. Les autres Saints d'or aux alentours, sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le fier et dur Saint du Cancer, à genoux, pleurant la perte de son bien aimé.

Cette scène qui pouvait paraître pathétique aux yeux de certains, ne l'était pas pour les Saints d'or. Ils souffraient pour leurs deux amis. Dans son coin, Saga s'en voulait affreusement. Tout était de sa faute, si seulement il n'avait pas écouté Mu !

En parlant de Mu, celui-ci arriva et couru jusqu'à Angelo. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Italien, qui fut aussitôt retirée violemment.

-Ne me touche pas toi ! Tout est de ta faute !

-Mais Ange…

-LA FERME !

Dokho fit signe à Mu de se pousser. Vu l'état dans lequel était le rital, ce n'était pas le moment pour le Bélier de la ramener. Saga s'approcha de Dokho qui lui fit comprendre la même chose qu'à Mu. Les deux fautifs repartirent dans leur temple respectif.

Milo et Camus s'approchèrent ensuite. Le Scorpion souleva Angelo et décida de le ramener dans le Quatrième Temple. Camus quand à lui demanda à Dokho ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. Une fois les explications terminées, le Français partit à la recherche de Shura.

Les autres regardèrent Milo porter Angelo jusqu'à son temple. Ils avaient tous mal au cœur pour eux. Dire qu'ils étaient LE couple du Sanctuaire. Ils furent les premiers à avouer leur amour aux autres. Ils étaient un peu leur icône. C'est grâce à eux si les autres couples avaient osé se déclarer à l'être aimé.

Petit à petit, chacun rentra dans son temple d'où il était venu. Et comme si le ciel comprenait leur peine, il se mit à pleuvoir. Le ciel était si sombre pour ce début de journée. Et par ce temps, la journée passa bien vite. Le soir arriva à grand pas et dans la maison du Cancer.

-Ca va aller Angi, t'inquiète pas. C'est le choc mais je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit.

Assura Milo, assit en face de son ami. Il donna un coup de coude à Aiolia qui affirma la même chose que le Grec. Kanon quand à lui ne disait mot. Il se sentait le principal fautif dans ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Si seulement il n'avait pas crié au Capricorne que Mu et Angelo étaient fiancés ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être stupide.

La pluie redoubla et un orage naquit. Dokho arriva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment la Balance qui était attendu à cet instant précis. D'un regard, il interrogea Milo, qui lui fit non de la tête. La Balance soupira. Il se faisait tard, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Camus.

Comme pour répondre à leur prière, le Verseau apparut devant la porte tandis qu'un éclair monstrueux zébra le ciel. Le Français était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il était habillé comme au matin, vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un jean, tous deux trempés. Milo s'approcha de Camus et lui donna plusieurs serviettes pour s'essuyer.

Camus ce sentit affreusement mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard suppliant du Cancer. Le simple fait de détourner le regard, fit comprendre à Angelo que Camus n'avait pas retrouvé le Capricorne. Une fois de plus, le cœur du Cancer se serra. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mains desquelles une fine chaîne dorée pendait. Depuis le départ de Shura, Angelo n'avait lâchait le pendentif de son amant sous aucun prétexte.

A part, Dokho, Camus et Milo parlaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Je l'ai cherché partout dans la ville, aucune trace.

-Il n'a pas pu s'envoler tout de même ! Il faut le retrouver, Angi est certain qu'il va faire une bêtise !

-Du calme Milo. Shura est tout de même quelqu'un de réfléchit, il ne va pas faire n'importe quoi.

-Je te signal mon cher Dokho, que le soir qu'ils ont rompu, Shura est aller se saouler Aux Nuits Blanches. Et si Saga n'était pas intervenu…

-Rien de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ne serrait arrivé !

-Milo tu ne vas pas recommencer, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Tu as été voir Aux Nuits Blanches ?

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Bien sûr que j'y suis allé. Aucune trace de lui je te dis !

-Calmez vous tous les deux. Pas la peine d'avoir une seconde dispute en ce moment. Il faut continuer les recherches…

-J'y retourne.

-Camus…

Dokho attrapa le bras du Verseau, pour l'en empêcher. Il venait de passer une journée entière sous la pluie. S'il ne tombait pas malade, il devait au moins être fatigué. Mais Camus lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que c'était lui qui irait à la recherche de Shura et personne d'autre. Milo ayant parfaitement comprit, fit lâcher prise à Dokho et lui sourit. Camus repartit sans se faire prier, ayant néanmoins accepté le parapluie que le Scorpion lui avait offert.

-Tu m'expliques là ?

Demanda Dokho, un peu perdu devant l'attitude du Grec. Milo lui sourit.

-Ca a toujours été comme ça. Nous avons toujours été proche de Shura et Angi. Cependant…Je suis plus proche d'Angelo et Camus de Shura. Il se sent très concerné et je le connais…Il veut être celui qui retrouvera notre Capricorne préféré. Cherche pas à comprendre.

Dokho hocha de la tête. Cette histoire lui avait fait au moins découvrir quelque chose. Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, sans guerre, vivant au jour le jour. Et jamais il n'avait vraiment remarqué que des amitiés fortes et sincères s'étaient créées entre certains Saints d'or.

Chez le Bélier, Mu était assit au fond de son temple, dans le noir. Il avait été trop loin. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est rester auprès d'Angelo, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses prennent cette tournure. Il avait été égoïste. Il avait pensé avant tout à ses sentiments et non à ceux d'Angelo ou même de Shura. Qu'était il donc devenu ?

-Un monstre…

-Quoi ?

Saga s'approcha du Bélier, les poings serrés et le visage dur.

-Tu es un monstre, Mu.

-Attends un peu. Tu l'es tout autant que moi !

-Ho non, Mu. Ne me compare pas à toi. C'est toi seul le fautif dans cette histoire. Au début, j'avais pensé que tout ça aurait pu les rendre plus forts et les aider à surpasser leurs différents. Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air.

-De quoi tu parles ? Toi aussi tu voulais tout autant que moi rester avec celui que tu aimes !

-Si tu es certain de ça, alors c'est que je suis un excellent comédien.

Saga s'approchait de plus en plus de Mu qui s'était relevé et en position de défense.

-Explique toi à la fin ! Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Shura ?

Saga émit un faible rire et ferma les yeux. Puis il brandit son poing et fonça sur Mu.

Fin du chapitre 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

-SAGA ARRETE !

Supplia Mu, ne pouvant se servir de ses attaques, il se contenta d'esquiver. Le poing de Saga se planta dans le mur. Le Gémeaux ne bougea plus. Le silence revint dans le temple, seul le bruit de la pluie tomba sur le sol brisait le calme qui régnait.

Au bruit de la pluie un autre son parvint aux oreilles du Bélier. Des sanglots… En regardant plus attentivement, l'Atlante pu voir des larmes ruisseler sur le visage de son ami et complice.

-Saga ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Mu ? Ce qu'on a fait est horrible. On a brisé deux vies. Je m'étais juré de ne plus faire de mal. Nous sommes des monstres…

-Saga…Tu n'es pas responsable…je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

-C'est vrai…et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois payer !

Et Saga se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le Bélier. Ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre, se donnant plusieurs coups. Motivé par la haine, Saga prenait facilement le dessus. De toute façon l'Atlante, n'avait pas vraiment envie de se défendre, il était trop honteux et trouvait que les coups n'étaient même pas une punition suffisante.

La lèvre inférieure ensanglantée, Mu sentait peu à peu perdre toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'un vent glacial vint assaillir les deux combattants. Puis Saga se sentit tirer en arrière. Camus tenait Saga par la taille et avait comme à son habitude, un air indifférent.

-Continues de te débattre et je n'hésiterais pas à te geler chaque membre de ton corps…

Prévint le Français, alors que Saga essayait par tous les moyens de se battre à nouveau avec Mu. La menace eut son effet, le Grec se calma et Camus le lâcha enfin. Il les regarda d'un air sévère.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit ? Vous me faites honte. Deux gamins que j'ai en face de moi. Quand allez vous cesser ces jeux stupides ? Vous êtes assez grands pour résoudre vos problèmes comme il faut, non ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Camus.

Demanda doucement Mu qui essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Saga quand à lui se massa le poing. Il se sentait encore plus honteux qu'avant. Non seulement il avait fait du mal à Shura et Angelo, mais à présent il venait de frapper l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

-De toute façon, votre petite guerre ne m'intéresse guère. Seulement, je pense que vu les circonstances, il est préférable de garder un minimum de calme au sein du Sanctuaire. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Essayer de réparer vos bêtises…

Et le calme et froid Verseau repartit comme il était venu, laissant un Bélier et un Gémeaux refroidis. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient agit comme des imbéciles. Toute cette histoire était de leur faute, et plutôt que d'aider leurs amis à calmer le jeu, ils ne faisaient que se battre et s'apitoyer sur leur sort.

-…Excuses moi Mu…

-Je t'en pris…Viens donc boire un café et discutons un peu.

C'est bien connu, la discussion est le meilleur des moyens pour réconcilier les personnes.

Chez le Cancer, Kanon, Aiolia, Dokho et Milo veillaientsur le Cancer. Angelo avait enfin était vaincu par la fatigue et les émotions et s'était endormit, permettant aux autres de pouvoir se reposer par la même occasion.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur ami agirent de la sorte. Comme si sans Shura, Angelo n'était rien, qu'il devenait fou. Mais peut-être qu'il deviendrait fou en fait, qu'ils allaient retrouver Death Mask. A cette pensée, un frisson parcouru l'échine des quatre Saints d'or présents. Il fallait par tous les moyens qu'ils retrouvent Shura. Et ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter le fléau Death Mask au Sanctuaire. Qui sait ce dont peut être capable un Saint du Capricorne qui se sent trahis et abandonné ?

-Vous pensez que Camus va le retrouver ?

Demanda Aiolia, essayant d'engager la conversation, ne supportant plus le silence de mort qui flottait dans le temple. Milo hocha de la tête.

-Je connais assez Camus, pour vous assurer qu'il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé. Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. A cette phrase, trois têtes se levèrent et trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec appréhension.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Simplement que Camus préfèrerait se tuer au travail et rechercher Shura jusqu'à sa mort, plutôt que d'abandonner. J'ai un peu peur pour Camus.

Les quatre Saints d'or baissèrent la tête puis regardèrent Angelo qui dormait d'un sommeil peu reposant.

Chez Mu, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment plus joyeuse. Ni Mu, ni Saga ne parlaient, ils se contentaient de regarder l'or noir fumant dans leur tasse. Ne supportant plus ce silence de plomb, l'Atlante se risqua à demander.

-Alors comme ça…tu n'as jamais étais amoureux de Shura ?

La main de Saga se crispa sur sa tasse, il soupira, reposa l'objet de porcelaine sur la petite table basse et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Je n'ai pas fait semblant si c'est ce que tu veux dire…Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux de Shura. Disons que j'étais…attiré par lui. Je ne connais rien à l'amour. Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, et j'avoue que j'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de Shura et Angelo, ou même de Camus et Milo ou encore d'Aiolia et Shaka.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait croire ça alors ?

-Pourquoi ? Disons que j'ai perdu un peu la tête. Ces derniers temps ça n'allait plus très bien, je me retrouvais souvent seul. Kanon étant avec Aiolos, je me suis sentis délaissé. Je sais que c'est ma punition pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Seulement…avec Shura, j'espérais trouver un peu de tendresse. C'est tout ce que je veux, me sentir aimé.

L'Espagnol était un bon ami de Saga, ils s'entendaient très bien, partageaient des intérêts communs. Alors quand Shura s'est retrouvé seul, Saga y avait vu comme la seule et unique occasion de connaître l'amour.

Mu se sentit alors encore plus coupable et honteux. Lui aussi recherchait le bonheur et l'amour, mais contrairement à Saga, il l'avait volé à deux êtres qui s'aimaient plus que tout. Le Grec avait raison, Mu était bien un monstre.

Le Bélier se leva alors soudainement, décidant qu'il était temps de réparer ses fautes.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Avouer mes tords…

Dans les rues de la ville, Camus continuait sans relâche ses recherches. Il avait beau demander aux passants, personne n'avait vu le Capricorne. Où avait-il bien pu passé ? Arrivé au port, Camus regarda sa montre, 1h25 du matin. Il était exténué. Le Verseau avait passé la journée à chercher Shura, impossible de le retrouver. Personne ne l'avait vu, il était introuvable.

La pluie avait cessait depuis quelques temps, mais l'air était tout de même frais, ce qui ne gênait aucunement le Saint des glaces. Néanmoins, il serait inutile de poursuivre ses recherches dans un tel état de fatigue. C'est donc honteux et sans résultats qu'il prit le chemin du Sanctuaire.

Angelo se réveilla doucement, il s'étira et se demanda pourquoi il dormait dans son fauteuil. Il vit alors Milo et les autres parlaient dans un coin. Le Cancer se leva et alla à leur encontre, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin.

-Ca va Angi ?

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

L'absence de réponse, suffit à Angelo pour comprendre. C'est alors que Mu et Saga arrivèrent. Aiolia les fit entrer, tandis que Milo et Angelo leur tournèrent le dos. Mu baissa la tête. Non seulement son plan n'avait pas marché mais en plus Angelo ne voulait plus lui parler.

-Angelo…je te dois des explications.

-Fout moi la paix Mu. Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Mais…si au moins tu me laissais t'expliquer. Tout n'es pas perdu avec Shura !

Le Cancer fit volte face, et parut tout comme les autres plus qu'intéressé de connaître les explications du Bélier. D'un signe de tête, l'Italien désigna un siège, et alla s'assoire en face.

Mu prit une grande inspiration, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il se lança enfin dans ses explications.

Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, Angelo sentait son sang bouillir. Comment Mu avait il pu lui faire ça ? Il était l'un des Douze à qui on pensait pouvoir faire confiance sans hésiter. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture.

-Voila…j'espère que tu m'excuseras un jour…et Shura aussi…

-Faudrait il qu'il revienne un jour.

Dit Camus, qui venait d'entrer et qui avait entendu toutes les explications du Bélier. Le fier Verseau s'avança et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Le silence était retombé. De toute façon qu'y avait il à dire ?Rien, tout ce qu'il restait à présent c'était l'espoir.

Un mois venait de passer. Un mois horrible pour tous les Saints d'or. Camus ne cessait ses recherches, il partait tous les matins à l'aube et ne revenait qu'au soir. Aidé par moment de Milo, Shaka ou même Aldébaran. Les autres essayaient de remonter le moral d'un Cancer qui devenait de plus en plus dépressif au fil des jours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin…

Fin du chapitre 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Aphrodite monta les marches quatre à quatre. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'une des maisons zodiacales il hurlait toujours la même chose. « Venez tout de suite chez moi ! »

Cependant stoppait au Quatrième Temple, Angelo, qui ne voulait plus recevoir aucune visite depuis deux semaines, lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Angi ouvre ! Arrête de faire ton bébé ! J'ai une nouvelle de très haute importance !

-Je veux voir personne ! Fou moi la paix.

-Très bien…

Les mains sur les hanches, le Poisson arrêta Aldébaran qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Si Angelo ne voulait pas venir à ses amis alors ses amis iraient à lui.

-Aldé chéri. Tu veux bien prévenir les autres et leur dire de venir chez Angi le plus vite possible ?

-Mais dis moi ce que tu nous caches depuis tout à l'heure à la fin.

Le Suédois soupira mais accepta néanmoins de divulguer à Aldébaran son secret. Il chuchota à l'oreille du Taureau, qui une fois la révélation faite, ouvrit de grands yeux et couru immédiatement prévenir les autres.

Il ne s'agit alors qu'une question de quelques secondes pour que le reste des Saints d'or arrivent devant le Temple du Cancer. Une fois l'armée au complet, Aphrodite prit une pose de vainqueur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tous les faire entrer chez Angelo. Ce qui était une chose assez difficile à réaliser. Bon nombre de menaces furent fait dans les deux camps. Mais tout le monde sait qu'un « Se ki shi ki Mei kai Ha » ne résisterait pas bien longtemps face à un « Scarlet Needle », un « Galaxian Explosion » ou encore à un « Great Horn » réunis.

-Vous m'emmerdez à la fin !

Fut la phrase de bienvenue que le charmant Angelo prononça en ouvrant la porte. Tous ravis par la nouvelle qu'Aphrodite allait leur apprendre, les Saints d'or affichaient un sourire radieux. Sourire qui disparu bien vite en voyant l'état dans lequel était leur ami le Cancer.

La fine chemise grise qu'il portait ne suffisait pas à cacher la perte de poids d'Angelo. Les yeux cernés et rougis par ses pleurs n'avaient plus ce pétillant qui le caractérisait tant. Son sourire avait également disparut. Tous savaient que le Cancer dépérissait, mais ils n'imaginaient pas à ce point.

-Vous me voulez quoi à la fin ?

Grogna le rital, au bord de la crise de nerf. On ne peut même plus déprimer tranquille ! Aphrodite afficha de nouveau son sourire victorieux. Il était certain que ce qu'il allait dire aller redonner la pêche à son ami.

-Angi mon ange, va t'assoire ! J'ai une nouvelle extraordinaire pour toi !

-Tu peux me la dire ici…

-Va t'assoire je te dis !

-Aphro tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

La réponse du Cancer ne plaisant pas au Poisson, celui-ci fit un signe à ses camarades et d'un même élan Aiolos et Saga prirent Angelo par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans le salon, l'obligeant à s'assoire. En le soulevant, les deux Saints d'or purent constater combien leur compagnon d'arme avait perdu en force et en poids.

Une fois gentiment installer, l'Italien s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, bougon. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille, était-ce trop demandé ? A priori oui ! Fichus chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, ils faut toujours qu'ils se sentent responsables de l'état de santé des autres.

-Je commence à perdre patience.

Tous réunis autour d'Angelo, debout, les bras croisés, les chevaliers d'or firent face à Aphrodite et attendirent de plus amples explications. Décidant que le suspens était à son paroxysme, le Suédois lâcha enfin le morceau.

-Mes chers amis, je vous ai réunis ici afin de vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. Vous savez tous que pas plus tard que ce matin, Camus et moi faisions équipe pour retrouver Shura. Et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que…NOUS L'AVONS ENFIN RETROUVE !

Tous les Saints d'or présents savaient déjà ça. Aldébaran avait été obligé de leur dire la raison de cette « réunion », tous sauf Angelo qui écarquilla les yeux et se leva de son fauteuil. Il tremblait de tout son être et son cœur battait à une allure folle.

Enfin ! Alors qu'il perdait un peu plus chaque jour l'espoir de retrouver son compagnon, le destin lui souriait à nouveau ! Shura était donc bel et bien vivant. De cela il n'en doutait pas. Tout au fond de son cœur brisé, il avait toujours su que le Capricorne était en vie. Deux êtres qui s'aiment peuvent ressentir ce genre de choses.

-Où est-il !

Demandèrent alors en cœur la plupart des Saints d'or.

-Il est ici !

Le cœur d'Angelo manqua un battement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mais il fut très vite déçu en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Camus. Les autres furent tous un peu déçus par ailleurs. Le Verseau s'avança vers ses amis et se posta près d'Aphrodite.

-Mais où ici ?

Se plaignit Shaka, qui malgré ses yeux bien ouverts ne voyait Shura nulle part.

-Ici, en Grèce. Et pas si loin du Sanctuaire que ça.

Ajouta Aphrodite, tout sourire. Ne supportant plus vraiment les énigmes du gardien de la Dernière Maison, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Camus, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Le Verseau arborait comme toujours son air glacial et indifférent. Devant cette attitude, Kanon sermonna le Français.

-Ben dis donc…Toi qui depuis un mois retourne la ville de fond en comble, j'aurais cru que tu serais heureux de retrouver Shura !

-Mais il l'est !

S'écria Milo en passant son bras autour de la taille de Camus et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Tous les autres furent que plus surpris par la réponse du Scorpion.

-Je vous jure ! Il est comblé, ça se voit non ? Il a la même tête que lorsqu'il jouit !

-Milo…pas la peine de déballer notre vie privée.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Toute la tension, la nervosité, accumulées durant tout un mois s'évacua d'un seul coup, dans un grand éclat de rire que tous partageaient. Seul Angelo fit un demi sourire. D'accord, les bêtises du Scorpions étaient toujours aussi drôles, mais le Cancer voulait avant tout savoir où il pourrait trouver Shura.

-Alors ? Il est où exactement ?

Demanda le principal concerné dans cette histoire. Aphrodite se fit un plaisir de répondre.

-Ben voila… Alors qu'on s'était arrêté dans un petit bar sympa, je suis tombé sur Dimitri. Un mec à tomber à la renverse. On a vécu une petite histoire sympa y'a longtemps et je peux vous dire que ce mec a largement dépassé le niveau de certains avec qui…

-Abrège Aphro !

-Oui donc, bref je disais… Camus et moi on l'a invité à se joindre à nous.

-Rectification. Aphrodite l'a invité.

Se sentit obligé de rectifier Camus. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas être concerné par cette invitation, mais simplement parce que le regard que le Scorpion lui lançait ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Donc on a papoté et une chose en entraînant une autre, Dimitri nous a parlé de son nouveau job, il est serveur dans une boite branchée pas loin d'ici. Il nous a dit que cette boite avait beaucoup de succès. Les clients sont triés sur le volet, donc y'a jamais de problèmes, elle est nickel. Et depuis quelques semaines, elle remporte un grand succès grâce à son nouveau barman. Un mec non seulement canon, mais surtout très doué pour mettre l'ambiance. Il fait l'unanimité.

Bien que le récit d'Aphrodite était passionnant, il commençait à devenir long et surtout lourd. Le Suédois avait l'art de trop parler et de dériver de son sujet principal. Perdant sa patience légendaire, Shaka s'écria.

-Tu vas accoucher oui !

-J'y viens, j'y viens ! Donc pour finir, j'ai une petite devinette à vous poser. Devinez qui est le barman en question ?

La plupart des Saints d'or ne virent pas où voulait en venir le Poisson. Sûrement encore une de ses bêtises. Sauf que tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux réalisa ce que voulait Aphrodite.

-C'est Shura !

-Bingo Angi !

Le gardien de la Douzième Maison, fit le V de la victoire et sourit, heureux que quelqu'un ait finit par trouver. A vrai dire pour Angelo ce n'était guère difficile à comprendre. Il avait tout de même passé quatre ans avec le Capricorne, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Et l'un des passes temps de Shura était de faire des cocktails. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il y avait une fête au Sanctuaire, on retrouvait toujours l'Espagnol derrière le bar, son shaker à la main. Il excellait aussi bien que lorsqu'il sortait Excalibur.

De plus, ayant fuit le Sanctuaire, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour vivre. Shura était quelqu'un de réfléchit, comme tout le monde aimait le dire. Angelo se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait trop de nouvelles d'un seul coup.

Se passant une main dans le cou, le Cancer éclata soudain de rire. Le rire nerveux, comme on dit. Tout son stress s'évacuait enfin. Rien que de savoir que Shura allait bien, qu'il n'était pas loin d'ici, redonnait à l'Italien l'envie de vivre. Son rire trouva vite écho, ses amis se joignirent à lui et jamais on avait entendu un tel bruit s'échapper de la Quatrième Maison, anciennement crainte pour les masques de morts qu'elle abritait.

Enfin le cauchemar était terminé. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre très bientôt.

-Où est donc cette boite ?

Demanda Angelo. Aphrodite voulu répondre, lorsque Camus prit la parole.

-Un instant…

Fin du chapitre 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Tout le monde regardait fixement Camus, personne ne comprenait son attitude, pas même Milo. Pourquoi le Français ne voulait il pas dire où était Shura ? Y avait il quelque chose qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir ? Le Cancer trouvait vraiment que Camus exagéré au plus au point, il le prit par le col et lui demanda, menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu cache à la fin ?

Nullement impressionné par l'attitude de l'Italien, Camus resta de marbre. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Angelo et d'une simple pression lui fit lâcher prise.

-Camus…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Milo, inquiet que son amant agisse de la sorte. Le Français leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le Grec. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Aphrodite vint à la rescousse du Verseau, embarrassé.

-Nan mais Camus c'est mal exprimé…C'est pas un instant…c'est « L'Instant X » !

-Aphro ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de cul !

Gronda Kanon, au bord de la crise de nerfs, tout comme le reste de la garde dorée d'Athéna. Camus et Aphrodite se regardèrent, vraiment par moment ils pouvaient vraiment être lourds et longs à comprendre.

-Mais vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès ! C'est « L'Instant X » je vous dit ! C'est le nom de la boîte où bosse Shura !

Explosa le Suédois. Non mais y'a vraiment des moments où vous avez beau avoir un corps de rêves, des muscles parfaits mais cela ne cache pas votre cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois ! Devant l'air effrayé de leurs amis, Aphrodite jugea bon d'ajouter que le patron de la boîte était un fan de Mylène Farmer et que le nom était tout simplement l'un des titres les plus connus de la chanteuse.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un instant ils avaient cru que le Capricorne travaillait dans un de ces clubs échangistes ou pire, une maison close !

Ainsi, tout était donc bien finit ? Finit les nuits blanches où il passait son temps à pleurer l'être disparut. Finit les nuits cauchemardesques, les nuits où il trouvait son lit bien froid et trop grand. Angelo allait enfin retrouver Shura.

-Dites, c'est bien beau tout ça mais…vous pensez que Shura acceptera de revenir ? S'il n'est pas revenu c'est bien pour une raison non ?

Lança Aiolia, cassant tout à coup l'ambiance. Mais il fallait bien admettre que le Lion venait de soulever un point important. Shura était ce qu'on peut appeler être un homme têtu. S'il avait trouvé du travail c'est bien parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas revenir. Angelo se retourna et alla chercher sa veste puis repassa devant ses compagnons d'armes.

-Faites moi confiance, je le ferais revenir.

-J'en doute…

Répondis Camus, les autres acquiescèrent. Devant l'incompréhension du Cancer, Dokho se justifia.

-De un, il est un peu trop tôt pour que le boîte soit ouverte…

-De deux, il faut être un habitué pour rentrer à l'intérieur…

Ajouta Aphrodite. Et Milo conclu.

-De trois, tu pues l'alcool c'est écoeurant.

-Z'êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ?

Se plaint Angelo. Quoiqu'il fallait admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Le Cancer capitula. Deux problèmes sur trois avaient leur solution. Il lui suffirait d'attendre que le soir arrive, et en attendant il pourrait se préparer et surtout prendre le temps de redevenir sobre. Par contre…Comment entrer ?

-Si j'ai bien comprit…y'a aucune chance pour qu'on me laisse entrer.

-Ben, t'as le physique pour mais…Oui si t'es pas avec des habitués, t'as aucune chance.

Conclu Aphrodite. Cependant, n'est pas Saint d'or des Poissons qui veut ! Encore une fois « Super Aphro » vient à la rescousse. Il s'approcha de l'Italien et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mon ange…T'arrive-t-il par moment d'écouter ce que je te dis ? N'ai-je pas précisé au début de mon récit que je connaissais bien Dimitri ?

-Et tu veux en venir où ?

Demanda Mu, trouvant que cette réunion s'éternisait un peu trop. Le Bélier ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Certes, Angelo lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment peut on pardonner un acte pareil en si peu de temps ? D'un certain côté, il avait eu raison de tomber amoureux du Cancer. Sous ses airs mesquins et cruels, se cachait un être sensible et compréhensif.

-Ben…Dimitri bosse comme serveur là-bas, mais c'est pas tout. C'est aussi le petit ami du patron. L'entrée est déjà toute ouverte !

Angelo tourna la tête vers Aphrodite, qu'il considérait un instant plus tôt un peu trop collant. Le rital prit son ami dans les bras et le souleva en le remerciant. Aphrodite pouvait parfois paraître comme un être appart, dénué de sentiments, imbue de lui-même. Mais lorsque ses amis avaient des problèmes il répondait toujours présent.

-Bien je pense que cette réunion touche à sa fin. Il ne reste plus qu'à Angelo de se préparer, de se faire beau et de nous ramener notre Chèvre préférée !

Conclu Aldébaran, tout content. Tous hochèrent de la tête et saluèrent chacun leur tour le Cancer, qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Une fois la joyeuse petite bande sortie, il ne restait plus que Milo et Camus. L'Italien s'approcha du Français et avança sa main.

-Merci beaucoup Camus…

Le Verseau regarda la main tendue mais ne bougea pas.

-Pourquoi me remercier ? Je n'ai rien fait. Tout le mérite revient à Aphrodite.

Angelo sourit et secoua la tête. Y'a pas à dire, Camus restait toujours égale à lui-même. Et puis quoiqu'on en dise, on voyait bien que le Français était déçu de ne pas être celui qui avait retrouvé Shura.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Tout le monde m'a soutenu et je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Mais j'avoue que toi et Milo êtes les deux personnes qui m'ont le plus aidé. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Emu par cet aveu, Milo s'approcha à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

-Une seconde veux tu ? Si tu veux vraiment nous remercier, ramène nous Shura. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Camus et moi avons du temps à rattraper. Bonne chance Angi.

Une fois seul, Angelo se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Ce soir il reverrait enfin Shura. Il ferait tout pour que le Capricorne revienne à lui. Surtout que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une accumulation de mal entendus, enfin surtout de plans foireux.

L'Italien avait bien été étonné d'apprendre que le couple « Saga/Shura » n'était qu'une machination. D'un autre côté il en était heureux, et puis en y réfléchissant de plus près, il est vrai que jamais il ne les avait vu s'embrasser. C'est Shura tout cracher ça. Impossible pour lui d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Le seul à avoir commit des fautes dans cette histoire c'était bien Angelo.

Mais peu de temps après le départ de Shura et la révélation de Mu, le Cancer s'était juré de se faire pardonner, à n'importe quel prix ! Ho ça oui, il ferait tout pour que Shura revienne.

La journée passa à la fois trop vite et trop lentement au goût du Cancer. Trop vite parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi se mettre pour le soir, ce qu'il devrait dire, en clair il stressait. Et puis trop lentement, parce que ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Ce soir. Ce soir il retrouverait celui qui a toujours fait battre son cœur, celui qui le lui avait volé.

Le soir tant attendu arriva enfin. Angelo se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Il n'était pas mal il fallait l'avouer. Aphrodite n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir pour lui donner des conseils vestimentaires. Prétextant que « L'Instant X » avait un code vestimentaire plus que strict. Mais le Cancer avait parfaitement comprit que le Suédois voulait s'assurer qu'ils mettraient toutes les chances de leur côté pour l'opération « Shushu revient à la maison ! ». Nom plus qu'évocateur donné par le Poisson lui-même.

Habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir, moulant parfaitement les fesses, d'un T-shirt blanc épousant les abdos bien qu'ils aient légèrement disparus et d'une veste en cuir noir, Angelo se regarda de haut en bas. Aphro avait bon goût tout de même. Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier détail et il serrait près à aller reconquérir le cœur de son amant.

Sur le bord du lavabo, Angelo attrapa sa chaîne en or, avec le pendentif du signe du Capricorne qu'il mit bien en évidence. Même lorsqu'il était avec Mu, ce pendentif ne l'avait jamais quitté et quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, il ne le quitterait jamais.

-Shura…

L'Italien sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la sortie de son temple. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit. Devant lui se tenaient tous les Saints d'or, un sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'ils soient cependant tous tendus.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

-On vient de souhaiter une dernière fois bonne chance.

Répondit Saga. Angelo lui posa une main sur l'épaule et inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. Le Poisson se dégagea du peloton et prit le Cancer par le bras.

-Prêt ?

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse. Le duo commença à partir, Aphrodite se retourna et leur fit un dernier signe de la main, puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

-Espérons que tout se passe bien et qu'ils soient trois à revenir.

Souffla Aiolia en resserrant son étreinte sur Shaka.

-Athéna venez leur en aide…

Murmura Mu.

Fin du chapitre 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Dans les rues de la ville, Angelo et Aphrodite marchaient en silence. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochaient un peu plus de Shura. Le cœur d'Angelo battait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser. Bien qu'il essayait de se contrôler, le Cancer tremblait de tout son être.

-Calme toi Angi…

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

Ce furent les seuls mots échangés durant le trajet. Aphrodite savait ce que pouvait ressentir l'Italien à cet instant précis. Et oui ! Personne ne le sait mais le Suédois est tombé amoureux il y a longtemps. Et tout comme Shura et Angelo, ils se sont disputés. Malheureusement les tentatives du Poisson pour retourner avec cette personne furent vaines et aujourd'hui Aphrodite ne pouvait plus que laissé son cœur brisé se réparer lentement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment, « L'Instant X » était écrit sur l'enseigne. Rien qu'en voyant la bâtisse, on comprenait que Monsieur Tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire partie des clients. Angelo s'avança pour entrer dans la très longue file d'attente, mais le Poisson le tira par le bras et lui fit faire le tour de la boîte.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Si tu veux passer ta nuit à essayer d'entrer, vas y te gêne pas. Moi je préfère rentrer tout de suite plutôt que de me les geler dehors.

En effet, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'Aphrodite. Une fois derrière le bâtiment, les deux Saints d'or se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de service. Le Suédois frappa trois coups à la porte et un grand baraqué vint ouvrir.

-Ouais ?

Le videur était un grand black à l'air plutôt menaçant. Tout vêtu de noir il toisait les deux jeunes hommes de haut, les bras croisés sur son torse. Aphrodite tilta sur la boucle d'oreille en or qu'il avait à l'oreille droite. Au moins petit point positif dans cette sortie, le Poisson venait de trouver le compagnon idéal pour passer la nuit.

-Salut. Je suis Aphrodite et voici mon ami Angelo. Nous avons été invité par Dimitri, c'est un ancien ami.

Le visage dur du videur afficha alors un léger sourire, et il se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Angelo s'avança dans les couloirs lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aphrodite n'était plus derrière lui. Rebroussant chemin, il vit que le Suédois venait de trouver un ami pour la soirée. Le Cancer sourit, sacré Aphrodite, il ne changera donc jamais.

Angelo prit une grande inspiration et s'engouffra de nouveau dans les couloirs pour finalement arriver dans la boîte. Le dehors étant déjà impressionnant, mais il n'y avait plus de mot pour qualifier l'intérieur.

La musique techno remplissait la salle, de la fumée s'échapper du centre de la piste de danse, donnant avec les effets de lumières multicolores, l'apparence d'un songe. Les danseurs se déhanchaient sur la piste, se laissant totalement envoûter par le rythme. Le DJ ne passait que des remixes style techno des chansons de Mylène Farmer.

C'est d'ailleurs sur « Désenchantée » remix de Thunderpuss club anthem, que l'Italien s'approcha du bar. Il traversa la piste de danse avec beaucoup de difficulté. Heureusement que le club ne faisait entrer que les « habitués », qu'est ce que ça serait si l'entrée était libre ? Poussé de chaque côté, le Cancer eut soudain des envies de meurtre. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Serait-ce une épreuve que les Dieux lui auraient lancée ? Si tel était le cas, alors il relèverait le défi et le gagnerait avec brio.

La piste était affreusement longue, et l'Italien eut l'impression d'être comme un homme en plein désert qui avance vers une oasis sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Plus il avançait et plus il se faisait bousculer. Les danseurs étaient vraiment en forme ce soir !

Enfin il arriva à poser sa main sur le bar tant désirer. Par contre…jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il soit si long. Au moins cinq mètres de long. Le nombre de bouteilles postées derrière était tout aussi impressionnant. Timidement, Angelo s'installa devant le bar et interpella un des serveurs.

-Salut mon mignon, moi c'est Marco et toi ?

Hé bien ! On peut dire qu'il attaque directement celui-là. Le serveur répondant au nom de Marco était assez attirant. Un bon 1m80, des yeux bleus vifs, des cheveux blonds en batailles. Bref à croquer comme dirait Aphrodite.

-Heu…Angelo…

-Enchanté Angelo ! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

-A vrai dire…j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Shura, le barman.

-Quoi ? Parle plus fort chéri !

-Où est Shura !

-Ha ! Je vois que tu entre dans le vif du sujet ! Ben tu tombes bien, c'est l'heure du show ! Ca se passe juste ici.

Un show ? Quel genre de show ? Y avait il plusieurs Shura dans ce club ? Aphrodite et Camus lui avaient pourtant assuré que Shura avait un travail respectable. Comme pour répondre aux questions et surtout aux peurs du Cancer, le DJ prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à touuuuuuuuus ! Vous allez bien ce soir ?

-OUAIIIS !

-Il fait chaud pas vrai ? Mais croyez moi, la chaleur va monter d'un cran !

-SHURAAAA !

-D'accord ! Merci ça fait plaisir ! Bon allez je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps…Shura ?

-Ouais ?

Lorsqu'on entendit cette voix, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bar et un spot illumina le bout du meuble. On vit alors un jeune homme monter dessus. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés et une cravate relâchait, signe la soirée avait était plus qu'agitée.

Le Cancer n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce mec qui se tenait devant lui, c'était Shura. Son Shura ! En voyant son accoutrement, Angelo faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Pas parce qu'il était à en tomber raide dingue, mais surtout parce que c'est le genre de tenue qu'avait porté Kanon lors de son strip tease. En réfléchissant deux minutes, il portait la même tenue que les autres serveurs.

Le DJ lança une nouvelle chanson, « Libertine » remixé par Y-Front remix. Les clients du club se déchaînèrent, poussant cris et autres sifflements en délire. Le Capricorne commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

Il sortit d'on ne sait où un shaker, y versa plusieurs alcools puis commença à jongler avec. Lançant en l'air l'objet et le rattrapant avec une facilité déconcertante. Trouvant même le temps de faire quelques pas de danse lorsque le shaker était en l'air. Roulant des épaules, faisant un clin d'œil par-ci, par-là. Une fois le mélange bien secoué, il le lançait à l'un de ses collègues qui versait la boisson dans un verre et le servait à l'un des clients près de lui. Pendant ce temps Shura prit un nouveau shaker et recommença sa démonstration. L'autre serveur l'appela et sans même se retourner, il attrapa le shaker en plein vol. Jonglant à présent avec les deux shakers, toujours sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule en délire.

Le show se termina après 4 minutes et 06 secondes sur le célèbre « Je suis une catin ». Les applaudissements durèrent au moins aussi longtemps que la chanson. Les gens ne cessaient d'hurler le prénom du Capricorne. Celui-ci sauta en bas du bar et remit ses cheveux en place.

Angelo était scié. Il savait que Shura était un pro en matière de cocktails mais de là à faire ce genre de choses ! Il en avait le souffle coupé. Marco interpella le barman, lui demandant de prendre sa place. Il avait remarqué un mec plutôt classe un peu plus loin et voulait prendre une pose afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Shura accepta sans problème et s'avança pour prendre la place de Marco.

-Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je te sers ?

Demanda le Capricorne, encore essoufflé par son effort. Angelo bénit le ciel qu'il soit assit, car si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il serait tombé, ses jambes ne pouvant pas le supporter. D'une voix tremblante il commanda.

-Un « Je-suis-vraiment-désolé » ?

L'Espagnol releva aussitôt la tête, ayant reconnu cette voix. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea le « client » qui se tenait devant lui. Lui ? Ici ? Impossible ! Et pourtant…

-Angelo !

Fin du chapitre 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Au Sanctuaire, bien que minuit soit passé depuis fort longtemps, personne n'arrivait à fermer l'œil. Dans le Huitième Temple, Milo, les bras croisés derrière la tête, était allongé sur le lit, tandis que Camus lisait tranquillement. Les yeux rivés sur le réveil, le Scorpion poussait de longs soupirs. Ce qui énerva à la longue le Français.

-Milo je t'en pris arrêtes…

-De quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas en soupirant que le temps passera plus vite tu sais. De plus tu m'empêches de lire.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai bien remarqué que tu butais toujours sur la même page.

En effet le Verseau avait beau rester calme et silencieux, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Démasqué, il posa son livre et retira ses lunettes. A quoi bon mentir ? Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour leurs amis. Tout comme le reste du Sanctuaire d'ailleurs.

-C'est long tout de même !

Se plaint le Grec, se couchant sur le côté droit, faisant ainsi face à son amant. Le temps passait affreusement lentement. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha discrètement de Camus, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bras de son ami de cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben…ça fait longtemps que toi et moi on…tu étais occupé à chercher Shura et par respect pour toi, je n'ai rien tenté, j'ai bien vu que tu étais fatigué le soir. Mais maintenant que tout est à peu près réglé…Tu n'as pas envie ?

Camus attrapa la main de Milo et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un léger baiser dessus. Puis il le regarda fixement, plantant son regard froid dans celui du Grec, brûlant.

-Non.

Le Français lâcha la main et se coucha sur le côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Milo. Ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pourquoi Camus lui faisait il ça ? C'était trop injuste ! Un mois, tout de même ! Un mois d'abstinence, ce n'est pas rien quand même !

-Camuuus ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es malade !

-Oui exactement, je suis encore fatigué par les recherches.

Mouais, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu pendant qu'on y est. Milo n'était pas dupe. Camus lui faisait la tête, mais pourquoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le Scorpion ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, pas ce soir ! Il se leva d'un seul bond et partit dans la salle de bain. Camus se demandait ce qu'il était partit faire.

Le fier et fort Saint du Scorpion revint avec un verre d'eau et une pilule qu'il offrit à son amant. Il semblait inquiet, Camus aurait il réussit à lui faire avaler ce gros mensonge ? Il regarda méfiant, le cachet que lui donnait Milo.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des vitamines, ça te redonnera la pêche !

Camus avala le comprimé, après tout des vitamines ne lui feraient pas grand mal. Et puis, il pourrait toujours faire croire à Milo qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Milo, sourit et reposa le verre sur la table de chevet. Il se précipita dans le lit, se couchant sous les draps. Prétextant qu'il faisait froid hors du lit, Camus lui répondit qu'ils étaient en Grèce et en été en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo se retourna et se mit au-dessus du Verseau, prenant appuis sur ses bras, de part et d'autre de la tête du Français. Ce dernier n'aimait guère le sourire que son amant arborait.

-Je suis fatigué Milo…

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Milo rapprocha son visage de celui de Camus et montra une pilule semblable à celle qu'il lui avait donné, un peu avant.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Des…vitamines ? C'est ce que tu as dit…

-Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon cher Camus. Ce que tu vois là est ce qu'on appelle un aphrodisiaque.

-Aphro…aphrodisiaque ?

Camus déglutit difficilement, Milo lui avait joué un méchant tour. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucun effet de ce soit disant aphrodisiaque, mais le sourire qu'affichait Milo ne lui disait rien de bon. Lentement le Scorpion descendit une main vers le ventre de son amant, dessinant de fines arabesques avec son index.

-Je suis…dans le regret de te dire que…ça ne me fait aucun effet.

-Tu es sûr ?

Demanda le Grec, en descendant sa main toujours plus bas et pressant la virilité du Français. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Le corps de Camus réagit immédiatement à cette caresse. Cet aphrodisiaque était extrêmement puissant ! Tendrement, Milo baisa le front de Camus, qui sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter très vite.

-Milo…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire.

Les lèvres du gardien de la Huitième Maison, glissèrent sur le visage de Camus, s'approchant toujours un peu plus des lèvres, sans jamais les toucher. De sa main posée sur l'érection déjà bien conséquente, Milo prodigua une douce caresse, faisant lentement gémir son compagnon.

Camus ouvrit la bouche afin d'exprimer son plaisir et Milo en profita pour lui donner un baiser profond et enflammé. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Milo continua à déposer ses baiser brûlants sur le torse de Camus qui répétait sans cesse le nom du Scorpion, haletant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?

Demanda Shura, plus que contrarié par la présence du Cancer. Ce dernier quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager son ex. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et ce soir le Capricorne était tout simplement envoûtant.

-Inutile de te mentir, je suis venu ici pour te voir. Nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi, moi en particulier. Camus n'a pas cessé de te chercher et…

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien à commander, laisse moi, j'ai du travail.

Shura tourna le dos au Cancer, qui se pencha au dessus du bar pour attraper le bras du Capricorne. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard, et lui fit lâcher prise. L'Espagnol fut un peu étonné d'avoir été plus fort qu'Angelo. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids et des muscles. Bah ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'était sûrement les effets de la lumière.

-Je voudrais au moins te parler, je t'en pris.

Devant le regard suppliant de son ex, Shura soupira et accepta.

-Je finis mon service dans une heure, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dehors. Maintenant excuses moi, mais j'ai vraiment du travail.

Angelo hocha de la tête et s'assit de nouveau. Dans une heure, il aurait enfin l'occasion de s'expliquer. Dans une heure, tout serait joué.

Dans le Temple du Sagittaire, Kanon ne faisait que changer les chaînes à la télé, tandis qu'Aiolos était allongé, tête reposé sur les genoux du jumeau.

-Kanon…c'est chiant à la fin arrête.

-Ca passe le temps !

-Ne me dis pas que tu stress pour Angi et Shura ?

-Parce que toi non peut être ?

-Bien sûr que si, seulement je me concentre sur autre chose.

-Et sur quoi t'arrives à te concentrer toi ?

-Sur un crétin qui me stress en changeant constamment de chaîne.

-Hahaha ! Très drôle ! C'est fou comme je me marre. Aiolos, champion de la blague !

Le Sagittaire se releva et défia l'ancien général des mers du regard. Ce genre d'attitude ne signifiait qu'une chose…Le gardien de la Neuvième maison plongea sur le Grec et l'embrassa à pleins poumons. Puis il le regarda une nouvelle fois, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-J'ai une petite idée pour passer le temps…

-Ha oui ?

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin passer aux préliminaires (c'est ce que Kanon espérait depuis le début de la soirée), une étrange sensation s'empara d'eux. D'un sourire complice, ils dirigèrent leur regard en direction du temple du Scorpion. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir pensé à ce petit passe temps à priori.

Un temple plus bas, dans la chambre du Scorpion, Milo se laisse glisser sur le côté, épuisé. C'est fou ce qu'un mois d'abstinence pouvait procurer comme sensation lors de l'acte. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Camus, il se rapprocha de lui. Le verseau semblait contrarié.

-Camus ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le plafond.

-Ho hé Camus !

-Tu es vraiment ignoble…Tu serais prêts à tout pour arriver à tes fins.

-Mais voyons de quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de ton stupide aphrodisiaque, tu me fais honte.

Milo se releva sur un coude, regardant Camus, surprit.

-Mais…de quel aphrodisiaque tu parles ?

En entendant ça, Camus se releva subitement. Milo pouvait être un parfait comédien, peut être faisait il encore une fois semblant ?

-Ta pilule…l'aphrodisiaque, enfin tu vois de quoi je parle !

-Ca ? Mais ce n'étaient que des vitamines.

Plaisanta le grec, fier de sa machination. Faire croire à Camus qu'il avait prit un stimulant sexuel, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un parfait moyen de manipulation psychique. La pilule en question n'était autre qu'un comprimé de vitamines, rien de bien stimulant en soit. En clair, Camus s'était laissé prendre. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait cédé aux avances du Scorpion était qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Cependant, punir Milo parce qu'il avait révélé une part de leur vie privée, c'était se punir lui-même.

Comprenant qu'il avait été berné, le Verseau rougit violement et donna un grand coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de son amant.

-TU AS OSE TE JOUER DE MOI !

-Mais Camus chéri…

-VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS ! OBSEDE ! MANIPULATEUR ! PERVERS ! SALE SCORPION STUPIDE !

Fin du chapitre 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

L'ambiance battait son plein, la musique pouvait rendre sourd ceux qui n'étaient pas habitué, il était quasiment impossible d'avoir une conversation convenable à moins d'être à quelques millimètres de son interlocuteur…Un bon moyen de se faire des amis et plus si affinité.

Toujours accoudé au bar, Angelo ne quittait pas Shura des yeux. Le Capricorne semblait être dans son élément. Il plaisantait facilement avec les clients, servait toujours des cocktails, acceptant même de faire une petite démonstration pour ses fans. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue…

Capitula le Cancer. Agacé, il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. A peine avait il tiré une bouffé qu'un des serveurs lui prit et la porta à ses lèvres.

-C'est une habitude de prendre les cigarettes des clients sans même demander ?

Le serveur qui se tenait face à lui, était assez jeune. Angelo lui donnait une vingtaine d'années. Il était brun, plutôt grand, un regard gris acier à vous faire froid dans le dos. Quelques mèches cachant une partie de son visage. Il tira une grande bouffée et la recracha par le nez.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi Angelo. Le fameux Angelo.

Dit il penché au-dessus du bar, dévisageant le Cancer. Ce mec avait le don de vous foutre la trouille. Comment se faisait il qu'il connaissait son nom et surtout qu'il le reconnaisse ?

-Et toi tu es ?

-Appelle moi Alex. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais ?

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir dire la même chose de toi.

-Piquant. Shura me l'avait bien dit.

L'Italien écarquilla les yeux. Shura avait donc parlé de lui à ses collègues ? Ou du moins à cet Alex.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit sur moi ?

-Hum…plein de choses. Que tu es un sacré salop, doublé d'un crétin égoïste totalement finit.

-Je vois…

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Un jus d'orange s'il te plait.

Alex hocha de la tête et partit chercher la commande. Il s'arrêta un instant près de Shura et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Angelo, puis le Capricorne hocha de la tête. Avant de repartir, Alex donna sa cigarette à Shura, qu'il termina de fumer. Alex quant à lui revint à sa place d'origine et donna la commande d'Angelo.

-C'est comme si tu l'avais embrassé.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-La clope…Elle a touché tes lèvres, puis les siennes. C'est un baiser indirect.

-Ca ne compte pas, elle a touché les tiennes aussi.

-Chipoteur avec ça. Shura te connaissait vraiment bien.

Le menton posé au creux de la main, Alex fixait toujours le Cancer. Son air froid et son ton indifférent le faisaient ressembler à Camus. Bizarrement, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler. La discussion allait bon train, tandis que le club se vidait peu à peu. Le sujet de conversation était les remords et la dépression de l'Italien. Sans savoir pourquoi, Angelo raconta toute l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin. Il ne connaissait cet Alex que depuis ce soir, mais il avait besoin de se confier à une personne extérieure.

-Alors…t'as jamais été fiancé à Mu ? C'était un piège ?

-Ouais. Pour une fois que je suis pas responsable, je m'en suis pris plein la tronche.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre tu es responsable. Si tu n'avais pas été voir Mu ce jour là, rien ne se serait passé comme ça.

-Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle lorsque je dis que « je » ne suis pas responsable. Mais laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

-Tu espères me faire croire que c'est ton « autre » toi qui est le seul responsable ?

En entendant cette question, le Cancer releva la tête et regarda Alex, les yeux grand ouverts de stupéfaction. Comment savait il ça ? Shura n'aurait tout de même pas osé parler de Death Mask ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

-Comment sais-tu que…

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Quand tu parlais de ta partie de jambes en l'air avec ton pote Mu, tu disais jamais « je » mais « il ». En clair t'es un schizo.

Angelo ri intérieurement. Dire qu'il avait accusé Shura de l'avoir trahi. Quel idiot il pouvait faire. Alex le croyait schizophrène, quelle ironie. C'était Saga que Shura avait eut comme partenaire schizo. Au moins, il ne savait rien à propos de Death Mask, ce qui enleva un gros poids des épaules du Cancer.

Ils prirent à nouveau une cigarette. Le serveur recracha la fumée en pleine figure d'Angelo. Il était habitué, depuis presque une heure il ne faisait que ça. Plantant son regard dans celui de son client et confident, Alex demanda toujours aussi impassible.

-Dis moi, tu es lourd à la détente ou tu le fais exprès ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'es aveugle à tous mes signes depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tes…signes ?

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie quand quelqu'un envoie de la fumée vers toi ?

Angelo secoua la tête. Encore un des ces nouveaux trucs auxquels il ne prêtait aucune attention. De toute façon, il avait la tête ailleurs ce soir. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le représentant de la constellation du Capricorne.

-Ca veut dire « Je te désire ».

Lâcha calmement Alex, nullement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Angelo qui buvait une gorgé de son énième jus de fruit, faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette révélation. Ce garçon n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise, Angelo balbutia.

-Tu…m'excuses mais…je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Vraiment ?

-Attention dernier verre, dernière danse. Profitez en dernier verre, dernière danse.

Averti alors le DJ, signifiant que la soirée se terminerait bientôt. Surprit, Angelo tourna la tête en direction du DJ, et lorsqu'il voulu reporter son attention sur son verre, il remarqua qu'Alex jouait avec le pendentif qu'il avait accroché autour du cou. D'un geste vif, le Cancer attrapa cette main trop curieuse et la serra fortement.

-Défense d'y toucher...

Dit il, l'air menaçant. Alex releva son regard indifférent vers celui du Cancer. Voyant l'air rageur de son client, le serveur esquissa pour la première fois de la soirée, un très léger sourire.

-Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ?

-Tu n'as pas idée…Je crève à petit feu quand il est loin de moi.

-C'est ce qu'il souhaitait non ?

Excédé par l'attitude du jeune serveur, Angelo relâcha sa prise et partit sans demander son reste. Une fois sortit, Shura s'approcha d'Alex et lui demanda, un peu inquiet.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

-Trois fois rien…de simples banalités.

-Alex ?

-Relaxe…je l'ai pas mangé ton chéri. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas.

L'Espagnol soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Alex était vraiment un mec appart. Au début il lui avait proposé de « sonder » Angelo, pour vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Shura avait accepté, plutôt curieux de savoir. Mais encore une fois, le serveur n'avait pas pu s'en tenir au plan initial. Jamais il n'arriverait à le comprendre.

Une demie heure plus tard, les serveurs avaient enfin finit leur service. Le Capricorne était occupé à ranger les derniers verres. Ce soir il était de corvée pour ranger la salle. Dire qu'il lui restait encore les tables à nettoyer et à ranger. Il poussa un long soupir, Angelo ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Tandis que ses collègues partaient les uns après les autres, Shura sentit quelqu'un derrière lui.

En se retournant il vit Marco et Alex lui prendre des mains son torchon et le verre.

-C'est bon, on fermera à ta place, rentre vite chez toi.

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de « mais ». Tu sais que c'est dangereux de sortir à cette heure. Plus vite tu rentreras, mieux ce sera.

-Merci.

Shura prit son manteau rangé sous le bar, et fit un dernier signe de main en guise d'au revoir. Quels idiots ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait que Shura savait parfaitement se défendre, c'étaient bien ces deux-là. Demain il faudrait qu'il leur dise de trouver de meilleures excuses à l'avenir.

Une fois dehors, le Capricorne aperçu son ex assit par terre, occupé à fumer. Lui qui avait arrêter, il venait de rattraper le temps perdu en une seule soirée. Shura prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le Cancer, qui se releva en le voyant. Sans un mot, l'Espagnol retira la cigarette des lèvres d'Angelo et la fuma à sa place.

-Pas de doute, c'est une habitude chez vous.

-Pardon ?

-Tous les serveurs de cette boîte aiment piquer les clopes des clients ?

Shura sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Angelo était toujours égal à lui-même. Il fallait qu'il détende l'atmosphère en sortant une remarque amusante. Cependant, on voyait clairement que l'Italien n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

-Shura…Je voulais te dire…

-Pas ici. Je suis crevé, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de prendre une douche. Alors j'aimerais rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.

-Chez…chez toi !

Bloqua le Cancer, proche de la crise cardiaque. Shura stoppa net et se retourna sur Angelo.

- Ben oui…je ne dors pas dehors non plus. J'ai un logement de fonction juste derrière. Allez dépêche toi.

Effectivement, malheureusement pour Angelo, l'appartement de Shura n'était qu'à quelques minutes du club et ils arrivèrent relativement vite. Le Capricorne ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant derrière lui un Angelo hésitant.

-Hé ho ! C'est pas le Temple du Cancer ici, y'a pas de risque à ce que tu te retrouve en enfer ici.

Plaisanta l'Espagnol. Angelo sourit doucement et dit faiblement.

-Je sais…disons que le démon que je suis à peur d'entrer au paradis…

Fin du chapitre 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

-Fais comme chez toi.

Shura s'avança dans le petit salon, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête penchée dans le vide.

-J'suis mort !

Angelo entra à son tour. Au premier coup d'œil on voyait bien que le Capricorne venait d'emménager. Il n'y avait pas encore grand-chose, juste ce qu'il fallait au début. Deux fauteuils, une table basse, une petite télé dans le salon. Dans le côté cuisine, une table et deux chaises, un frigo et un petit four. L'Espagnol ne devait pas être installé depuis longtemps. Le maître des lieux soupira avant de se redresser.

-Vas y assis toi. Moi je vais prendre une douche j'en ai pas pour long.

-Shura…ce que j'ai à te dire ne sera pas long il vaudrait mieux…

-Si tu as soif sers toi quelque chose. Je reviens.

Le Cancer soupira une fois de plus. Pourquoi Shura retardait il toujours le moment des révélations ? A croire qu'il voulait ne pas les entendre. Angelo se leva lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il fit le tour des lieux. Un petit appartement, de toute façon vu les revenus du Capricorne il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un palace. Néanmoins il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Cela faisait quoi ? Deux semaines, trois tout au plus qu'il travaillait ? Et en si peu de temps il avait son petit chez soi.

Quelques photos étaient accrochées au mur. L'Italien reconnu Marco et Alex. Il n'y avait que des photos des gens qui travaillaient au club. Connaissant Shura, il ne devait pas sortir énormément et ne se faisait pas d'amis en dehors du travail. Les pas du Cancer le menèrent dans la chambre. Il n'y avait que le lit, une petite armoire et une table de chevet supportant une lampe.

Angelo s'installa sur le bord du lit et regarda la chambre. Y avait il eu d'autres hommes qui avaient dormit dans ce lit en compagnie de Shura ? Un goût amer lui resta dans la gorge à cette pensée. Soudain un détail attira son attention. Sur la table de chevet était posé des photos d'identités. Angelo les prit et en les regardant il se rappela de ce jour si heureux.

C'étaient les premières photos qu'ils avaient fait d'eux, entant que couple. Ce jour là, ils étaient sortit pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Angelo avait préparé la soirée dans les moindres détails. Tout d'abord un petit dîner en amoureux dans un superbe restaurant. Puis une ballade au clair de Lune dans la ville déserte.

Lorsque soudain, Shura aperçu un photomaton, il tira Angelo et l'obligea à s'assoire dans la petite cabine. Cependant tenir à deux dans cet espace si restreint relevait de l'exploit. Mais Shura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sans rien dire il s'installa sur les genoux d'Angelo qui vira au rouge pivoine. Ils prirent plusieurs poses. Tout d'abord l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis quelques grimaces, en train de s'embrasser et finalement…Un Shura choqué et un Angelo très embarrassé.

En fait lors de la dernière pose, le Capricorne avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe de l'Italien, qui était déjà bien chauffé à force que Shura se trémoussait pour changer de pose. Et lorsque la photo fut prise, Shura avait sentit combien Angelo était…enthousiaste. D'ailleurs, ne voulant pas sortit de la cabine dans cette état, Shura avait voulu calmer Angelo.

Les deux anciens traîtres du Sanctuaire ressortir trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après avoir fait une nouvelle victime…le siège du photomaton.

Angelo s'allongea sur le lit en regardant les clichés. Comme ce temps lui manquait. Que ne ferait il pas pour retrouver ces moments si chers à son cœur ?

Shura venait de sortir de la douche. Habillé d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain et ne trouva pas Angelo dans le salon. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre et regarda, attendrit la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il se ressaisit très vite et se racla la gorge, qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Angelo.

-Je vais me faire un en-cas, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Heu non merci je n'ai pas faim.

Angelo se leva et retourna dans le salon, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, tout penaud. Shura l'avait trouvé allongé sur son lit et ne semblait pas vraiment ravit. De plus, le Capricorne ne portait qu'une serviette, ce qui n'était pas vraiment idéal. L'Espagnol s'engouffra alors dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas très faim, aussi il sortit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Et alors qu'il s'en coupait une part, Angelo arriva derrière lui.

-Toujours aussi équilibrée ton alimentation…

Shura sursauta et se fit une entaille au doigt.

-Et merde !

-Excuses moi. Montre ?

Le Capricorne cacha sa main au début. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour une blessure aussi superficielle. Mais Angelo savait se montrer très convainquant. Il sortit sa main de derrière son dos et laissa voir sa blessure.

-Hum…rien de bien grave.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour une coupure ? Oublierais-tu que nous avons vécu des moments bien plus graves ?

-Non, mais le simple fait que tu te blesse m'inquiète toujours.

Shura écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'air si franc d'Angelo. Le Cancer pouvait être bourru et grognon mais il avait toujours était très franc, ce qui lui jouait de mauvais tours par moment. L'Espagnol vira au rouge lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Angelo était en train de sucer la plaie. Une fois que la plaie ne saignait plus, le rital embrassa le doigt de Shura et lui dit tout sourire.

-Bisous magique !

Mais son sourire disparut en voyant les joues rosies de son ex. Qu'avait il encore fait ? Ils avaient l'habitude des « bisous magiques ». Une connerie qu'avait inventé Saga lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes apprentis et qu'ils se blessaient. Un simple baiser sur la blessure et l'enfant cessait de pleurer.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ri…rien.

Shura abaissa d'un geste vif sa main et se retourna. Il prit sa part de gâteau et fonça dans le salon. Angelo soupira, il venait encore de faire une bêtise, mais comme d'habitude il ne savait pas quoi. Il retourna également dans le salon et s'installa en face du Capricorne encore troublé.

Qu'est ce qu'il espérait en venant ici ? Que Shura écoute ses explications, lui pardonne et qu'ils retournent ensemble comme si de rien n'était ? L'espoir fait vivre, mais il peut surtout vous faire croire des choses impossibles.

-Shu…je sais que tu es fatigué, c'est pourquoi je vais te dire ce que j'ai à dire et puis je repartirais. Je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi si tu le souhaites. Je veux simplement que tu saches toute l'histoire.

Le Capricorne releva la tête et avala difficilement le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Pourquoi disait il de telles choses ? En quoi cela changerait la situation, s'il apprenait autre chose qu'il ne savait déjà ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bague au doigt du Cancer.

-Elle est où ta bague ?

-Je l'ai retiré, j'en voulais pas. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Mu et moi n'avons jamais été fiancés.

-Ben voyons ! Allez avoue que vous avez cassé !

Des mensonges, toujours des mensonges. Shura ne se savait pas encore paranoïaque. Il avait bien vu la bague au doigt d'Angelo ce matin là. De plus Kanon avait été le premier à lui apprendre la nouvelle, puis Saga lui avait confirmé. Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que la bague ait disparue. Mu et Angelo étaient séparés. A présent savoir lequel des deux avait cassé…

-Mais je te jure que non !

-Franchement Angelo, t'as pas souvent raconté de mensonges. Mais là j'avoue que tu aurais pu faire mieux !

-Tain commence pas Shura ! Je te dis que je n'ai jamais demandé Mu en mariage !

-La belle affaire ! Après tout ce qui c'est passé comment veux tu que je te croie ?

Ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! Un mois sans dispute. Mais rien qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle ils haussaient le ton, on voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu la main. Angelo était au bord de la crise. Il avait tout prévu sauf une dispute. Ce qui lorsqu'on y réfléchit est stupide. Comment peut on espérait que deux amans séparés se retrouvent pour une explication sans se disputer ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais épousé Mu, alors que je venais de comprendre que tu étais le seul qui compte réellement pour moi !

-Qu…quoi ?

Shura se calma aussitôt. Pas la peine d'en douter. Dans cet état, Angelo ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se marier avec Mu ? Mais alors pourquoi tout le Sanctuaire était il au courant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Ca n'explique pas comment la bague était arrivé à ton doigt et que Kanon et Saga étaient au courant.

-Mais c'est ce que je me tue à essayer de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

-Qui t'as dit de dire ça ? Camus ? Milo peut être ?

-Tain Shura, y' a vraiment des fois où t'es plus con que moi ! J'en ai marre, j'me casse !

Rageur, l'Italien attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Impossible d'avoir une explication simple avec cette chèvre stupide ! Il était vraiment idiot de penser qu'ils pourraient se quitter calmement et peut être redevenir amis.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, Shura couru derrière lui et cria son nom.

-Angelo, attends !

-Quoi enc…

L'Italien se retourna et vit Shura se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Surprit, il se sentit plaquer contre le mur, alors que Shura l'embrassé toujours plus passionnément. Sous le choc, Angelo ne savait pas comment réagir, ses mains étaient toujours suspendues dans le vide. Lorsque tout à coup…

Fin du chapitre 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Le Cancer ferma doucement les yeux et tomba en avant, emprisonnant ainsi Shura. L'Espagnol était paniqué, que venait il donc de ce passer ? Ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie de si bon goût dans un tel moment, il repoussa Angelo sur le côté sans ménagement.

-Franchement Angelo, ton humour m'étonnera toujours ! Comment peux-tu…Angelo ?

Aucun rire ne parvenait aux oreilles de Shura, qui regarda son ami d'un peu plus près. Le Cancer était toujours allongé à terre, inconscient. INCONSCIENT ! Shura le secoua légèrement mais pas un signe de la part d'Angelo. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Athéna ! J'ai tué Angi ! Angi, réponds moi s'il te plait ! ANGELO !

Alors que Shura pleurait le départ de son bien aimé, un étrange son s'échappa de la bouche du Cancer : un ronflement !

-Le salop ! Il s'est endormit !

Se plaint Shura. Heureux néanmoins de savoir que le Cancer était toujours en vie. Le Capricorne sourit, caressant les cheveux d'Angelo et dégageant son front des quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Combien de nuits avait il passé à le regarder dormir jusqu'au petit matin ? Elles étaient nombreuses certes, mais pas assez.

Décidant de le mettre dans un bon lit bien chaud, Shura se leva et porta le Cancer jusque dans la chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de remarquer combien Angelo avait perdu du poids, il était presque aussi léger qu'une plume.

Le bordant avec amour, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'assit à terre, posant sa tête sur le bord du lit. Il était tout de même inquiet pour Angelo. C'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait dans les pommes. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ait maigrit ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Shura le veilla toute la nuit, profitant par la même occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le lendemain matin, les doux et chauds rayons du Soleil virent réveiller Angelo. Il s'étira tel un félin dans le grand lit et se mit en position assise. D'un œil pas encore très bien ouvert, il fit le tour de la chambre. Où était-il ? C'est lorsqu'il vit Shura endormit au pied du lit qu'il se souvint. Et tout à coup…le Cancer blêmit et se frappa le front avec sa paume de main.

L'abruti ! Il s'était endormit alors que Shura l'embrassait enfin ! Tout ça à cause de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé pendant un mois. En effet, la journée il attendait des nouvelles de Camus et le soir, il allait s'installer au bord de la plage, espérant que Shura viendrait s'y réfugier un jour où l'autre. En clair il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, et passait son temps à se saouler. Et alors que Shura l'embrassait –moment dont il rêvait depuis fort longtemps- il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'endormir !

-Angelo tu gâches tout ! Tout, tout, TOUT !

Les lamentations du Cancer réveillèrent Shura, qui émergea difficilement, ayant peu dormit. Se souvenant de l'incident de la veille, et voyant qu'Angelo se tenait la tête entre les mains, Shura pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle crise. Il se jeta au cou de l'Italien, lui écartant les mains de son visage et lui demanda inquiet.

-Angi ? Ca va pas ? T'as mal où ?

-Au cœur…

Sourit il tristement. Shura soupira, rassuré. Il s'assit dans le lit et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais était heureux d'avoir pu admirer ce visage si beau. Ca lui avait tellement manqué, c'est fou ce qu'une chose aussi simple peut vous paraître primordiale une fois que vous l'avez perdu. Le Capricorne se leva, proposant un café à son invité. Angelo lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

-Shura…il faut vraiment que je te parles.

-A quoi bon ? Ca ne changera rien à notre histoire.

-Mais si ça change tout ! Tout ne s'est pas passée comme tu le penses !

-Ha vraiment ? Tu n'as pas couché avec Mu ? Tu ne m'as pas trompé avec lui peut-être ?

-Mais Shura, je croyais que c'était le mariage qui…

-Ben tu vois, maintenant que cette histoire de mariage est résolue, je crois que le plus important c'est ce que tu as fait avec Mu.

Angelo se leva à son tour. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire encore ? Shura avait tout fait pour retourner avec lui et à présent que plus rien ne leur barrait la route, il trouvait une nouvelle excuse ? Ca ne se passerait pas ainsi !

-Voyons ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas prétexter…

-Prétexter ? Nan mais je rêve là ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais Mu ne représente rien pour moi ! Tu es le seul qui compte ! Ce que j'ai pu faire avec Mu ou non ne change en rien les sentiments que je te porte !

-Hé bien moi si ! Je…je…je pensais que tu…je t'ai toujours vu comme un garçon qui ne me ferait jamais de mal. Un garçon gentil et aimant. Tu m'as trahis…Je…pense que…nous devrions en rester là.

L'Espagnol déglutit difficilement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas vraiment cesser sa relation avec Angelo, mais comment faire confiance à une personne qui vous a trahis ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas ? Comme l'avait dit Milo « Traître un jour, traître toujours ».

De son côté, Angelo n'avait pas mieux fière allure. Les mots de Shura lui transperçaient le cœur comme un poignard. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas en rester là ? Comme ça ? Alors que tout semblait réglé ? Impossible, ils s'aiment, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu…tu peux pas me dire ça Shura…T'as pas le droit !

-Et pourquoi ça ? J'en ai marre d'être celui qui souffre !

- Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de toi…je veux…sentir tes mains…ton corps…tes lèvres…et ton cœur. Ton cœur m'appartient Shura, dis le qu'il m'appartient.

Tout en disant cela, il posa sa main sur le cœur de l'Espagnol, puis se laissa glisser à genoux, entourant de ses bras la taille de Shura. Son front collé contre le ventre de son bien aimé, Angelo pleura. Il pleura enfin pour la première fois depuis un mois. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Shura ferma les yeux et leva la tête.

-Angelo…Je suis désolé…

Dit il en repoussant doucement le Cancer.

Au Sanctuaire, Milo émergea avec beaucoup de difficulté. Camus n'avait pas apprécié le petit stratagème du Scorpion et lui avait infligé une « punition » qui l'avait occupé toute la nuit. Cependant, c'est seul qu'il se retrouva au petit matin. Milo ne s'en inquiéta guère, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Camus était partit à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, attendre le retour d'Aphrodite et des autres. Cependant, à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, Aphrodite était revenu depuis longtemps et seul.

Saga, Mu, Camus et Dokho étaient les premiers arrivés et toujours aucune nouvelle des deux amants. Tout ce que le Poisson avait pu dire c'est qu'il avait laissé Angelo y aller seul et qu'il ne les avait pas revu de la soirée. Milo arriva aux nouvelles, enserrant par derrière le Français, qui le repoussa plutôt brusquement.

-Merci de l'accueil…

-Milo, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Laissez-moi deviner, ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?

-Exacte. Aphrodite ne les a pas vu de la soirée.

-Dites, je viens de penser à un truc…Imaginez que Angi n'a pas eu la réponse qu'il désirait et qu'il ne soit pas rentré parce que…

Dit Dokho, qui se souvenait de l'état dans lequel était partit le Cancer. Milo sortit de ses gonds, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Angelo n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne ferait pas une connerie pareille ! Je le connais !

Personne ne répondis et baissa la tête. Hors de lui, Milo quitta le petit groupe qui ne faisait que s'agrandir. Légèrement inquiet Saga demanda.

-Mais…où va-t-il ?

-Les chercher…

Répondit Camus, qui quitta à son tour le petit groupe, marchant d'un pas rapide vers Milo. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le Français ralentis son pas, ne disant rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Milo, énervé. Camus quand à lui se contenta de répondre calmement.

-Suis moi…

Les deux Saints d'or traversèrent une bonne moitié de la ville, malgré les incessants « où tu vas ? » de Milo, Camus ne répondait toujours rien, se contentant de continuer sa route, prenant à gauche ou à droit selon les carrefours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à un petit immeuble, non loin du club « L'Instant X ». Le Français s'arrêta devant et leva la tête, regardant une certaine fenêtre. Milo, derrière lui, était sur le point d'exploser. Camus l'avait trimballé à travers presque toute la ville sans aucune indication. Ils perdaient du temps, et rataient peut-être le retour d'Angelo et Shura.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fou ici !

Le Verseau resta muet une fois de plus, se contentant d'entrer dans l'immeuble et de monter les marches qui les menèrent jusqu'au premier étage. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte et sonna. Le Grec en avait plus qu'assez, tout ce silence, ces questions, s'en était vraiment trop. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à ses questions, la personne qui vint leur ouvrir n'était autre que…

-SHURA !

Fin du chapitre 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Milo était bouche bée, comment Camus savait il où Shura habitait ? Ce dernier avait entrouvert la porte et semblait comme ailleurs. Il sursauta quand Milo cria sa surprise.

-Salut Camus, salut Milo.

Loin d'être troublé par le comportement de son amant, Camus salua Shura et alla directement au sujet qui les avait amené ici.

-Bonjour Shura. Voila, Milo est assez inquiet. Angelo n'est pas revenu depuis hier. Il est venu te voir n'est ce pas ?

-Heu oui, il est passé au club et puis il a passé la nuit ici.

-Ho ho ! Alors tout remarche entre vous !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Milo. Il s'est évanouit et donc à dormit chez moi.

-Très bien et où est il maintenant ?

-Hé bien…nous nous sommes de nouveau disputés et…

Milo entra dans une colère noire. Angelo était venu ici et était repartit ! Tout ça à cause du sale caractère de Shura. Où pouvait être le Cancer à présent, seule Athéna le savait. Il était tellement inquiet pour son ami, qu'il explosa.

-Shura ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Je te promet que s'il est arrivé la moindre petite chose à Angelo, je te jure que je…

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit entièrement et un bras s'enroula autour du cou de Shura qui fut tiré en arrière. Ce n'était autre qu'Angelo, qui foudroya les deux Saints d'or du regard.

-10 minutes…

Il claqua aussitôt la porte, sans que l'Espagnol ait eu le temps d'ajouter une seule parole. Milo était de nouveau bouche bée. Angelo n'était donc pas partit se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Ca rassura un peu le Scorpion qui se trouvait idiot. Camus quand à lui était toujours de marbre.

-Heu Camus…J'ai pas rêvé ? Angi était bien tout nu ?

-Oui.

De l'autre côté de la porte on pouvait entendre différents bruits. En fait, les deux amants se disputés une nouvelle fois. Ainsi Milo et Camus pouvaient entendre parfaitement la conversation.

**-Mais Angelo !**

**-Des clous ! Ils attendront !**

**-Ca ne se fait pas voyons.**

**-Je m'en fou ! Je suis à ma limite là.**

Puis d'autres sons franchirent la porte d'entrée. De longues plaintes que les deux visiteurs pouvaient reconnaître facilement. Le Scorpion était blanc comme un linge. Il était évident qu'ils étaient arrivés au mauvais moment.

Mais le Cancer tint parole, et dix minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître un Shura plus que décoiffé et un Angelo en train de remettre son pantalon. Le Capricorne, très gêné fit entrer ses visiteurs et les invita à s'assoire.

Milo assit à terre, entre les jambes de son bien aimé, caressait la main froide posée sur son torse. Shura revint avec un plateau sur lequel était posées des tasses de café fumant. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et vint s'assoire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était Angelo.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Camus était super inquiet pour Angi, alors on vous a cherché et on vous a trouvé.

Se dépêcha de répondre Milo. Déjà qu'Angelo avait l'air en colère contre eux parce qu'ils avaient raccourci leur retrouvailles. Mais si en plus le Cancer apprenait que son plus fidèle ami s'inquiétait pour lui, il prendrait ça comme un manque de confiance. Angelo justement, sourit. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre que c'était Milo qui s'inquiétait.

-Ha oui, effectivement, ça se voit. Merci de t'inquiétait pour moi Camus. Mais comme tu le vois je suis entre de bonnes mains.

Plaisanta le Cancer, sachant parfaitement que s'il remerciait le Verseau, l'autre petit Scorpion ne tarderait pas à confesser que c'était lui qui s'inquiétait. Cependant, une question germa dans l'esprit de l'Italien.

-Dites moi…Comment avez-vous su où habitait Shura ?

C'est vrai ça. Comment Camus savait-il où trouver le Capricorne ? Ayant une réponse qu'il espèrerait rester non contredite par Milo, Camus s'expliqua.

-C'est simple. En cherchant le club, nous sommes tombés sur Alex, un garçon qui travaille avec toi je crois. Il nous a tout bonnement indiqué l'appartement où vous trouver.

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux. Camus mentait ! Comment se fait-il qu'il mente ? En regardant Shura, il comprit. Le Capricorne lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de remerciement. En fait, Camus savait tout depuis le début. Il savait où Shura habitait, ce qu'il faisait. Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Il faudrait qu'il résolve le problème une fois retourné au Sanctuaire.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, si on retournait voir les autres ? Ils se font autant de soucis que nous.

Dit Milo en se levant, pressé d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais Angelo se rendit compte que Shura ne semblait pas du même avis. Le Capricorne resserra son étreinte et détourna le regard.

-Shura ?

-Je…ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai agis comme un gamin en fuyant le Sanctuaire alors…

-Bah t'as fait comme autrefois. Sauf que cette fois, c'est pas Aiolos qui s'est enfuit, mais toi et puis là y'avait personne pour te tuer.

Shura baissa la tête. Camus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du Grec. Quel imbécile ! Dire ça à celui qui avait justement tué le « traître » du Sanctuaire. Vraiment il y a des fois où Milo n'assurait pas.

-Ha merde ! Shura c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais que ni Aiolos, ni personne d'autre ne t'en veut.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et puis une chose est sûre, si tu ne reviens pas, c'est moi qui t'en voudrais.

Répondis Angelo, le sourire aux lèvres, cherchant à capturer celles de son compagnon. Après un instant de réflexion, le Capricorne accepta enfin de revenir au Sanctuaire. Il laissa ses affaires dans l'appartement, de toute façon il devrait revenir le soir même pour aller travailler.

Sur la route, les quatre Saints d'or discutaient bon train. Angelo et Milo devant et Camus et Shura derrière. Le Scorpion demanda à l'Italien comment avait réagit Shura en apprenant la véritable histoire. Il répondit qu'il avait plutôt bien réagit, il en avait même rit. Ce qui l'avait tout de même étonné. Mais il valait mieux des rires que des larmes.

Derrière, Shura et Camus parlaient de la même chose…à peu près.

-Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes maintenant ?

-Oui. Angelo m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mu et Saga. Je ne te dis pas combien j'ai rit. La façon dont il m'a raconté ça, on aurait dit qu'il répandait la bonne parole ! Il n'arrêtait pas de s'emmêler les pinceaux. A un certain moment j'ai même voulu raconter moi-même l'histoire !

-Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que tu connaissais tout depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas peur du Cancer, mais je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute. Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas trop envie de courir à travers la ville pour te chercher une nouvelle fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas notre secret sera bien gardé. Je te remercie pour tout Camus. Merci d'avoir attendu que je sois prêt pour « me retrouver ». Par contre, je suis certain que Milo te demandera plus d'explications tout à l'heure. Bonne chance !

-Je sais le maîtriser.

Avoua le Verseau, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait les fesses de son cher et tendre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Sanctuaire. Shura s'arrêta, regardant les douze maisons qui se présentaient devant lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il redoutait un peu l'accueil de ses amis. Angelo voyant la gêne de son amant, lui prit la main et la serra fort, puis lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le Capricorne souffla et ils entrèrent enfin dans le Sanctuaire.

A peine étaient ils arrivés à la première marche qui conduisait vers le Temple du Bélier, qu'une horde de Saints d'or se précipita vers eux.

-SHURA ! ANGELO !

S'écrièrent en cœur les Saints d'or. Des accolades, des frappes dans le dos, tout était bon pour montrer qu'ils étaient heureux de revoir les deux amants, surtout de nouveau ensemble. Shura faillit étouffer, lorsqu'Aldébaran le serra dans ses bras. Même chose pour Angelo. La garde suprême de la déesse était enfin au complet. Les cris se stoppèrent, lorsque Shion arriva. Les deux latins s'agenouillèrent et baissèrent la tête.

-Relevez-vous mes enfants…

-« Mes enfants », il a beau avoir le corps d'un jeune homme, il se conduit comme un grand père.

-Dokho, j'ai entendu ! Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur…je retarderais ton châtiment jusqu'à ce soir.

Dokho essayait de contenir sa joie. Il s'imaginait déjà le genre de punition que son plus vieil ami lui infligerait ce soir. Shura et Angelo se relevèrent, et appréhendaient ce que Shion allait leur dire. Le Grand Pope, se contenta de leur sourire et leur dit.

-Bienvenue parmi les Douze.

Cette fois la garde dorée de la déesse Athéna était bel et bien au complet. Les deux latins, sourirent et s'inclinèrent pour remercier leur Grand Pope. L'ancien Saint d'or du Bélier, leur rendit leur sourire puis il s'éclipsa. Bizarrement, Dokho se dépêcha de saluer ses amis et partit aussi vite.

Les retrouvailles ne trouvaient pas de fin. A chaque fois on leur posait une nouvelle question, et ne sachant où donner de la tête, ils n'arrivaient pas à répondre. Soudain Shura vit Mu et Saga en retrait. Il s'avança vers eux.

-Salut.

-Shura…je…nous sommes désolés.

-De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Mu.

Sourit le Capricorne. Mu soupira et rendit son sourire à Shura. Saga fit de même, et le Capricorne vint se lover dans les bras du Gémeaux.

-Merci à vous deux. Sans le vouloir, vous nous avez donné une nouvelle chance. Et toute cette histoire nous a rendu plus forts. Un grand merci à vous.

Dit Angelo qui vint saluer ses amis. Il prit Shura par la taille et embrassa sa nuque. Il ajouta au reste de la bande.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…Shura et moi avons du temps à rattraper.

Comme seule réponse, il y eu des sifflements et autres vannes débiles. Tout le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et pour marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche, l'Espagnol invita ses amis à venir passer la soirée à « L'Instant X ».

Imaginez la tête des clients lorsqu'ils virent arriver 14 bombes. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas trop à l'aise. A savoir Shion, Aldébaran et Shaka. D'autres par contre, s'amusaient comme des fous. Milo essayait tant bien que mal de faire venir Camus sur la piste de danse, Kanon et Aiolos se déhanchaient sans retenue, et le reste encourageait Shura qui faisait son travail.

Vint le moment du show du Capricorne. Tous sauf Camus et Angelo, étaient blasés par le savoir faire de l'Espagnol. Le Cancer quitta le bar un instant, sans se faire remarquer. Lorsque le show se termina, le DJ demanda à Shura de rester encore sur le bar. Le Capricorne ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il fut aveuglé par un spot de lumière dorée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Angelo s'avancer vers lui. L'Italien sauta sur le bar et prit les mains du Capricorne dans les siennes. La musique s'était arrêtée et le plus grand silence régnait dans le club. Un peu mal à l'aise, Angelo souffla puis se lança.

-Shura. Voila quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin et chaque moment que je partage avec toi est les plus précieux des cadeaux que les Dieux m'ont offerts. Dernièrement j'ai fais plusieurs conneries, mais grâce à ça j'ai compris que je ne suis rien sans toi…Je t'aime.

L'Espagnol était très ému par les paroles de son amant. Il serrait de plus en plus fort les mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Cet aveu en publique était le plus beau cadeau qu'Angelo aurait pu lui faire. Le plus beau ? Non. Celui qui allait suivre le serait.

Angelo sourit maladroitement, puis posa un genou à terre. Le cœur de Shura augmenta de vitesse en une seconde tandis que des chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

-Shura Nodiaz…voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Demanda le Cancer, en sortant un petit écrin noir de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et laissa découvrir une magnifique bague. Un anneau fin, tout en or.

-Oui…

Angelo sourit et passa la bague au doigt du Capricorne. Il se releva et ils s'échangèrent le plus long, le plus doux baiser de toute leur relation. Le tout sous les cris et applaudissements des clients, mais surtout des Saints d'or, qui étaient plus qu'émus.

Pour cette occasion plus que spéciale, Shura eu la permission d'abandonner son poste et de passer le reste de la soirée avec ses amis, mais surtout avec son fiancé. Ils allèrent danser sur la piste, très vite rejoint par les autres. Le DJ passait pour une fois un slow, les couples du Sanctuaire en étaient ravis. Shaka dansait, collé contre Aiolia, Kanon et Aiolos les regardaient entre deux baisers, Milo était ravi que Camus se laisse enfin aller et profitait de chaque seconde de danse en compagnie de son âme sœur, de même que Dokho et Shion, Angelo et Shura dansaient front contre front, sans se quitter des yeux. Le couple qui étonna cependant tout le monde fut bien Saga et Mu. En effet les deux amis s'étaient finalement rapprochés et s'étaient trouvés des points communs plus une affinité.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans cette ambiance romantique et remplie d'amour sincère. Le lendemain matin, les nouveaux fiancés avaient demandé à Camus, Milo, Saga et Mu de venir le plus vite possible dans le Quatrième Temple. Une fois les trois couples réunis, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Shura assit entre les jambes d'Angelo affichait un sourire radieux.

-Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Angi et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander.

-Voila…Camus, Milo…Vous êtes nos meilleurs amis…

-Quand à vous, Saga et Mu…c'est un peu grâce à vous si aujourd'hui tout va bien entre nous.

-C'est bien beau tout ça. Ca me touche mais…vous voulez en venir où ?

Demanda Milo, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir. Les deux latins s'échangèrent un regard et Shura se lança en premier.

-Camus, je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. Quand à toi Saga, je serais heureux si tu acceptais d'être mon garçon d'honneur.

-Pour ma part…Si Milo voulait bien être mon témoin et Mu mon garçon d'honneur, j'en serais ravis.

-Nous ?

Demandèrent en chœur les quatre concernés, très étonnés. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Milo et Camus furent les premiers à accepter, très heureux et touchés par cet acte de respect et cette preuve d'amitié. Mu et Saga, après avoir été presque suppliés acceptèrent également, ravis.

Quelques mois plus tard, c'est devant l'autel que les deux latins, Shura dans un smoking blanc, Angelo en noir, se jurèrent fidélité, sous le regard des Saints d'or, des bronzes et de leur Déesse. Camus et Saga du côté de Shura, et Milo et Mu de celui d'Angelo étaient aux premières loges pour assister à ce jour si particulier.

-Angelo Biaggi, veux tu prendre pour époux Shura Nodiaz ici présent ?

-Oui.

Répondit le Cancer, alors que derrière lui, une autre personne murmura la même chose tout en regardant l'être aimé.

-Et toi Shura Nodiaz, acceptes tu de prendre pour époux Angelo Biaggi ici présent ?

-Ho que oui !

S'emporta le Capricorne, sans quitter son amant des yeux. Juste derrière lui, Camus répondit tout bas la même chose en regardant son ami de cœur.

-Je vous déclare à présent, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Shura et Angelo se donnèrent leur premier baiser entant qu'époux, sous le regard de leurs confrères heureux, mais surtout sous celui de leurs témoins, qui d'un seul regard, envisageait le même genre de fin pour leur couple.

FIN.

* * *

Note : Voilà, voilà ! C'est finit ! Snif je suis fière d'avoir réussit à terminer une fic, pour une fois que c'est pas un one-shot XD

Enfin peut-être est-ce le début d'une nouvelle histoire ? Qui sait…

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont reviewé Double Echange (principalement Kitsune et Eagle). J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.

Ciao, Saku06


End file.
